The Viper's Awakening
by Z-bond
Summary: From unexplainable dreams to the cruel reality he finds himself living in, in the course of one day, the life of a young innocent boy is changed forever. The boy sets out to survive and along the way discover his identity and more importantly the role he has to play in a war torn world in which the weak is devoured by the strong. HP/?, Geralt/Yennifer.
1. Loss

**A.N.- This is just a small experimentation, just to see if other people have a similar interest and want this to continue on. My first crossover story! Yay!**

 **The entire won't be canon or there would be parts where I would add my own material into the story…just so everybody knows. I'm undecided on pairings thus far, for Harry I clarify and I'm open to discussion about this. I'm also not sure whether to turn Harry into a Witcher or not, I might just make him take on the world as a human with talented magical abilities.**

 **Crossover Harry Potter and the Witcher**

 **Chapter 1: Loss**

" _ **What am I fighting against, you ask?...I plan to destroy the manifestation of destiny and in doing so…allow the world to move on its accord."**_ **– man known as the moniker 'The Reaper', 1272**

He saw nothing but darkness, felt nothing but a coldness that made his spine curl.

" _I'll hold him off, take Harry and go!"_

The male voice yelled before a flash of sickly green light echoed which was followed by a feminine scream and the sound of a body dropping heavily to the ground. A cold chuckle, tone filled with a mixture of amusement and mockery echoed as a dark hooded individual looked down on the body of the man he had just killed.

" _Step aside foolish girl…"_ The robed figure snarled before the pathetic scene before him, a stick pointing menacingly at the red haired woman standing in front of him, arms spread wide.

" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_ The woman begged.

" _I will not repeat myself again, step aside now."_ The hooded man warned.

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…please, have mercy…have mercy…"_ The woman continued to beg but was struck down by a green jet of light sent her falling lifelessly to the ground. The dark hooded figure then leveled his wand at the small babe who stared back at the stick pointing at it. He could see it now, the gleaming red eyes of the dark hooded figure that seemed to bore through his entire being. The man's lips curled distastefully as he mouthed something inaudible and everything flashed vibrant green.

Immediately shooting up from his bed, a boy with long thick midnight black hair was now fully alert with adrenaline rushing rapidly through his entire body. It was that dream again, just who were those people? Shaking his head, the boy got out of bed and got dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of a white shirt, dark slacks, and flat heeled shoes.

"Ah, Hadrian sweetie…good morning." A woman with mahogany colored hair and warm green eyes kissed him gently on the cheek as he climbed onto his chair with a plate of eggs and slices of bacon waiting for him. The mere smell of it made his stomach growl like a starving Fiend.

"Good morning, mama." The boy, Hadrian responded with a shy smile.

"You look a bit pale…" The woman said as she placed a hand on his forehead to which he attempted to shrug off with childlike petulance.

"Might have to get that Witcher over mother…my poor little brother looks to be affected with vampirism." Across from Hadrian, a beautiful young woman in her late teens with long flowing mahogany hair, heart shaped face and brown doe eyes grinned widely at her said younger sibling who was less than amused.

"There's a Witcher here?" Hadrian asked, fascination in his tone while his mother merely shook her head with disapproval.

"Yes, apparently he and a young girl arrived around midnight…" His older sister said in a hush-hush tone as Hadrian nodded, his hair bouncing as he did so. He had heard of them, vaguely from the tales of his parents, that they were monster slayers that underwent some strange trial that gave them extraordinary powers yet stripped them of their humanity. Additionally, the young boy had learnt that there use to be more of their kind but as civilization evolved and further developed, Witchers had become relics of a past long forgotten. Even so, the tales that his parents had recounted to him were the type of stories that would easily trigger the imaginations of any impressionable young curious child.

"Where is Father?" The younger child then asked, surveying the kitchen.

"He's went to your Uncle Simon's forge…he should be coming back." His mother responded, as she sat down next to him.

"Hmm, maybe I should alert the Witcher that a Waterhag is on the loose and is now terrorizing children." Hadrian shot back, matching his older sister's smile.

"Selina…quit picking on your brother...its unbecoming of you." Hadrian smirked as his sister looked affronted.

"Hadrian, quit antagonizing your sister. I've raised you to be a better boy than that." Now it was Hadrian's turn to pout as Selina smiled.

Whatever banter the two children were planning on unleashing against each other was quenched as a man opened the front door of their house and shot them both a wide bright smile. He was tall with broad shoulders with untamed black hair and deep brown eyes that were identical to his daughter's.

"Good Mourning, my two wonderful rapscallions…" The man greeted both Hadrian and Selina with a twinkling smile and proceeded to ruffle their hair, which caused both of them to shoot indignant stares towards him.

"And there is my man-child of a husband…" The woman shook her head as the man dipped down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"My dear Alice…cruel and sharp your tongue pierces me deeply, yet I will not waver..." The man brought a hand to his chest dramatically before taking a seat next to his daughter who only rolled her eyes at their parents antics while Hadrian scrunched up his face at the mushiness on displayed.

"What did the Witcher want, Joseph?" Alice asked uneasily, her eyes darted towards her son with protectiveness.

"He was on a contract set up by Horace and his recent livestock problem and wanted to ask some questions." Joseph responded, digging into his breakfast.

"Was that it?" Alice responded.

"Now that you asked, he did say something along the lines of sensing something peculiar as he arrived in this village…didn't hear anything after that, something about some hocus pocus about being similar to a Source, whatever that is." Joseph waved his hand off.

"Did you ask the Witcher whether they recruit children into their ranks or not?" Selina asked with excitement in her voice.

"Selina!" Alice chided her daughter.

"What?" The young woman defended herself, "Father was curious about it too. Tell her father."

Joseph was obviously startled as his wife's gaze centered on him.

"You didn't." Was all she said.

"Well…I asked it in more of jest and the lad seemed to treat it as such…" The man seemed to shrink and fidget nervously. Alice sighed and decided to let it slide as the family continued their meal in relative peace. After washing and drying their plates and utensils, Alice informed her children of her imminent market trip as Selina and Hadrian rushed out of their home to walk around the small village, hopeful in catching a glimpse of the Witcher their parents and the whole village were talking about. However, their fellow village neighbors were rather tight lipped about it and many told them to go home, do something else or just sent them away with some snacks shoved into their hands.

The two siblings were planning on walking back home when they stumbled on a scene.

"Give it back!" An ashen haired girl shouted as two boys were throwing something back and forth while the girl struggled to get whatever they were tossing back. Hadrian watched as the girl stumbled and fell. Selina immediately marched towards them and caught the item in her hand as the two bullies stopped immediately as their eyes widened with fear.

"Well, well what have we here?…It would seem that your parents would soon be having a chat with you both." She said coldly as she watched the two young boys in front of her squirming. The two bullies blurted a half audible apology before scampering off, tails between their legs. Hadrian then slowly approached the ashen haired girl who had fell to her knees and offered a hand.

The first thing he noticed was that she had big, bright green eyes similar to his. The girl warily looked at his proffered hand for a split second before taking it as Hadrian lifted her up to her feet.

"Hi." Hadrian greeted.

"Hello." The ashen haired girl responded slowly.

"I'm Hadrian." He introduced himself.

"Cirilla…you can call me Ciri though." The girl allowed herself to smile as Selina approached the two and immediately locked the boy in a headlock.

"Ah, you were with the Witcher this morning, were you not?" She asked, giving what seemed to be silver necklace back to the girl as Ciri slowly nodded.

"Does he know where you are?" Selina asked as the smaller girl started to shift uncomfortably.

"No worries, my brother likes to wander off too…he has a terrible sense of direction." She winked at Ciri who grinned.

"Selina!" Both girls laughed at the glare Hadrian was shooting at them. However, Ciri felt a tinge of envy rise within her as she watched the two siblings argue good-naturedly with each other. It was a bitter reminder to herself of which she could never have as she watched Selina pull at her brother's cheeks as he struggled.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up." Ciri touched her cheek and grimaced at the dirt and soot she saw on her finger.

"So where are you headed towards?" Hadrian asked as the trio walked with the autumn breeze blowing gently against their faces.

"Kaer Morhen." Ciri responded.

"Is that where Witchers are trained?" Selina piped up.

"I suppose you could say that, yeah." Ciri responded.

"Do you not wish to become a Witcher?" Hadrian asked.

"I…don't know." Came the quiet response.

"I would like to travel…see the world." Selina said with a sigh as Hadrian nodded too. He loved his parents dearly and the village he was raised in but he would like to see what the world had to show him beyond the horizon.

Reaching their house, Selina went to grab a basin while Hadrian poured some water into it. After a quick wash, Ciri was drying her refreshed face with a towel.

"Thank you." She smiled as Selina waved her off.

"Now that's done and dusted…" Ciri's ears perked up as she saw the boy return with two wooden swords in his hands and beckoned her towards the backyard. There was a nice flat clearing present.

"You've handled a sword before?" Hadrian asked as he held out one wooden weapon to the girl.

"A tiny bit." Ciri responded as she took it and gave it a test swing. Hadrian said nothing as he readied his own wooden sword in a stance that was taught to him by his father before lunging. Selina merely watched on as she saw the two children 'play'. Blocking a heavy blow, Ciri immediately knew that she was facing an opponent who was fast, efficient and brutal in his style as he skillfully blocked or dodged every single blow she attempted to land on him while still managing to swing out towards her.

Parrying an upward slash, the ashen haired girl countered with a forceful straight jab that narrowly missed brushing against the dark haired boy's left cheek as he shifted his head quickly towards his right in anticipation of the move. Ciri felt adrenaline running rapidly in each of her four limbs like never before as she glanced over at Hadrian who was breathing evenly, his eyes never leaving hers. She lunged towards him, their wooden swords clashing against each other as they once again traded blows.

Hadrian made note that his opponent's blows had gotten faster but he could not feel a tad disappointed as he had expected much more from a person that was trained by a Witcher. His emotions must have been picked up despite his even face as he saw Ciri's expression morphed into one of anger as charged at him and a flash of cyan light promptly filled his eyes.

 _"Teleportation?!"_ He thought to himself as his eyes widened a tad for the briefest second as the ashen haired girl vanished before he felt the cyan light flash behind him and he reacted. Selina could only watch on with wide eyes as the ashen haired girl teleported behind her brother, wooden sword aimed towards his head as Hadrian bent his knees and twisted his body at an angle with a flexibility that even the most experienced dancers would be impressed at. The swing aimed at the back of his head ended up slicing air.

Ciri was in shock as not even attacking from behind could bring her victory and before she knew it, the wooden sword in her grasp was knocked out of her hand and clattered uselessly on the ground a few feet away from her.

 _"How?"_ Ciri stared at the wooden weapon lying motionlessly on the dirt ground. She was brought back to the present when she heard his footsteps approach.

"What are you?" Hadrian inquired as he strengthened the grip on his wooden sword, the maneuver he had just performed was a risky move that he had only began to learn recently from his father and if not done properly could cause damage to his back muscles. He had to give the girl credit to be the only person apart from his father to push him this far.

"I…" Ciri started, her mind racing to come up with an answer to a question that she had asked herself many times. _"What am I?"_

"I don't know." She quietly whispered as Hadrian could only stare incredulously at her.

"Tch, whatever." The green-eyed boy shrugged and picking up the second wooden sword, walked back into the house to store them away.

"Cheer up." Selina patted Ciri gently on her head as the ashen haired girl looked up at the taller girl.

"It's been a long time since my little brother has had a more than decent challenge. You did just fine." She finished as Ciri blushed.

"Where did Hadrian learn to fight like that?" Ciri asked courageously.

"Father was once a knight before he married mother and decided to settle down." Selina responded with a smile.

"Oh." Ciri replied. "Was that magic you just did…can all Witchers do that?" Selina asked, curiosity shining from her eyes.

Taken aback by the bluntness, Ciri stuttered. "I'm not sure…I haven't met many Witchers yet." Selina was about to respond when she felt a chilling sensation touch her right shoulder. Looking up, she saw snow descending upon the village as her little brother stepped out.

"Odd, snow this time of the year?..." Selina remarked, hand out.

"What's that…" Hadrian pointed out to the hill overlooking the village in front of him, eyes wide.

Two heads darted to where he was pointing at and gasps escaped from both girls as in the skies was a enormous vessel not dissimilar to a navy galley floating and sailing effortlessly in the air out of what seemed to be a portal of pure darkness. It had to be dream, a nightmare as Hadrian felt the blood running through his veins freeze as the vessel in the sky approached his home.

Then it happened, the screaming and surprised shouting amidst the loud noise of what seemed to be distorted barking of dogs and the clinking of heavy armor. Before Hadrian could process what was happening, two figures rushed in front of them.

One individual was clad in what he saw was a mixture or leather and metal armor but that was not the matter that caught his attention, it was the man's white hair and amber eyes not unlike that of a cat's that had him frozen. The man did not say anything but Hadrian could tell he was furious as he glared at Ciri for what seemed to be longest and simultaneously the shortest time before grabbing her and rushing off without speaking a word.

Before Selina and Hadrian could say anything, they felt a large and steady hand on their shoulder and looking up, they saw their father's grim face.

"Father-" Selina started but was silenced by what their father said next.

"I'm going to find your mother...take Hadrian and run!" Joseph said solemly. For some reason, the words seemed so very familiar for Hadrian.

"Father!" Selina protested as Joseph squeezed her shoulder.

"Run! You're in charge of Hadrian…it's up to you now! GO!" Joseph yelled and pushed his daughter away before drawing his blade and spinning around to block an oncoming sword with a clash of metal rang.

Selina with a resigned cry turned around and grabbing her little brother's hand made a run towards the woods.

Hadrian was resisting as he saw the back of his father who was currently engaging a figure clad in heavy black colored armor with a matching colored nefarious helmet with a white skull as the faceplate shrinking past his tear filled eyes.

"Let go Selina!" He screamed, tugging as his sister continued to run with his hand locked in an iron clad grasp in hers as the distance between him and his father grew.

"What are you doing?!..." He continued struggling as the grip hardened, he could no longer see his father.

"We have to go back for mother and father!" Bruises started to form and pain shot up his right arm yet his sister did not listen nor speak.

"Father!" His anguish scream was but one of many that fed into the chaos amidst other anguish cries. Soon there was nothing but silence as they were surrounded and engulfed by trees. However this peace was short lived as Hadrian's grief and tears were soon replaced by a fear that made his heart sink due to the sound of distorted growling and barking echoed his ears.

Noises of quick shuffling could be heard from behind them and it was gaining on them. Hadrian had never felt so tired, the struggling as well as the running had taken its toll as the barking, growling and shuffling continue to ring in his ears. He was broken from his trance like state that operated between reality and his thoughts when Selina stopped at the bottom of a tree.

"Sis-"

"Hadrian, remember the time when we were playing hide and seek and you revealed your perfect place to hide?" Selina spoke softly, kneeling to speak to her little brother, staring into his suddenly wide eyes.

He nodded.

"Can you get to that place again?" Selina asked as she placed both of her hands on her brother's rosy cheeks.

He nodded again.

Selina then hoisted him up to the lowest branch of the giant oak tree to which he caught and lifted himself safely on the branch. He then proceeded to climb up two branches. He then looked to his sister down below him to which he was given a thumbs up.

"Come on sis….come on up!" He said, the panic in his voice making it sound more like a croak.

"Hadrian," Seline spoke with a smile, "no matter what happens…you'll always be my bratty, little brother that I adore-"

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop talking rubbish Selina and take my hand!" Hadrian shouted, anxiously starting to climb down, his vision fogging up as he extended his hand as far as his body allowed it to extend.

"I know you'll become a great man, know that wherever I may be, I'll always be with you, so live Hadrian…" Tears rolled down Selina's eyes and down her cheeks.

"I love you, little brother." With a final beaming smile, Hadrian watched as young woman that was his best friend, partner-in-crime, playmate and sister turn away from his extended hand and instead ran in a different direction.

He wanted to scream, to shout but the approaching sound of growling as well as shuffling made his throat clamp up.

Then, he saw it. A distorted, twisted variant of what seemed to be a hound. However, it was unlike any hound he had ever seen as it simply looked wrong. Jagged razor sharp crystals covering its back with sharp claws at the end of each limb and scaly lizard like head with a jaw of serrated teeth and those eyes, eyes that were red like that of a ruby gemstone that shone maliciously. To Hadrian's terror, a second creature appeared from behind the first one and another one. He could only clutch onto the trunk of the oak tree with his life as a whole pack of those creatures appeared into his view.

The lead creature was sniffing the air, growling all the while salivating. Hadrian saw it slowly lift its head up but before it could do so entirely, a rock struck its head as it elicited an angry growl towards a direction which Hadrian could not see clearly. Then it barked at its fellow creatures and the entire pack resumed pursuit of whatever that surprised them. His mind was unable to process all that was said to him as he could only watch, paralyzed on the spot and unable to shout his sister's the time his mind had finished processing all that happened, she was gone as was the sounds of barking, growling and shuffling.

The concept of time was lost on him though he could see that it was night with the only source being the moon. He could hear no noise of any kind save his own breathing. It was as if everything that had happened during the span of this particular night had been a distant nightmare and that none of what he saw, heard or experience had ever happened.

Tentatively, he made his way down back to the ground. He had never felt so small surrounded by towering old oak trees. The air was chilly as the small boy hugged himself in an attempt to warm himself. He started in the direction he last saw his sister and started walking. It was not long before he was in a part of the woods that his father had specifically told him to stay away from. In the distance, he heard the sound of water flowing and ran towards it. Soon he found a stream that led him to the end of a cliff.

He took several steps towards the edge by the waterfall and looked down. His eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat as he saw a motionless body lying on the shore of the river below. The combination of fear, urgency and panic caused the small boy to slowly descend down the cliff edge via the uneven rock face. Tears flowed down his cheeks as the image of the unmoving body was burnt deep into his mind was all he could see.

He narrowly lost his footing as he misstep and in his haste to not let himself fall, deeply cut his left palm. The boy willed himself to not openly cry out in pain as he continued taking small steps and descended. As his feet came into contact with solid ground, he darted without a care in the world forward.

His run devolved into slow steps as he neared the body, reality obliterating all the hope he had and what remained of his optimism into oblivion.

"Sis?" Hadrian spoke as he knelt before his sister's still form.

No response.

"Sis?...Come one, we have to go home…"

Silence.

"It's not funny…wake up, please…" He reached his with his uninjured hand and tugged at his sister's arm.

Nothing.

His heart refusing to believe what his mind was telling him and that his sister would open her eyes with a mischievous grin and leap up with a dramatic shout that would make him fall on his bottom in surprise. She would then laugh at his credulousness in which he would pout at. When she remained motionless, tears that had been held back were finally released.

No longer having anything to care about, his silent weeping grew to anguished cries that filled the cold dark skies as he held onto Selina. Amidst his grief as he cried, rage grew within the small boy as he cursed the ones that took everything he loved from him, his inability to do anything but run and powerlessness that cost him his family and the world for allowing this to happen.

"Let her go, son…She's at peace" Hadrian froze, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he heard the voice of a man behind him. Slowly turning his head around, he saw a man dressed in a fitting brown tradesman jacket over a white shirt and dark slacks and brown knee length boots standing in a formal pose. Hadrian also noted that the man was bald and looked very normal but meeting the gaze of the stranger's brown eyes sent shivers down his spine, there was something disconcerting about them.

When Hadrian said nothing, the man then performed an articulate bow with a form that would make any noble envious.

"Gaunter O'Dimm, at your service." The man introduced himself.

"Hadrian…" Hadrian responded in a small tone, wiping the tears on his face with the back of his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hadrian." O'Dimm extended a hand with a smile which prompted Hadrian to return the gesture, as well as he could anyways.

"What are you doing in these parts of the woods, Mr. O'Dimm?...Father said that no one would venture this far." Hadrian asked, his curiosity raised despite his sadness due to having someone to talk to.

"Ah, your father seems to be a brilliant fellow..." O'Dimm scratched his head with a uneasy smile as he knelt down on one knee, "To be honest Hadrian, I'm lost."

"Oh…" Hadrian responded, then looked down. "I'm lost too." He smiled bitterly.

O'Dimm nodded with understanding as he inspected the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. O'Dimm but I have to find a place to lay my sister…" Hadrian said as he bowed and turned away to start on his task to building a pyre. O'Dimm watched on in silence as the boy collected and carried, at times drag what wood he could by himself. Breathing hard, Hadrian surveyed at the untidy pile of wood that he had gathered into a small heap. Knowing what he had to next, he closed his eyes and approached the body of his sister.

"Would you like my assistance, Hadrian?" Hadrian opened his eyes with shock to see the strange man known as Gaunter still there, watching him. He turned to glance at his sister then back at O'Dimm and nodded.

To his amazement, O'Dimm raised extended his open hand and Selina's body started to float off the ground. Hadrian was rendered speechless as he watched the event unfold before his eyes. O'Dimm gently lowered the body of the deceased young woman onto the top of the pyre and inclined his head towards the small boy still staring at him with awe.

Shaking himself from his dazzlement, Hadrian approached the pyre with two rocks. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to produce fire as not even a spark would appear and was soon smashing the two rocks violently together, not the least caring that he was being observed.

He stopped when he heard the sound of fingers snapping and white-hot flames ignited before him from thin air, engulfing the pyre. The rocks fell from his hands as Hadrian slowly turned to face O'Dimm whose expression betrayed nothing. Knowing better than to prod, Hadrian backed up slowly and stood silently next to the enigmatic man who still had his head inclined and now had his eyes closed, while he himself stared into the flames that soon engulfed everything.

His pale hands curled into tight fists as his eyes were glued deeply into the flames.

 **Please Read and Review, thank you!**


	2. A Shot of Courage

**A.N.- Thank you for the reviews, they were very insightful, Gilly619 I want to acknowledge your response as the one I wish to acknowledge. Believe me, I struggled greatly with regards to letting Selina escape or have her character end right shortly after introducing her and the importance she was to Hadrian however I decided in order Hadrian to grow and become a much more colder and for the emergence and development of a more cynical, pragmatic realist character. With Selina alive, Hadrian would never grow and reach the potential he is destined to reach, as he would no doubt rely on his sister more than ever. However I am inclined to further flesh out both Selina and Hadrian's character and relationship through Hadrian's thoughts and his memories.**

 **Another reviewer has remarked that Gaunter O'Dimm being the Satan equivalent in the Witcher universe would find it beneath him to appeal to a single child however I would address to that reviewer that O'Dimm has often shown himself to certain individuals that he finds interesting and Hadrian is no ordinary child by any means. Luring a child who is in despair into a sense of false security and gaining his trust would be exactly in my opinion a devilish thing to do.**

 **The turn of this story was to skip all the narrative of the books and the first two games after this chapter, as I have not had a full and comprehensible grasp on the history and character dynamics for me to confidently and accurately portray the events that happen in a fashion in which I would find to be acceptable. It is because all the aforementioned material is centered around Geralt of Rivia and twisting it to fit Harry (Hadrian) into it seems strange for me. However I would still include the main cast within this story so fear not!**

 **Lastly, I want to say that I'm going temporarily suspend all my other works on hold as I'm getting great inspiration for this particular piece.**

 **Chapter 2: A Shot of Courage**

 _Months later_

In the cover of night, a merchant wagon pulled by two horses rapidly raced down the dirt paths which then transformed into paved concrete roads as it crossed a sturdy stone bridge. Unknownst to the merchant who was steering the horses on, within the goods he had in his possession at the back of his cargo an additional barrel of unknown quality was unintentionally placed with the rest of his merchandise.

The wagon, spurred on by its driver was quickly approaching a large gate that enveloped a bustling and noisy city beyond its doors. Stonewalls that protected the city was heavily guarded by soldiers clad in red above their polished steel armor. Oxenfurt, a city considered to be the crown jewel of the Redanian Empire, located on the northern shore of the Pontar River and south of Novigrad and infamous for its academy which is boasted for rightly being the largest in the Northern Kingdoms. The wagon stopped at the foot of the gate as a guard halted for it to stop.

"What business do you have in Oxenfurt?" The guard asked gruffly.

"Trade." The merchant replied.

"Is that right?" The guard responded and gestured with his head at his subordinates, "Check it."

The merchant showed no protest as the guards did their routine checkup for every trader. It was a silent procedure as two guards raised their ignited torches that illuminated everything in the wagon.

"Clear!." A younger guard called out as the lead guard then made a gesture with his hand to signal the gate to be opened as the merchant who had taken an opportunity to indulge a smoke with his pipe got back on.

"Welcome to Oxenfurt." The lead guard said in a tone that did not fully echo the sentiment.

The merchant only tipped his hat in response as he spurred his horses to move forward. Stopping at a large red tiled roof structure with a hanging sign that wrote 'The Alchemy', the unassuming merchant disembarked from his seat and strolled into the Oxenfurt inn.

Despite the noise coming from the vibrant nightlife, no individual saw what seemed to be a small boy that opened the flaps to the back of the wagon and quickly jumped off with keen alertness. Pulling the black hood of his hooded cape, in which he commandeered from a clothesline in a distant village and securing it over his head, the boy disappeared into the rowdy crowd, leaving no trace of his existence.

The boy darted expertly using the night as his cover to avoid any unwanted attention as he had learned much of the art of espionage from his own instinct and experience to keep the vow he made to himself alive. At last he had found his destination, it was fairly obvious that he had crossed into the more opulent portion of the city as the structure styles as well as the clothes people wore in his vicinity would indicate.

Gathering his courage he approached the guard standing by the gate in front of a mansion that was completely white with a bored expression on his face.

"Excuse me sir…" Hadrian started, staring straight into the eyes of the guard.

"What do you want, urchin? This property is off limits." The guard looked down at the boy. The boys narrowed his eyes at the derogatory slang thrown his way but otherwise did not react as he calmly responded while pulling a flier from behind his back and tossing it at the feet of the guard.

"The Master's gauntlet…I want in." He said with the utmost conviction.

The guard stared at the boy before him for a good five seconds before bursting out laughing. Everyone around them stopped their conversations to watch the unfolding scene slowly playing out itself.

"You're serious." The guard laughed in between his breaths as the boy remained unnerved.

"Oy, Frank…Get a load of this." The guard yelled as an older guard came into view from behind the gate, his beard and hair starting to grey.

"What are you going about now you buffoon and what's with all this commotion?" Frank grunted, surveying the noisy scene before him with dark brown eyes.

"This urchin here wants a go at the Master's challenge." The younger, more impertinent guard exclaimed.

"Is that right?" Frank responded as he stared at the said urchin who stared back. With a smirk, the older guard looked at his younger colleague and nodded.

"B…But…he's…he can't be older than ten." The guard exclaimed as the gates creaked opened.

"Oh sod off Martin…y'er actin' like a spoiled girl that had her favorite teacup taken away from her." Frank gruffly responded as a shadow of a grin appeared momentarily on Hadrian's face. Frank beckoned Hadrian to follow him as the growing crowd behind him was noisily and frantically talking about the latest development of this event.

"Why'd you back me up?" Hadrian asked quietly, evidently not expecting a stranger to stick up for him.

"Call it a gut feeling, boy or misplaced sentimentality if yer feeling cynical…" The man was unwilling to divulge more as they soon appeared in a stage in which a raised platform was visible.

"I hope you perform well under pressure." Was the man's final piece of advice before leaving Hadrian instructions to stand on the platform. Approaching it, Hadrian surveyed the bow prepared for him. It was a standard short bow carved and crafted beautifully from Mahogany wood that seemed to be in perfect condition. There seemed to also be a quiver containing three steel tipped arrows. Methodically taking an arrow from the quiver secured on the table, Hadrian took aim at nothing in particular and pulled the arrow back before setting it back down.

"So…you're the one that has had everyone up and talking…interesting" A strong yet soft voice caused Hadrian to turn around to face a well-built man with fair skin, long polished black hair and sharp grey eyes. Again, despite that he had never met the man, Hadrian believed the voice to be familiar, as if he had heard it before but where. There was a sense of natural arrogance that came with the man.

"Cyrus Stygian." The man extended a hand, to which Hadrian stared at before taking it for a firm shake.

"Hadrian." He responded. If Stygian had noticed his lack of desire to disclaim his last name, he certainly did a good job hiding it.

"Ah, now that is done and over with, let's get on with the task…this is all very exciting" Stygian clapped his hands as Hadrian could hear the noise of an excited crowd growing louder.

"I certainly hope you do not mind that I had guests invited…you certainly played a huge part in stirring up their interests." Stygian spoke with a gleam in his eyes. Hadrian wanted to say that it was not intent to draw attention to himself but decided against voicing his thoughts as the man clearly was use to people to agree with him.

"Just tell me what that task entails." Hadrian said.

"Confident are we?" Stygian responded with a grin then snapped his fingers and torches surrounding them were all ignited.

A single stationary target was revealed to Hadrian. Evidently, the crowd was confused as well as any individual with any hint of experience with regards to using a bow could hit the target fairly well. Their questions were all answered as Stygian took out a Temeria Oren that was indistinguishable from any other Oren but Hadrian soon discovered one tiny but crucial difference. At the center of the coin, the metal was hollowed out, leaving a small yet crude square hole at the center of the otherwise flawless coin.

"It's simple," Stygian explained to everyone watching and Hadrian, "Shoot your arrow through this hollowed Oren and I will accept you as my student."

Stygian then tossed the said Oren towards Frank who caught it who went to secure it tightly with a piece of string on the stationary target. The Oren glinting tauntingly as it swung gently, like that of a pendulum from within a grand clock. His grey eyes turned to survey Hadrian's determined gaze.

"You have three arrows…" Before Hadrian could respond, Stygian added, "If you lose…well, let's just say you won't be seeing Oxenfurt anytime soon again."

"I understand." Hadrian stared back, hand tightening on the bow in his grasp before making his way to the platform facing the target.

As he walked, a distant yet vivid memory appeared at the forefront of his mind.

 _The sound of an arrow shooting through the crudely made figure of a man from straw echoed the air as birds flocked away from a nearby tree and into a sky where the sun was setting. A messy black haired boy with green eyes lowered his bow with an expression of disappointment as he saw where his arrow landed. He then felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked up to see his father smiling at him._

 _"Father?" Hadrian asked in a defeated small tone._

 _"Yes son?" Joseph responded._

 _"What…What am I missing?" The boy asked._

Hadrian took one glance at the arrow in his right hand and back at the target, the Oren tied around its neck was swaying. With expert grace and fluidity, Hadrian used his left hand to raise his bow and with his first arrow pulled back against the string from his right hand.

 _"_ _What did you feel the moment you pulled the arrow back?" Joseph asked from beside him._

 _"…afraid. I was afraid." Hadrian responded softly._

 _"Why were you afraid."_

Readying his aim, he released.

Cling!

Hadrian inwardly felt his stomach sink as the sound of metal coming into contact with metal signaled that although he had hit the target, the tip of the arrow did not reach its desired destination. Despite the size of the crowd and the noise they were generating, Hadrian had never felt so small, so alone.

 _"I want to be as good as you father!" Hadrian proclaimed to his father who listened intently._

 _"But…" Hadrian lowered the bow in his hand, "But I'm afraid I won't ever come close. I'm afraid that I might fall."_

Hadrian took the second arrow from the quiver and raised his bow while pulling the arrow back against the string. The winds were picking up as the tied up Oren was now swinging back and forth at a quicker rate than before. Hadrian readjusted his breathing, his eyes never once leaving his target. His right hand released the arrow from its chamber and he watched as a small cling was heard but his anticipation was short lived as the arrow failed to fully nail the Oren in place and Hadrian could only watch as it slid out and fell to the ground next to his first arrow.

The groans of the crowd that had been cheers just a tad before echoed his feelings from within.

Cyrus Stygian watched Hadrian with fascination, he had taught many pupils in the art of archery and the only people who successfully passed this test could only be attributed to no more than the amount of fingers he had on both hands. The boy had experience for sure, his pose and technique was that of an individual that has had exposure to top training from a skilled teacher. It was the finer details that the boy still needed to refine. But how can that be as the boy was dressed in what seemed to be dirty clothes of a peasant. Just who was he?

Meanwhile Frank stared intently at the two arrows that was fired by the boy he had backed, he had to admit, the marksmanship the boy displayed for his age was remarkable. The difference between the results from his first and second arrow differed greatly in that the boy was able to notice his mistakes and most importantly adapt and change immediately as many archers have habits that has accompanied them since they have started to take up the craft that changing the way they shoot and adjusting would prove to be difficult and not easily fixed. But now, with the wind was blowing, the boy had to adapt even more with his last attempt.

Meanwhile, the said boy who had more than impressed some individuals from within the crowd stared at the third and final arrow in his grasp.

 _"It's okay, Hadrian…" Joseph placed a hand on Hadrian's shouder, "It's alright to be afraid. To be honest I'm afraid too...in fact, a lot."_

 _Hadrian looked up, eyes wide with disbelief as his father chuckled at his surprised expression._

 _"I'm scared that I might not be a good father for you and Selina," Joseph began as Hadrian had to resist loudly protesting, "I'm scared that your mother might regret choosing me as her husband..."_

 _Hadrian swallowed as he continued to listen._

 _"Most of all," Joseph finished, "I'm frightened that you or Selina might get hurt and that I couldn't stop it."_

Hadrian then readied himself as for the third time as he raised his bow. His eyes rising to stare at the taunting, unmoving target, the Oren glinting as it swung. Before it was only swaying gently, now it was tossing back and forth violently as the winds picked up.

 _"Why do we fall?" Joseph asked._ Hadrian's right hand started to shake, causing his respective left hand to do so as well.

 _"I don't know." Hadrian responded in a small tone, hands curled into fists as he struggled to find the answer that desperately evaded him._

 _"We fall...so that we may learn to pick ourselves up."_

To combat his two hands that were shaking, Hadrian closed his eyes and readjusted his breathing.

 _"So get up...dust yourself... and try again." Hadrian obeyed as his shaking hands clasped around the handle of the bow that had fallen out from his grip. As he raised the bow, he drew the arrow in his right hand back and released._

 _"We're so incredibly proud of you…Hadrian."_

Hadrian was frozen on the spot as he heard his father's parting words, whether it was his mind's creation or something else was followed by the sound of metal piecing wood, his mind was numb as he saw the arrow penetrate through the hollowed center of the Oren. The swinging coin was nailed tightly in place as the arrow held it in place.

His third and final arrow was shot flawlessly.

Immediately, after the realization of his success had dawned upon him, all tension and fatigue that had been built up through the night exploded as he fell to his knees amidst the exploding cheering that seemed to have broken through a wave of silence.

Cyrus Stygian could only laugh as he stared at the boy, it seems like things were getting interesting around here in Oxenfurt.

The guards soon escorted the audience, which was still chatting loudly about the skills of the mysterious boy. Soon Hadrian was wakened from his daze as a pair of armored boots came into his view. Looking up he saw the guard that had stuck up for him earlier, Frank as well as Stygian.

Taking Stygian' extended hand, Hadrian was pulled to his feet. No words were spoken as the renowned swordsman and archer led the boy into his mansion through large main double doors. Hadrian barely responded as maids lined up on both his left and right in an orderly fashion as they bowed in courtesy.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Stygian turned to face Hadrian who snapped his feet, giving the man his full attention.

"First off, congratulations Hadrian…a most excellent display." Stygian said as he awkwardly gave his student a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Hadrian responded.

"Have you had dinner?" Stygian asked and laughed when a loud growling noise, originating from Hadrian's stomach protested with eagerness.

Hadrian nodded despite his embarrassment.

"Before that, please do freshen up…Amelia? Elizabeth?" Two young women, one who had black hair and the other brown and was dressed in black and white maid outfits, appeared before them. Hadrian noted that they seem to be around his sister's age.

"Yes milord?" Both of them asked.

"Show my newest student to his new room and take him to the dining room after making him as presentable as possible."

"I can bathe and dress myself!" Hadrian protested loudly, the miniscule yet alive childishness within him stirred up.

"I don't think I recall saying anything about bathing...but why not, could you ladies assist in that as well?" Stygian tut-tutted as he raised his eyebrow with amusement when Harry blushed and the two girls giggled.

"Well off you go then." Stygian waved off Hadrian's protests as he was dragged away by two excited young women.

Hadrian had learnt that Elizabeth, the girl who had curly brown hair, had lost her parents when she was very young to the plague and had spent her years as a child begging on the streets before Stygian had taken her in when she was caught trying to pickpocket his coin pouch. Amelia, who had long straight black hair, had a similar unhappy story as she ran away from her parents and her home because they had attempted to marry her off to a man three times her age. She however did not inform how she got employed by Cyrus Stygian but Hadrian respected her as such and did not prod as he himself had secrets that he would only keep close to himself.

However, he did reveal his treasured relationship between him and his sister Selina and shared a couple stories of him messing around with her and other times of pranking or intentionally annoying her.

"I can't believe you two did that!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"The punishment was well worth it." Hadrian smiled as the two reached a door on the second floor.

"This is your room, you'll find that there's a bathroom adjoined to the room. The master's room is down the hallway just for your information." Amelia gestured as

Hadrian nodded.

"We prepared clothes for you, they're on the bed. We'll be waiting here when you're finished" Elizabeth added with a smile.

Closing the door behind him, Hadrian was faced with the biggest, luxuriously decorated room he had ever laid his eyes on. Sure, he had only one home that he could compare to and already knowing that Cyrus Stygian was more than wealthy did not lessen the overwhelming feeling he felt. Just his bed alone was three times bigger than the one he remembered sleeping in his old home. Shrugging his mind off his thoughts, he went and refreshed himself.

Cyrus Stygian nodded approval as Amelia and Elizabeth led a Hadrian that had cleaned up rather well after himself in addition to the change of clothes from his peasant outfit to one that consisted of fitting black boots, dark slacks, a white shirt and black jerkin. The boy definitely looked like an aristocrat.

Sitting down across from Stygian, Hadrian could barely keep his face from regressing to that of a expression a starving man would make in the presence of a buffet as far as the eyes could see.

Stygian smiled as he beckoned for the boy to dig in.

Hadrian ate like a starving man, manners be damned as he stabbed two juicy pieces of the finest steaks he had ever seen onto his plate followed by two chicken drumsticks that had been fried to perfection along with a piece of grilled salmon steak that was pink and tender. He then dug into his plate heartily.

It had been so long, so long since he could eat with such carefreeness and joy. After that fateful night, Hadrian resorted to unsavory and questionable means in filling his stomach as he drifted. From meager scraps to worms and edible plants, he ate it all. At other instances, he had to ignore the hunger all together. There was never a moment where he could let his mind rest as he was warned of the treachery that laid before him. Monsters that lurked in the shadows, the skies and the depths, bandits and highwaymen that had no moral code of any sort to which they abided to and the unforgiving wrath of mother nature.

As he ate, the fact that he was now here, alive and sitting at the dining table in a room that was as big as his former home in a lavishly built and opulently decorated mansion while eating the most delicious meal he has ever had not yet fully registered.

"Slow down…the food's going nowhere and you'll be under my tutelage for some time I reckon." Stygian laughed as the boy blushed and sheepishly took smaller bites.

"Pardon my curiosity, there is one thing that I have been wondering," The noble asked as Hadrian looked up.

"Who taught you to shoot?" Stygian was leant forward, chin resting beneath clasped hands.

Hadrian weighed his options at the question as the man seemed trustworthy and nice enough with keeping his word as well as providing a place for him to stay in so far therefore he decided to respond honestly to return the favor.

"My father taught me when I turned six." Hadrian responded and added with pride, "He use to be a knight for Temeria…Ser Peverall was his title."

"I see…is…is he well?" Stygian asked, the tone in his voice changed as the fork in Hadrian's grip fell onto his plate with a loud clang.

"I'm afraid he past away sir." Hadrian said softly.

A long drawn silence filled the air as both individuals seemed to withdraw to themselves. That was until the older man decided to break the heavy atmosphere lingering above them.

"Thank you for trusting me enough with this information." Stygian forced a smile as Hadrian nodded.

If Hadrian had looked up at that moment instead of carrying on feasting at that moment, he would be able to see Stygian's expression cycle from shock to disbelief to helpless anger and finally one of somberness.

Hadrian felt a sense of awkwardness as after finishing his dessert that consisted of a cold and sweet dish that was called ice cream, he was allowed to excuse himself as his new teacher seemed to be mulling over his thoughts. He spared a last look at the man who was casually sipping his wine, staring into nothingness before he was escorted away.

As he climbed into his bed that evening, marveling at the soft sheets that covered him and the comfortable mattress and fluffy pillow he laid upon, any other reflecting thoughts were overwhelmed as tiredness finally took its toll on the small boy after many days on the road and being overly alert, his eyes closed in the moonlit night.

 **Please Read and Review, thank you all very much for your support**

 **P.S. – The newly introduced Cyrus Stygian in this chapter is a character of my own creation but bares similarities to a beloved Harry Potter character. Who do you think he is meant to be modeled upon?**

 **Hint: It's in the last name.**


	3. The Years Past

**A.N.- Not a lot of good feedback but what can I do? If it's not too much to ask, could readers please write one thing they liked and one thing they don't liked in their reviews for the upcoming chapters? That would be amazing.**

 **Might not update anytime soon, university and playing Witcher DLC! That Blood and Wine atmosphere tho.**

Chapter 3: The Years Past

"Halt, who goes there?!" A dirty faced man clad in leather armor with a sword sheathed on his waist raised a hand to stop the two figures that were approaching. The darkness only made it near impossible for any discerning features to be caught as the man wore a black hooded cloak. Slowly raising his head, the dirty faced man had to resist jumping back as he caught the glimpse of eyes staring back at him behind what seemed to be a jester mask.

It was entirely white with red paint dashed around the eyes, which were shaped, differently from each other, the eyebrows were a vibrant blue. Last but not least, the mouth, half of the mouth of the mask was curved upwards to form a smile that one would often make as they were on the butt of a cruel yet hilarious joke. The other half was curved downwards and the mirrored the expression of a man in genuine sorrow. Any patron of the arts would recognize this mask as a fantastic piece of craftsmanship that contained a powerful message and would be hyperventilating at the thought of it being used instead of locked up behind a display to be seen and admired.

The man pulled out a medallion from inside his cloak and the dirty faced man seemed to get the message immediately as he quickly opened the door of the establishment. The masked individual spared a glance around him, Novigrad the supposed free city he mused with sarcastic irony.

"Milord?" The feminine voice behind sounded worry as she caught her companion staring at the filthy, haggard beggars lying on the side of the streets, many of whom were young children. She was noticeably a tad shorter than the man standing in front of her however she too was clad in similar gear, her mask was one that resembled the plague doctor's, resembling a bird with a wide beak and two holes that were carved for her eyes to see. The woman gazed at her companion who was still as the cries of the poor grew as some nonchalant people passed by, others spat or worse, kicked out at the people on the floor.

The man broke his gaze without a word and gestured her to follow him into the dark, rowdy yet gloomy establishment. The woman was silent as she followed her companion closely, her vigilance never faltering as she observed the chaos that was expected to exist in every gambling establishment. In every corner beneath lightly flickering candles, she could only see people who entered this place hoping that lady luck would smile upon them and grant their wishes of swiftly attaining wealth and prosperity. However, reality has an unsympathetic sense of humor, as those who have developed a taste of winning would only yearn to have more as their inner greed is awakened. It was not uncommon for fortunes to be won and lost as quickly as it is attained. Soon, what they have already is no longer enough as they crave for more.

Some might call her a hypocrite as she watched her companion sit down at a table, promptly withdrawing a small silver metallic case from inside his cloak and within it a deck of well-preserved cards were pulled out. Her hand rested on the pommel of her sword as people started to take note of her employer's presence and started to crowd around.

"Well…well…well," A pompous man spoke, dressed amongst a group of young men all wearing high quality clothes that signaled their nobility gathered at the seat across from the masked man, "You actually showed up."

The masked man remained silent as he started shuffling his cards. It was clear that his opponent was not use to being ignored as he leaned forward, face quickly becoming red.

"Hey! I'm talkin-!"

 **SLAM!**

The sound of the masked man slamming his deck down silenced the entire establishment. If there was one thing people loved more than indulging the pleasures within themselves, it was indulging in the drama of others. Looking up, the eyes behind the decorated jester mask narrowed.

"Let's hope to the gods that you play as good you as blabber." He responded coldly as the noble sank back down into his seat with a murderous expression marring his face, while pulling his own deck out. A man behind the noble came to view with an Oren in his hand with the customary coin-toss.

"Not so fast." The noble barked as his associate stopped. "Our wager…" He said sneered at the masked man, "You brought it, I assume."

The man then snapped his fingers and not long after, the silent crowds parted to allow a burly, muscular man with a full brown beard approach the table. He was wheeling small cart covered with a white cloth towards them. As it became in reach, the masked man pulled off the white cloth, revealing rows of solid gold bars stacked neatly on top of each other.

Every single person in the establishment looked at the gleaming metal with awed expression, thoughts running rampant in their minds as to the total worth of all the gold before the greed within their eyes. Whispers began to rise as a second cart covered with a piece of blue fabric, gestured in by the confident noble sitting across the masked man was wheeled in. Pulling the fabric off, the noble smirked as his cart too was filled with a large stack of neatly aligned bars of gold.

The two then placed a bar each on the table to their left as the associate behind the noble stepped out and standing between the two players sitting down, flipped the Oren in his hands. The masked man remained motionless as the coin flew into the air, the Oren turning as it were guided by a mystical force that entranced him to its spectacle. It landed on the table with a cling as a smirk formed underneath his mask.

The new game that had everyone from rich nobility to the poorest peasant salivating at the mouth was Gwent. It was a card game invented by the dwarves and had slowly surfaced its way to becoming one of the most, if not most addictive form of entertainment apart from indulging one's lust and desire from the bodies of a woman. That was the general consensus as the game was perfected through centuries of tavern table play and is quoted to be a game of initial simplicity and ultimate depth. It had become the customary game played everywhere ranging from around campfires to the staunchest underground gambling circuits. It was an unspoken rule for those spectating the two players to remain neutral as there was punishment for those who disregard such a rule.

The man wearing the jester mask briefly glanced at his hand before looking up at his opponent who was now sitting in a lax and overconfident posture.

"I waive." He said, opting to not redraw as he was satisfied with the hand he had.

Luck, as a concept elicited mixed emotions within him as he played his first card, a spy, he loathed how he was powerless to make a difference and could only be strung along at the mercy of this unseen force yet he owed it his life, how many boys could say that they have braved the plague stricken, monster infested lands and human cruelty alone on the road and survived. He knew back then that he was meant to live but the guilt kept him awake aplenty. Why him of all people in this world, what made him so special? Who decided that he was worthy to be spared while everything around him, his family, friends and home was destroyed and why was it decided?

Even now, this thought brought deep, unwavering hatred within him as he played his three Blue Strip Commandos and doubled their strength with a Commander's Horn. Unlike the rest of the vermin surrounding him, he had a purpose that belief beyond greed. Beyond his skill in this game lies that purpose which was his basis in everything he did. The pain he endured, the innocence he lost, the revelations that he realized, the person he became. Some might point out his hypocrisy as he indulged in an act that he despised. No, gambling and his use of greed within the human soul was naught but a tool. It was this doctrine that he followed as he shed no emotion winning the first game as he pulled the gold bar that belonged to his opponent over to his pile.

As expected, his opponent raised his stakes as he downed his glass of wine.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself!" The young man snarled as the Jester showed no reaction, "I'm going to show who's the real master of this game".

If there was one thing to take from life in regards to communication, not responding usually is a great way to irritate and anger the other individual. The woman standing guard behind the Jester was yet again surprised at the amount of restraint he held, if it were her, she would not have hesitated to run her sword through that irritable twat. That was perhaps why she has never once beaten her employer in Gwent or in their frequent spars as she watched her employer calmly shuffling his cards.

* * *

The night went on as the woman wearing the plague doctor mask watched as her companion slowly devoured his opponent's metaphorically, giving the notion of hope in sight, losing games here and there to put on a pretense that he could be beaten yet he would win it back in the end, it was akin to that of a dangling key to opening a locked door one was trapped behind in a pitch dark cavern but to only fall into a pool of quicksand and die a slow agonizing death.

The woman was brought back from her thoughts as she caught the slightest bit of movement before she instinctively drew her sword to block the oncoming blow aimed at her companions' head.

"Finally" She thought as adrenaline pumped through her limbs, she pushed back and quickly climbed onto the table, her moment had arrived.

The Jester could only sigh as he watched the event unfold before his eyes, of course this was calculated to happen as in the end, sore losers were sore losers. His guard excellently parried a blow from one lackey of his opponent, who was now in a state of fear as his lackey fell flat to the ground from a delivered kick to the head. The two others both drew their swords as the crowd, which had been cheering on the game of cards being played, were now hooting at the fight at their hands.

He watched as his companion twirled in her deadly dance, her flexibility to this day amazed him, it really was a beautiful work of moving art being drawn by time and space. Though he would like to admire her longer, he did not want manslaughter of any kind in this current circumstance where it could be avoided.

"Enough." He spoke softly and immediately, his companion froze in the process of skewering the obviously shaken noble that she had an iron grip on by the scruff of his jerkin.

"Our business is concluded." With his parting message delivered, he rose from his seat and gestured at the two burly man who were leaning against the wall the entire. The two then proceeded to put all the bars of gold back in their respective carts and started to roll them out. The noble protested but whimpered as he stared at the tip of a sword. Satisfied, the Jester placed his cards back into the depths of his cloak before calmly stepping out the eerily quiet establishment, the crowds parting to give a wide berth as he walked through them.

The figure wearing the plague doctor mask callously threw the man she held to the floor with a scoff as she sheathed her weapon and quickly followed behind her companion. Leaving the establishment behind, the two walked in silence as the darkness that was night enveloped Novigrad in its entirety. As they entered an empty alleyway, the beggar who was sleeping under a dirty blanket who would later wake up the following morning debate whether the flash of purple light he saw was real or some concoction of his imagination.

* * *

"Achoo" The young man sitting outside a beautifully crafted outdoor patio barely reacted as he indulged in the book in his hand. His right hand then reached for the cup of breakfast tea and deeply savored its flavor as he took a sip.

"Y'know, a bless you wouldn't hurt." Cyrus Stygian groaned as he stretched his back.

Looking up from his copy of 'The White Frost', the young man only gave a cat like smirk in response.

What was once an uncertain, scared young boy who only sought to live and survive was replaced by a confident and calculating young man with a grasp on the reality he was living in and the plans he had in changing that said reality. Along with his growth, Hadrian had discovered that the ladies had started to lavish more attention towards him. He did not care about this one way or another as he found all the feminine company he had to be terribly dull. Apart from a small pocket of people he liked interacting with, he did not have a tall opinion on the rest.

"My apologies, may the Eternal Fire guide you." Hadrian responded, still smirking as Cyrus took a seat across from him.

He received a mocking glare in response as Hadrian watched the man who had been his mentor and a close friend for the last eleven years pour himself some tea before helping himself to some pastries. Though he had to smile as he remembered the time when he was sixteen and had wanted to move out after mastering and learning all that he could, Cyrus was adamant that this mansion was his home now and that moving out was unnecessary. He thought it was odd at the time but chalked it off as the sentimentality of an old man.

Unable to delve fully back into his book, he snapped it shut and placed it on the crystal clear glass table and stood up.

"You've got plans?" Cyrus asked, sipping his tea. Hadrian nodded and left before turning around, walking in a briskly manner.

"That boy…" Cyrus shook his head with a smile, marveling at the beauty of the red leaves falling from the trees and swept away by the cool autumn breeze, "I wonder if you could see your son right now...my friend."

Folding his clothes with care, Hadrian took a good glance at himself via the mirror. He wore a mail undershirt that was underneath a silver medium armored plate made of dimeritium, his trousers were of a dark green color, composed of cured draconid leather as was his boots that were trimmed with silver and arm bracers. Last but not least, his hooded black colored cloak that he fastened around his neck.

Walking to his desk, he gently opened the long and thin case that lay upon it. Meeting his eyes was one of the most beautiful bows to any expert. From the fine craftsmanship, it was clearly Elven in designed as Hadrian lifted the long bow from its case. In the sunlight, it shined lightly as did all bows crafted in Dol Blathana did. His mentor had informed him that the bow was strung with a string of elf hair. Till this day, it served Hadrian faithfully.

He then secured an arrow filled quiver made with fine black leather to his back along with his bow. A glint then caught his gaze as he saw the silver compacted cylinder that seemed innocuous and strange as Hadrian secured the relic onto his belt.

Approaching the stables where all the horses of the estate were held, the black haired young man approached the stall that contained a single white stallion with a silver mane. The horse neighed with excitement as it saw its rider.

"Well someone's certainly enthusiastic." He mused as he opened the stall gate and the horse stepped out. Placing his worn and trusted saddle onto the horse, he easily climbed onto its back.

"Ready, Sully?"

The gates of the Stygian Mansion opened creakily as Hadrian galloped out on a pure white stallion.

"My my…" He smiled, both hands on his horse's reins, "You're certainly enjoying this."

Sully only neighed as it easily maneuvered past all the people in the streets easily and out the gate toward roads that were more spacious. While galloping through the country, Hadrian noted that the world he was living in had changed drastically since that day he ended up at Cyrus Stygian's doorstep. The Empire of Nilfgaard, just thinking of the word brought an ugly taste in his mouth, had declared war on the Northern Kingdoms after it had hired Kingslayers to spread the notion of chaos through the North. As their names indicated, they were a group of witchers that were hired by the Niflgardian Emperor Emphyr var Emreis.

Hadrian gritted his teeth as he thought of the name of one man who was the cause and result of so many innocent lives lost. The reason why innocents were drafted into armies, fighting for a war that they wanted no part in and only to be killed and forgotten, children that because of this fight between of such individuals titled 'kings' and their endless ambition and greed became orphans. Hatred flared through his veins, churning violently like that of a hurricane behind the calmness in his eyes.

He was sick, sick of all of it.

Sully's lightning pace decreased as he approached Lindenvale, one of Velen's numerously impoverished villages that had only worsen by the war and epidemic of the Catrionic plague, just another contribution from Nilfgaard. People spared him no glances here compared to the treatment he received in Oxenfurt and Novigrad where it was a hassle to even step out in public. Reaching the small establishment, which was the town's tavern, he dismounted with ease.

He walked slowly into the dimly lit establishment and sat down at the front. He remained motionless waiting as it seemed like he was a tad early. However he soon heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"It's been a while, Commander." He said as a man with a hardened expression and garbed in a worn Temeria Blue Strips uniform sat down on the stool next to him.

"It has, Master Hadrian." Vernon Roche of the 2nd Temerian Army greeted the younger man with a heartily clap to the back.

"Two ales please." Hadrian signaled to the barmaid who nodded and swiftly return with two cold pints.

"To your health."

"Cheers."

Both men took a swig of their beverages.

"You received it?" Hadrian asked, staring into the flames of the candle in front of him.

"We did…and we've put it to good use" Roche nodded but added, "I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth but how did you manage to attain all-."

"Greed." Hadrian turned his attention to the man who had once taught him all he knew in regards to fighting and most importantly, implanting the mentality to win at all costs, once upon a time.

"The desire to have more, of never realizing that what one has already is enough…I simply played into those desires of people, with the right words in the opportune moments." Roche nodded at the answer as he surveyed his former student's gaze. Gone was that last bit of child-like naiveté that he had seen in their first meeting and replacing it was one of a man who hated the world for its corruptness, unfairness and heartlessness and was willing to corrupt himself to fight it. He recognized it instantly as his own eyes so often express similar views due to the tumultuous upbringing he had.

"From my latest report, Redania is crossing the Kestrel Mountains and into Kaedwen." Roche shifted the conversation.

"Radovid plans to absorb it as a part of Redania." Hadrian spoke, causing Roche to cough out his beer.

"Interesting, what makes you believe he will do such a thing." The Commander asked.

Shrugging, Hadrian responded, "It sounds like something he would do, given the chance."

Roche eased himself as his former student's claim had some grounds to go on. Before either of them could continue, a shriek pierced through the air as the door of the tavern was flung wide open.

"Help! Please!...Somebody!" A wide eyed boy that looked to be around seven or eight burst into the dimly lit establishment, catching the attention of both Roche and Hadrian.

"What is the matter?" Roche asked.

"My little sister sir," The boy said frantically, terror in his wide brown eyes, "We were playing in the lake and she was nabbed by monsters." Hadrian stood up immediately and dashed out the door as Roche followed closely behind. Rushing past what remained of the peasants of the town who had gathered to see what the hubbub was all about, Hadrian pulled out his bow and the words of the boy at his side rang true.

They say that whatever hangs, shall not drown. However at times, those that were hanged were thrown into the ponds, rivers, lakes and many speculated that for those souls, the weight of their crimes persist even in death and is what causes them to return as monstrous, humanoid creatures known as Drowners.

His heart raced as he spotted a girl with soaked brown hair on the back of a woman with golden blonde hair struggling to stay afloat as these creatures circled them.

Wasting no time, Hadrian readied his bow and took aim.

* * *

 _Not long ago_

Underneath the shade of a particularly grand oak tree, a woman with long golden blonde hair was concentrating at the task at hand, literally. Priscilla hummed as she meticulously drafted a poem while the laughing chorus of children rang angelically in the air. One might associate being in the profession that was Trobairitz to that of one studying immensely at language in some academy but for Priscilla, she preferred using what she saw, felt and experienced first hand in general to formulate material she used to perform.

Satisfied with the progress she had written and deciding to read it again at a latter moment, she placed her quill away and snapped the notebook she had in her grasp shut. She then turned her head to see her faithful lute and picking up the instrument, started to play. However it was short lived as a scream of help caused her to stop and look up. The sound came from the lake. Like an echo, screams of other children followed in suit as children rushed from the water to the shore.

Priscilla dropped the lute in her grasp and she saw that all but one child had made it to the shore. A girl that was paddling rather slow, and the thought coursed through the bard's mind. "She has the cramps!"

She saw a soaked boy wanting to make his way back to the water but was held back by two women. As no one apart from the struggling boy was willing to take action, Priscilla took off her shoes and dived in. Ignoring the cries of those who were watching to turn back and that it was suicidal; she soldiered on swiftly.

She arrived in time to keep the crying girl afloat.

"Shhhh, it's okay…I'm here." Priscilla said comfortingly.

"My legs…they hurt." The girl sobbed through the pain.

"You're going to be fine…I won't let anything happen to you." Priscilla whispered as she allowed the girl to wrap her tiny lithe arms around her neck as she swam. As she attempted to make it back to the shore, the blonde haired bard could feel them, beneath the depths, gaining on her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see what looked to be scaly skin, gills and dorsal fins before it let it out a hideous croak as it was stopped abruptly in its stride as an arrow pierced its head.

Turning her eyes to the shore, she could make out a figure with a bow in hand and unleashing another arrow that flew past her just to penetrate another water monstrosity that was on her heel.

On the shore, Hadrian let loose arrow after arrow at the Drowners that were determined to have the blonde woman and the brown haired girl as their meal, true to his aim, he was successful at covering them thus far. However, even creatures dimwitted as Drowners were, they were predatory creatures after all and therefore when one strategy to attack from the flank fails, they will eventually adapt. This soon became evident as his arrow downed another creature.

"Cover me." Hadrian said simply as he tossed his bow to Roche and unstrapped his quiver and shrugged his hooded cloak off.

"Wait-" Roche barely finished uttering the word before a splash was heard and his student disappeared into the cold, murky waters.

Priscilla was starting to feel fatigue as the weight and exertion of her body was starting to take their toll. The shore was so close as she carried on but she felt a sudden powerful pull on her leg that broke her stride as something was pulling on her right calf. She struggled to break free as the girl on her shoulders screamed.

With all the strength she had left in her body Priscilla pulled the girl from her shoulder and pushed with all her might while screaming, "Go!"

The little girl watched in horror as her savior was dragged beneath the depths while she swam forward. Beneath the surface, Priscilla struggled as she felt her lungs were starting to feel as if it were bursting as grotesque monstrosities swam around her in a gloating manner.

As she continued to struggle, thoughts raced through her mind at a speed that was incomprehensible. She was going to die, she was going to die in this lake alone, she was never going to see more of this world that she was so curious about, she was never going to find her soulmate and experience love, she was never going to get married and have a family of her own. It was on this note that she slipped out of consciousness but before she did, she could have sworn that whatever grip on her was loosened and that she heard and saw a flash of light.

Hadrian inwardly breathed with relief as all the Drowners swam frantically away as his trick did the work of causing them to loose their sight for the time being. He swiftly swam towards the woman and circling his arms around her waist started to ascend. Emerging to the surface of the lake, Hadrian opened his mouth to swallow a mouthful of air as he breathed again while slowly kicking the water as he had an arm around the slender waist of this oddly suicidal, brave and oddly dressed woman.

As he neared the shore, Roche approached him in assisting the unconscious young woman. Laying her down, Hadrian noted that she was very beautiful. He could tell that she smiled and laughed often from the barely visible creases around her ruby red lips.

Shaking his head, he placed a finger on her wrist and sighed in relief.

He nodded at Roche before placing both hands on her chest and started compressing her chest. Some women whispered furiously as the young man parted the unconscious girl's lips with his own as he pressed onto her chest. Minutes passed as the townsfolk were muttering as they watched which Roche found to be mildly disturbing but said nothing as finally, the girl spat out the water from within her lungs and was ventilating properly with opened hazel brown eyes.

The first thing Priscilla saw as she was abruptly awakened as she coughed out the water in her was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. High aristocratic cheekbones, sharp nose, messy black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen looking at her with concern.

He seemed to be saying something as his mouth indicated as she saw his pearly perfectly aligned white teeth but she could not hear it. A wave of sleepiness covered her, like that of a blanket as she slowly drifted off again, the young man still speaking soundlessly to her as she closed her eyes.

Hadrian sighed as his words seemed to not register but at least she regained consciousness and was now asleep. Roche cleared his throat and Hadrian noted that there were a lot of eyes on him. They were not ones of fear or anything negative but of awe as he slowly lifted the woman bridal style and walked through the passing crowd who were now cheering merrily.

Hadrian smiled and nodded as he was congratulated for his deed of bravery. The innkeeper was more than happy to rent him a room as he placed the young woman on the soft bed. He stared at her face as he turned to leave. Putting one's life for the sake of another, especially a child that she did know.

"What an interesting girl." He thought as the innkeeper, a woman in her mid forties arrived with a new set of clothes and promptly kicked him out of the room.

Hadrian was still musing when Roche stepped next to him and returned his bow and quiver.

"Not a word." Hadrian said as he saw the shit-eating grin on his former mentor's face.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Roche responded as his smile widened, "But now that you brought it up…"

Hadrian glared.

"Jolly good work, my man…may your name be forever etched in the fabric of history for this noble deed." Roche smirked as the younger man rolled his eyes.

"Getting back to business, thank you for your assistance." Roche stuck out his hand, "And…stay out of trouble."

"Yes, dad." Hadrian responded in what he perceived to be the tone he had as a child, taking the hand. His attempts to rile up his teacher seems to have succeeded as the former Blue Stripes Commander looked as if he wanted to strangle him.

As Roche departed, Hadrian sat down on a wooden bench outside the unconscious girl's room. He was struggling between leaving the girl in the obviously very capable inkeeper's hands and going about his way or staying…just in case.

He shook his head, "What in the blazes was he doing? The water must have gotten to my head...yes that must be it."

Whatever else he was thinking was interrupted as he heard an eerily somber whistling that made his spine tingle with instinctual fear as he saw a figure had taken a seat next to him from the corner of his eye. The hair-rising tune brought back memories he longed to forget, a man who was by all means normal looking at a single glance but would generate a disturbing feeling if one looked into his eyes for a tad too long.

"It's been a while…Hadrian." That voice, just listening to it now made Hadrian realized just how it made his stomach churn. Slowly turning to his right, he saw the same curling devilish smirk that he vividly remembered all these years.

* * *

 **Please read and review. Remember, one good thing that you liked and one that I can improve on.**


	4. Mirrors

**A.N.- Thank you to all who took time to give me feedback, I enjoyed reading them all. To be frank, I have sort of lost my passion for writing however with the right nudge in the correct direction, I am slowly getting that love back. Once again, thanks for the constant pms and reviews in my absence, i have read every single one.  
**

" _If it truly exists, what are the chances of me and you being friends in this so call alternative universe?"_

" _Seeing that you are pestering me with such irritating questions, not likely!"_

 **Chapter 4: Mirrors**

"Mr. O'Dimm…" Hadrian greeted the individual known by his moniker of 'Master Mirror' neutrally looking into the 'merchant's' somewhat disturbing gaze.

Compared to the first time he had met this enigmatic being, he referred to O'Dimm as an individual that could not possibly be human down to the fact that he did not age at all, lest he could see since that fateful night of their first meeting. Even his outfit was unchanged down to the finest of details, which only further reinforced his unspoken claim.

"I'm delighted you still remember me," O'Dimm smirked and added, "You're not surprised by my appearance?"

"I am," Hadrian smiled, "But I knew very well of the feats you performed that particular night were beyond that of a simple human."

"How perceptive of you." The bald man responded.

"What do you need me to do?" Hadrian asked as O'Dimm raised his eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon." He said in a coy tone.

"My payment, what is that you want me to do…after all, I do not believe that you happened onto me that particular day purely out of coincidence and gave me the ability to survive out of pure altruism?" Hadrian's green eyes dared to meet O'Dimm's stare.

"My my, Hadrian…your development has certainly exceeded beyond my wildest expectations," O'Dimm smirked as he clapped his hands in mock applause, "However I must insist that you wait a tad longer, for patience is a virtue…for I have another appointment to catch in White Orchard and walking can be such a chore."

"I'm sure." Hadrian remained expressionless, as O'Dimm's smirk grew wider.

"Everything will be cleared in good time, my boy, all in good time…consider this conversation a re-acquaintance of sorts."'Master Mirror' finished as he stood up and performed the same immaculate bow he had used to greet Hadrian with in their first encounter.

"One of many I dare say." Hadrian responded dryly and O'Dimm released a bark of laughter as he left, leaving the green eyed young man watching uneasily.

It was frightening of how easy O'Dimm could make others believe his normality when the horrifying truth was that he was anything but.

* * *

 ** _She was underwater, struggling to breathe as she desperately struggled, she could see them, circling her with their unpleasant scaly skin, pointed teeth and large predatory white pupil-less eyes._ **

With a scream, she shot up from her bed only to slowly realize that it was but a nightmare.

Exhaling a breath of relief, she stiffened when the door to what she suspected was her inn room open slightly.

It was him, she could never mistaken those green eyes as the young man with a conflicted expression on his face raised the wooden tray in his hands in offering.

Running a hand through her long golden locks, Priscilla flashed him a smile, which he took as an invitation to enter.

As he turned to close the door behind him, the aroma of the food caused Prisicilla's stomach to growl in anticipation as she quickly pressed her hands in an attempt to silence it.

The young man let out a small chuckle, to which Priscilla found to be quite pleasant despite it being the response to her embarrassment.

He slowly placed the tray in front of her and their eyes met.

"Thank you…Mr." Priscilla started and realized that she had no idea who he was and inwardly cursing herself for the nervousness that was bubbling within her as her heart raced rapidly. As a bard, she had braved the crowds of many as she performed yet this young man was able to reduce her to felling like that it was her first debut.

"Hadrian…Ms.?" Hadrian introduced himself with a smile, sticking out a hand as the young woman responded.

"Priscilla." Priscilla shook his hand when she realized that she was wearing pajamas that were not her own.

She looked up with a questioning gaze as Hadrian quickly responded with hands up.

"Ah, the innkeeper took it to herself to change you and your clothes to be washed and dried." He explained rather awkwardly.

Priscilla looked long and hard in his eyes for any deceit but could find none. Instead, she saw suffering, melancholy as he directly met her gaze. She found herself not liking that such beautiful eyes showed nothing but negative emotions and that she wanted to tell him that it did not suit her.

She did not know what came over her at that particular moment but before she could realize what was happening, she had slowly taken his hand in hers.

"I appreciate your honesty." She smiled.

"Honesty eh?….I could have been lying." Hadrian said with a fox like grin, amused at the girl's ability to trust so easily. "

True," Priscilla said as she ate a spoonful of beef stew, "But I'm also a bard so give me some credit."

"Impeccable logic." Hadrian responded as he shook his head with amusement, not knowing what the two things had to do with each other.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Priscilla gestured at him with her spoon, mirth in her eyes.

She did not know why but she felt at total ease around this person and cast off all her restraints.

There was then a length of silence, which Priscilla felt to be soothing. She then remembered the small brunette girl she had sought to save.

"Is the girl alright?" The blonde woman asked with concern.

"She still manages to impress me." Hadrian thought as he nodded.

"She's safe and has been pestering me on your wellbeing for the last four hours." He said as Priscilla giggled.

"…Mr. Hadrian?" The blonde haired Trobairitz asked as Hadrian studied her as if he was an explorer that happened at an interesting artifact.

"Forgive my rudeness, it was not my intention to stare," He apologized, "You merely piqued my curiosity."

"Oh?" Priscilla responded, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

Hadrian nodded.

"You rushed into the lake in which you knew nothing about, putting your life at stake for a child you did not know in a time such as this…what influenced you to do what you did?" He spoke softly as Priscilla met his eyes.

She could clearly see the cynicism behind those emerald orbs that was so bright when she first saw him was now faded, just what had he experienced that had destroyed his faith and understanding of the concept of compassion?

She chewed on her lip, a quirk that Hadrian noted to be quite distracting before he cleared his mind again.

"This is getting ridiculous." He thought to himself.

"I felt…I felt that no one wanted to help, everyone was only content with watching," Priscilla responded, eyes gazing down, "Watching as if nothing could be done to save that girl…without even trying. How can one do anything if all they do is say that they won't be able to do it?"

Hadrian remained silent.

"And during times of war, people are more inclined to not extend a hand to those in need and I don't wish that to become the norm…I would not be able to live with myself if I did nothing." She finished with a resigned smile.

Hadrian then found his mind again wandering to that night, the question that had persisted to this very day asked itself once more, taunting him.

"Was there anything you could have done apart from cowering?"

"I see…that's fairly noble of you." He spoke, meeting her gaze.

"Noble?" Priscilla repeated his praise, "You don't think I'm stupid for doing it?"

Hadrian shook his head as a teasing smile formed on his lips.

"Well…" He placed his index finger on his angular chin, "If I wasn't there to fish you out...maybe, yes."

He laughed in response when Priscilla punched his arm as the young woman huffed, though she had to admit, he was much, much more attractive like this.

It suited him better.

She then looked over to the side of her bed and found her bag with the lute all packed up neatly and sighed with relief but then she realized that she still had ways to go to reach Novigrad.

Slowly turning to Hadrian, Priscilla met his curious gaze.

"I'm really sorry to impose further but can I ask you for a small favor?" Hadrian merely gazed back at her.

* * *

"Okay, you certainly weren't joking about your steed!" She cried, tightening her grip around Hadrian's waist as Sully quickened his pace at the slight yank on its reins and command of its rider.

Hadrian chuckled as he listened to her infectious laughter as the wind blew against them as they raced towards Novigrad.

As he had promised, Priscilla received her clothes back and was once again wearing her favored outfit that snugly hugged her appealing figure.

She did remark on the color of his stallion and commented that all he was missing was a suit of white armor.

It was a jest at which he merely rolled his eyes towards as she was not the first to remark such a thing.

It turned out that before they were able to leave, the girl whom Priscilla saved showed up to give her hero a crown made from an assortment of flowers. Hadrian had seen how it touched the blonde woman's heart as she accepted it graciously and gave the small girl a mighty hug.

He could not help but further wonder at her compassion and caring attitude. She was just so different from the people that he had encountered in his circle and to his dismay and surprise, he had found it to be fascinating as well as welcoming.

The last rays of sunlight were barely visible as the city gates came into view. Sully slowed down his gallops as Hadrian approached and was halted by a guard.

Both he and Priscilla saw the long lines of fatigued and defeated individuals who were fleeing the war.

The angered yells coming from the men, the hopelessness tears from women and the distraught cries from children and infants.

It was almost all too much as Hadrian received his pass back and urged Sully forward.

Priscilla felt him stiffened during the entire process and could do nothing except tighten her grip around his waist in comfort as she leaned against him. The continued on silence as Sully maneuvered the narrow stone road and people walking around him with ease.

Arriving at a bustling Hierarch Square, both Hadrian and Priscilla were greeted by the sight of horror that neither were prepared to see.

Three individuals, two women and one man were being burned alive as a large crowd, egged on by a elderly, maniacal looking preacher of the Order of the Flaming Rose who was shouting vile, obscene, baseless obscenities.

Hadrian did the best he could to block out the screams and the nauseating stench as he urged Sully towards a less occupied road, away from the main entrance to the Kingfisher Inn and stopped.

Wordlessly, he and Priscilla disembarked as Hadrian quickly unstrapped Priscilla's bag.

"Thank you." The blonde haired bard flashed him a smile, which he barely returned.

"I'll…" To Priscilla, Hadrian seemed conflicted as he held up her bag that contained her possessions, "I'll see you around."

As she took her bag, Hadrian mounted on top of Sully and after sparing a glance, tugged on the reins of Sully as the white stallion took off.

Priscilla watched until the magnificent steed was out of sight as she whispered, "See you around…"

Somehow, she had a feeling that this would not be their only meeting and the prospect of bumping into him made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

The Passiflora was considered to be the finest 'escort' establishment in all of Novigrad, a bold and a claim of high distinction as there were a total of twelve brothels throughout the city.

However, in a historical context, the Passiflora was more than a mere brothel as it was also the designated place for the conjuration of conspiracies that toppled monarchs.

It was in this setting in which Hadrian found himself entering as a thick scent of flowery aroma permeated the air with captivating candles that brought about a certain type of atmosphere.

However, for Hadrian, such matters did not bother him nor elicited any particular emotion out of him as people stopped in their business and turned to stare at him.

He paid no interest to them nor to the courtesans that were no doubt already putting their plans in seducing him into action as he did not come here for that particular reason.

The owner, a woman known as Marquise Serenity nodded at him in greetings, an action he mirrored before he disappeared from the main hall and ascended the stairs.

Reaching the top floor, which held the penthouse, and familiar voices that made him smile, he grasped the door knob and swung it open. A sense of nostalgia immediately hit him as he saw the three occupants in the room.

 _"Why can't I be tutored alone? I work better by myself." Hadrian scowled slightly as he walked side by side along with Cyrus Stygian along the streets of bustling Oxenfurt who was garnering a lot of attention, especially from the ladies to which he swallowed with cold elegance._

 _"Ah my small apprentice is shy, how endearing." Cyrus smirked as Hadrian looked up and glared with murderous intent._

 _He was not short for his age!_

 _He swore he had grown a few inches compared to last year._

 _Seriously, for such a renowned teacher in the arts of fighting, Cyrus Stygian sure did have an infantile mindset._

 _"Do not worry, young Hadrian…your belief that your future peers would be spoiled brats is unfounded. I believe that you will think otherwise after today."_

 _Still muttering under his breath, Hadrian and Stygian arrived in front of what seemed to be a finely furnished academy of some sort with a large spacious green yard that Hadrian liked._

 _With a sigh, Hadrian was led beyond the gates of the establishment and the two stopped at a door of a classroom._

 _Cyrus gave Hadrian a hearty slap to the back as the boy once again glared at him as he straightened his posture and his expression and opening the door, walked in._

 _"Ah, you must be Hadrian…welcome." A woman with long brown hair greeted him eagerly._

 _Hadrian scanned the room and noticed that there were only three other boys close to his age, they were all very well dressed as he was led inside._

 _"If everyone wouldn't mind, would you please introduce yourselves to Hadrian?"_

 _"Anything for you Ms. Elizabeth." A boy with a tanned skin tone, playful brown eyes and dark hair flashed a dimpled smile at the teacher and promptly turned towards Hadrian and smirked._

 _"Blaise Zabini." Standing next to him was a boy that shot Hadrian a look of intrigue._

 _He had reddish dark hair with sharp blue eyes "Theodore Bedlam."_

 _Last but not least was a boy who had pale blonde hair with greyish eyes that had immense annoyance written in them, "Draco Vegelbud."_ "

Ah, at long last, the white knight makes his grand entrance in all his glory." A tanned young man with dark hair and mischievous brown eyes flashed him a smile along with a wave as he sat at a table with two other young men who sniggered good naturedly.

Hadrian merely rolled his eyes and scoffed at his designated alias.

"Blaises' childish, predictable and dull antics aside, did something occur?...You're never late."

Another young man, with piercing blue eyes and reddish dark brown hair asked as he poured Hadrian a shot of vodka in the midst of their mutual friend protesting.

"I'm fine Theodore, helped out a girl with an emergency…" Hadrian downed the vodka as both Blaise and Theodore widened their eyes.

Alarm bells were going haywire in their heads as they both saw the barest hint of a smile that their friend made at the mention of this mysterious girl, this had never, repeat, never happened.

Hadrian was suppose to be the cold, withdrawing and dare they they it, detached one out of their group.

They shot each other looks and were about to make a discreet inquiry when the fourth individual looked up from a letter he was composing.

"Well I'll be…I think the end has arrived…A girl huh?...well well, looks like our fourth dimensional traveler has met someone truly special"

A young man with pale blonde hair, deeply aristocratic facial features and uniquely greyish blonde eyes smirked as Blaise and Theo both kicked him hard on both of his shins.

"Yeowwwww…" The blonde howled in pain and promptly shot the two culprits with a murderous glare.

"Draco…we all talked about this." Theodore said in a tone that ended the discussion immediately as he met Draco's glare.

However to the surprise of the three young man present, Hadrian did not respond as he merely stared into his glass of vodka.

"Special?..." He pondered as he remembered the expression Priscilla wore as she met his gaze while she reasoned her explanation with honest conviction.

"I suppose you can say that." He said softly.

"Holy Shit…" Blaise mouthed silently to Theodore who was still in shock as the two were unable to come up with a smartarse comment.

They had known each other for a very long time and never once had they seen Hadrian being infatuate with any woman let alone show interest in the opposite sex or show interest at all to anyone in general.

Draco finished his letter and cleared his throat loudly as Hadrian looked up from his glass.

"So let's hear it, who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name's Priscilla, she's a Trobairitz." Hadrian said as the door to their room was opened and waitresses placed plates of delicacies onto their table.

As usual, Blaise, who had a reputation of being a philandering 'Casonova', took the opportunity to openly flirt with the waitresses who blushed at his smiles and expert use of flowery language while the three other young men around him remained silent.

"A Trobairitz?" Theodore Nott repeated his friend's response as they were left alone while he sliced his steak and added, "But I thought you had low opinions of them?"

"Only pertaining to those who knowingly fail to distinguish between reality and fantasy." Hadrian responded as he savored the taste of his salmon.

Theodore nodded and that was the end of the conversation regarding to the topic as their discussion became more lighthearted with laughter, smiles and various recounts of their latest endeavors.

"Mother and Father wishes to visit Kovir." Draco said in the midst of small talk with a shrug. "They want me to go with them."

"When will you be leaving?" Hadrian asked. "A week from now…but its still undecided at this point" The young man with pale blonde hair responded.

No one said anything for a while after that as they resumed their meal.

"This city's taken a turn for the worst…most of my colleagues have all left to Toussaint and even Niflgaard, it is a shame as there is so much to put on canvass."

Blaise broke the silence, being a highly accomplished artisan who specializes in pottery as well as painting, atmosphere inspiration was everything and what Novigrad had to offer was not in any shape or form pleasant but it had material to work with.

"I would love to have a vacation, but I'm afraid in my profession, there is rest for the wicked." Theo said nonchalantly and shot Hadrian a subtle glance that neither Blaise or Draco caught.

Hadrian remained still, he felt guilty in leaving two of his friends in dark with regards to his thoughts and purpose but it was a necessary evil, a harmless white lie that would keep them away from harm's reach.

As the meal came to an end, Draco left first citing that he had business to attend to, followed by Blaise who gave both Hadrian and Theodore a lingering curious look before leaving.

"He definitely knows something is up. That curious piece of shite" Theodore muttered softly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hadrian smiled and shook his head.

"How goes your meeting with our mutual acquaintance?" Theodore asked, reaching for a cream biscuit.

"It went smoothly, the grouch certainly got grumpier, if you can believe it. The guerilla attacks by a small portion of the forces as the majority of the Temerian forces have gone and stayed underground to regroup." Hadrian responded.

"Good."

"How goes your work?" The green eyed man asked.

"As smooth as it can be. Cleaver's a simple man with simple aspirations, easy to handle, father meanwhile wishes for me to take over more for the family business.'" Theodore viciously spat the word 'father' as it were poison, "Whoreson is walking a fine line currently and dear 'Sigi Reuven' is 'Sigi Reuven.'"

Hadrian nodded.

"The information I have gathered thus far as indicated that Radovid has contracted Whoreson," Theodore narrowed his eyes dangerously, "For what purposes, it is still too early to say and I have not much to go on at the moment."

"Gang war, divide and conquer. Radovid wants this city, badly." Hadrian said after digesting the information given to him.

Novigrad was the city situated right in the middle of the two warring sides and gaining control over it would be a large strategic boast due to its ports. However to gain access to its lucrative benefits, one must gain usurp the grip of the city held by the five major underground crime bosses.

"My thought exactly." Theodore agreed. "

We both have work cut out for us." Hadrian stated as he glanced at the window, which now was displaying the darkness of night.

"Indeed." Theodore took another sip of his coffee. The atmosphere became lighter as Theodore gave Hadrian a wide grin, one which often annoyed the green eyed young man.

"Should I have one of my people keep an eye out for this lady of yours?" The mafia prince asked, taking a bite from his lemon soufflé.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"She's not my anything..." Came the slow response.

"Of course." Theodore raised both hands in surrender.

"With times like this, it's better to be safe than sorry." The mobster shrugged, to which caused a glare to come his way.

"Somehow, I feel like you'll do whatever you want to even if I were to interject." Hadrian shook his head while his friend shot him a look that reminded him of a child that had gotten the toy he begged for.

"I merely wish to lend a hand to my brother…." Theodore gestured towards Hadrian, who only scoffed.

"Just don't get detected or overdo it…stalker is not a title I wish to garner." Hadrian said as he rose up and received a sarcastic salute from an eager Theodore.

"Oh…" Hadrian halted in his steps as he was at the doorway and turned his head back to face his friend.

"The feeling of whoever it was that was shadowing me has disappeared, my thanks."

Theodore smiled, "It was my pleasure."

 _"You have the stance of a fighter."_

 _Hadrian nearly jumped out of his skin as a faint and soft voice spoke behind him._

 _Closing the book in his grasp, he turned around to see the observant blue eyes of his classmate Theodore Nott staring at him._

 _"You must have made a mistake." Hadrian responded as he stood up from his spot under a tall oak tree within the academy grounds._

 _The other boy sighed and with a smirk took a swift step forward and lunged towards Hadrian with a high kick that made Hadrian's eyes widened as he dropped the book in his hand and swiftly twisted his body to dodge the blow._

 _"If I was lying, you wouldn't have dodge that." Theodore said as Hadrian looked at the boy with annoyance._

 _"That might have been luck." Hadrian responded._

 _"Do you really wish to test that hypothesis?" Theodore asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Although a part of Hadrian believed that he could fully take on Theordore one on one, another part of him advised him against the notion as Theodore himself clearly had training of some kind to enable him to throw a kick with reflexes that only a seasoned survivor from desperate circumstances could._

 _Cautiously, Hadrian shrugged._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _Theodore smiled ominously at the question._

 _"A moment of your time."_

That moment of time transpired into years and still it continued as Hadrian no longer lingered alone when that day and particularly his decision to hear Theodore out brought him to Blaise Zabini and Draco Vegelbud.

It would seem infantile for any to believe that four young adults would be significant in any shape or way in alternating the course the world but here he was today, chatting with the unofficial head of the criminal underworld of the Northern Realms as if it were the most common occurrence.

The ride back to his accommodations since his initial arrival that fateful day were largely uneventful as Hadrian encountered nothing beyond a few looks of recognition and several greetings of guards patrolling the city.

As he opened the front door of the Stygian Mansion, his long time mentor and the man he considered to be family to him greeted him with a smile.

"Is that perfume I smell on you?...Ah, to be young again." Cyrus Stygian said as his protégé rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Hadrian said as he simply walked past the older man, knowing the migraine that was to come if he were to say anything more.

Cyrus merely turned his head around with a curious expression plastered on his face before he grinned to himself while shaking his head.

As Hadrian finished his quick bath and plopped backwards onto his bed, his thoughts shifted through numerous matters yet the one that lingered the longest was on Priscilla and her wellbeing. He then cursed at himself and rubbed his head with annoyance as he closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself.

 _ **He felt his heart was about to burst as his skin remained stone cold, the cracking thunder above the dark midnight skies as he raised the blade in his right hand to block the oncoming blow from a figure clad in dark skeletal armor, the flash of thunder revealing the haunting visage that he remembered so clearly since that night, the night where he died along with the rest of his family.**_

 _ **The enemy combatant, donning a dark jagged helmet with a faceplate that resembled a skull was unrelenting, as their blades clashed continuously, neither gaining significant advantage despite the attempts of both individuals.**_

 _ **Hadrian and the dark heavily armored combatant clashed once more before Hadrian took a deft step back and purple energy gathered form around his body as he sprang towards his enemy at a speed that no ordinary human eyes could comprehend. His blade struck true and just as he unleashed a barrage of blows coming from all angles, driving his opponent backwards.**_

 _ **With a high leap in the air, Hadrian sheathed his sword and raising his left arm, a bow made of pure energy formed in his grasp as he stared down at the lone figure down below.**_

 _ **"Disappear."**_

 _ **Arrows composed of purple energy formed in a ring in front of him before they plunge towards his enemy down on the ground in barrages until he could see nothing but dense impenetrable smoke.**_

 _ **He could sense nothing but the sound of rain falling, thunder echoing and the flash of lightning around him as he started to fall. The power within him slowed his descent until his feet touched the ground as he collapsed to his knees.**_

 _ **He clutched his hand over his chest as he struggled to breathe, his body nearly at the limit that it was able to endure.**_

 _ **The silence did not last long as noises of metal clanking made his head shoot up; he saw the outline rise from the smoke as the sound of ice shattering rang through his ears. He remained motionless as the black armored clad figure approached him and with each step it took, the impending sense of dread intensified.**_

 _ **"Ah that look…what a fascinating expression."**_

 _ **The figure spoke in a distorted tone that sent chills down Hadrian's spine as he watched the figure raised its large two handed sword and slashed downwards.**_

He shot up in total darkness, eyes wide with fear and surprise. The adrenaline, caused by fear was still running high within his body.

"Again with that dream." Hadrian muttered as he got up from the bed and opened the door in his room that lead to a balcony. There, he saw the city of Novigrad in its slumber as he rested his arms on the white marble railing.

 **"Another bad dream?"** Hadrian remained motionless as a faint pale outline of a boy with pale skin, jet black hair and piercing dark eyes appeared next to him, he was clad in dark pants, a white shirt, dark wool sweater and a green and silver scarf with a visible green snake embroidered on it.

The boy sat on the marble railing while absently kicking his ghostly feet.

"What tipped you off?" Hadrian responded dryly.

 **"The screaming, sobbing and bedwetting might have done it."** The boy replied with a smirk as big as the world as Hadrian scoffed.

"Oh please, the first two I have long since stopped and you made the last one up."

The boy merely shrugged and grinned widely.

" **The one that brought upon the death of your family has returned to this plane."**

Hadrian said nothing as he turned his attention towards his companion.

 **"That goes without saying, the Specters won't be far behind."**

Hadrian merely returned his gaze towards the slumbering city.

"I am well aware of the fact…" He mused.

 **"What will you do?…"** The boy tilted his head, still lightly kicking his feet.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Hadrian responded.

 **"Gryffindor to the end…hopeless"** The boy tsked, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Well, I can think of worst traits than courage, righteous and daring." Hadrian responded with a soft smile as the boy looked at him for a moment and a wide mischievous grin formed on his lips.

 **"That well maybe…at least you're not a Hufflepuff!"** The boy made a face as the two shared a chuckle.

They laughed until they were out and Hadrian turned his head towards his companion.

"Hey Tom…would you tell me the history of your school again?"

 **"…Very well, maybe this time you'll remember it."**

"I don't know what you're talking about, my memory is impeccable!-"

 **"-For the love of Merlin! Do you want to hear it or not?!..."**

There the two remained until the first glimpse of dawn.

 _Undisclosed Location_

Surrounded by flickering blue flames that glowed brightly that bathed the chamber in its light, four individuals clad in black robes trimmed with silver sat around a round polished white marble table in chairs made from the same material and color.

"It would seem our dearest Lady of Destiny has reappeared on this plane."

The voice of an elderly man spoke as the other three hooded figures turned towards his direction.

"And you are confident of your source?" Another figure asked, flipping an Oren in his right hand, the tone hinted of an individual younger than the first man.

"I would say the admission from the great esteemed Emperor Emphyr himself is a source to be trusted."

"Ah my sincerest apologies. Even now, your expertise in the art of subterfuge continues to amaze." The second man inclined his head towards the older individual.

"Already?...But no matter, it was always a matter of time and this adjustment is nothing if not predictable." Another male voice, with a much more flamboyant tone responded.

"Indeed, how goes your protégé, Canis?" The third figure, a woman by her tone sitting next to the man with the lively voice asked.

"The Peverall blood line is truly alive and it is…mesmerizing." Canis responded with deep admiration.

"Does the boy suspect anything?" The voice of the first man asked.

"None, he trusts me unconditionally. I've seen to that." Cannis replied confidently, leaning back on his seat and continued, "As many of you know and have experienced, revenge is an attitude that can consume and dictate one's entire focus."

"When will you bring him before us?" The woman inquired.

"When the time is right…" Cannis teased and added with a chuckle, "Which no doubt would be soon…I daresay he will personally demand me to be brought before you all."

"What of his allegiances? How convicted are you that this boy will be a part of our cause?" The man tossing the Oren in his grasp asked in a neutral tone.

"I'll leave the responsibility of assuaging you for our new guest who should join us in this special session in a moment."

"You brought an outsider?" The woman next to Cannis asked with skepticism.

"Yes but I reckon he'll make a grand case for himself."

"Very well." The oldest individual around the circle responded, the topic on the matter clearly finished.

"What of the involvement of the Witcher and the Sorceresses of the Lodge?" Cannis asked.

"The Lodge," the woman next to him repeated the word and let out a laugh, "The Lodge is no more, its members driven into hiding…thanks to our mad monarch and it shan't be but a distant tale when our dream is made into reality."

"Ah…but we should be ever vigilant when dealing with their kind for treachery comes easily to them as breathing is for us." Cannis responded as the oren flicking individual sitting across from him nodded beneath his hood in agreement.

"I agree with Cannis, if we are to…truly eradicate them from existence entirely…"

"Both you Stanton make good arguments." The oldest individual remarked and placed a hand up to halt further discussion, "However as fractured and weakened they have become, they would make a fine distraction in the grand scheme of matters."

"And the Witcher?" Cannis asked.

"The Witcher will not be a problem, in case of necessity I have made…arrangements." The man flipping the oren, Stanton, responded in a neutral tone.

"Of course," Stanton resumed flipping the currency in his grasp as he stared at the individual to his left, "I understand Emphyr wishes to use the Witcher as a bloodhound to seek out the girl."

"You understand correctly." The elderly man beneath the elusive hood responded calmly, "Until he has fulfilled this role, we leave him alive…for now."

"Of course, the Witcher's current status?" Cannis agreed.

"Last I heard, White Orchard…and heading towards occupied Vizima for an audience with his Majesty…" Came the response from the older man.

"The girl was positively identified in three places," The woman next to Cannis took on the conversation, "Skellige was the initial point of discovery, then the no man's lands of Velen…"

All other three individuals remained silent as the woman continued, "I suspect Novigrad might be next."

"Fascinating conjecture," Cannis responded, "Why?"

"Simple, I'm sure you of all people, have heard the rumors of one Triss Merigold being present in the city?"

"Of course." Cannis responded.

"It is the only place left on the map with everything considered."

Cannis mulled this piece of information in his mind, he knew the rumors were indeed in fact true as those who ran the underworld of Novigrad had informed him of such.

"I shall do my part as expected of me." He responded as the older man nodded towards him.

Before the next matter could be addressed, a white flash of light was then followed by an individual materializing on a platform constructed of black marble with an arch that was made of the same material.

Both the platform and arch were inscribed with various symbols that were glowing.

"Ah, it seems I'm a tad tardy, my apologies." The newcomer met the gaze of every single individual within the chamber.

He was dressed in black with a sword that was sheathed at his side along with three daggers that were strapped across his chest.

"Glad you could join us." Cannis greeted the newcomer who approached the circular table.

"The watcher you hired was detected by Hadrian, as expected. I was contracted by him to take care of the problem." Came the blunt report as Cannis merely looked amused.

"What did you do with our man?" Stanton asked.

"Incapacitated and on his way to Zerrikania in a crate onboard a freighter." The newcomer responded much to his own sense of amusement.

"I'll cut to the chase," He added, "You want someone to really report on Hadrian's wellbeing as well as having a constant pulse on his allegiances even if he were to join you, there is no better person to do it than yours truly."

"Such confidence in your own abilities." The woman sitting next to Cannis remarked as she chuckled.

She stopped when the newcomer joined in and focused his eyes towards her.

"Well, to be fair, how many people are able to distinguish espionage when it is concealed right in front of you in the form of familiarity."

Demonstrating his point, the newcomer pulled his hood back and loosened the scarf around the lower portion of his visage revealing a gleaming smirk.

 **Please read and review, thank you!**


	5. The Catalyst

**A.N.- Thank you to everyone who had the patience to drop a review, I enjoyed reading them tremendously. I still have no idea of a schedule for releasing chapters on my stories as I was accepted into the Masters program that I was hoping to get into and it has lessened time I have to myself to write in solitude with a clear mind.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Chapter 5: The Catalyst**

" _This looks to be the spot." A tall man with long lustrous hair with grey eyes whistled, raising the lantern in his grip as he strutted elegantly on the earthly ground surrounded by trees in a seemingly quiet dark forest. He was clad in dark grey long coat with a wine colored scarf as well as dark slacks and leather boots._

 _"You're insane." A shorter figure next to him gritted his teeth._

 _"Why, thank you!" Came the response as Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the man._

 _"You wanted a challenge? Well, here it is." Cyrus Stygian tipped his hat with a smirk at the young man._

 _"Me and my big mouth." Hadrian muttered as he took a step forward._

 _"Oh, the rowdy lads that have been boasting about killing this creature back at the tavern should be a tad ahead of you." Cyrus called out._

 _"Fools, all of them." A voice made itself clear in Hadrian's mind as Cyrus knelt down with sticks and stones in his grasp to start a fire._

 _He walked until he saw nothing but darkness with his senses alert and active. The clouds, blown by the wind, parted to yield the moon in its glory. Hadrian was grateful as he trekked through the forest with quietness as his companion._

 _"Sonnelicht…trawsnewid." The cylindrical object gripped in his right hand glowed a pearlescent white before a blade formed in conjunction to its hilt._

 _The path he was on led him towards a cave entrance that was situated by a waterfall that roared furiously. Hadrian felt a sense of dread and resignation as he saw a two figures sitting lifelessly by the entrance. The taste and smell of metal crawled into Hadrian's mouth and nostrils as he knelt down by the body closest to him._

 _He noted the large quantity of blood that had pooled around him. It was unnerving, seeing a person that you had just witnessed laughing and cheering now all alone in the cold and…dead. In a sign of respect, he closed the eyes of the young man with a gloved hand. He noted that the young man had a hand clutched tightly to his abdomen, probably an attempt to stem the bleeding before death claimed him._

 _Before he could descended into the cave, he felt something take a hold his right hand._

 _"Don't go in friend…" The other young man coughed as Hadrian shifted his focus onto him._

 _"We tried…how stupid we were…"_

 _"Did you see what attacked you?" Hadrian asked._

 _"It was fast, faster than anything I have seen before…" The young man responded with pained breaths and added, "long sharp claws…our swords…they did nothing."_

 _Hadrian nodded and gently tugged the man's weakening grip off him as he lost conscious. Placing a finger on the man's neck, Hadrian sighed in relief as it was still relatively stable._

 _He then rose and trudged into the cave, when complete darkness was all he could see, Hadrian raised his left hand and gave it a flick, "Lumos."_

 _Small orbs composed of white luminescent light appeared with a flash and began circular dance around his body._

 _He encountered two more bodies as he delved deeper into the caves. Their mangled state identical as the first corpse that he saw as he persisted deeper. As he neared the center of the cave, he saw the faint silhouette of what seemed to be a woman._

 _She stood with her back towards him._

 _"Be on your guard…this is no run of the mill monstrosity." The voice at the back of Hadrian's mind whispered._

 _"I know." Hadrian responded as he raised his sword in anticipation._

 _The woman turned around, snow-white hair that immaculately framed her face dancing with the motion as she smiled towards him._

 _"You're no Witcher." She stated, still smiling._

 _"…" Hadrian said nothing as the woman took a step forward as he focused on calming his mind._

 _She was clad in a midnight blue gown that tightly accentuated her enticing figure._

 _"Yet you chose to pursue me…why?" The beautiful woman inquired, tilting her head._

 _"…" Hadrian again said nothing as he merely surveyed the figure in front of him akin to how a scholar would look upon a script he found interesting._

 _"I wonder…would you utter a sound of any kind when this affair is concluded…" The woman smiled, irony dancing mirthfully in her crimson eyes before her expression shifted and all traces of her humanity vanished as Hadrian noted the long extended claws that gleamed from the visible moonlight from a large opening on the ceiling of the cave._

 _With a loud eerie shriek, she lunged towards him._

The sound of metal clashing could be heard in the glow of dawn as Hadrian easily met the blade of his opponent, his eyes cold and devoid of anything as he parried blow after blow without hesitation.

Never did he once stay rooted to the ground as his legs moved with the pace of lightning as he pressed his sparring opponent, a figure of similar stature if albeit more feminine. Though Hadrian's height had increased dramatically since he had first arrived onto these grounds, his physique remained thin, light that propagated a fast and agile manner of fighting, akin of that of a viper.

Hadrian twisted his upper torso and evaded past a swing that was meant to take his head off as he brought his own sword in the motion of an upwards slash that would have connected as his opponent recovered and blocked the blow with her own sword.

However, the momentum went Hadrian's way as he leaned forward and pushed, causing the other swordsman to stumble backwards. The two observed each other as the distance between them allowed them the luxury of brief respite.

Hadrian's cold gaze was unchanging as he breathed lightly, it was a particularly difficult lesson but he had long managed to control his breathing and thus the rhythm of each fight he partook. Each movement he took, was exercised with the smallest amount of energy possible to maximize the effect it caused.

If there were spectators that were unaware supernatural abilities being at played at the present, they would be befuddled as to what ensured as the two swordsman lunged at each other at a speed that barely registered to ordinary eyes. Ghostly dark eyes surveyed the sparring session with great interest as Tom sat in silence while he watched the fight unraveled before him.

Neither Hadrian nor the other combatant had fully wrestled the advantage but he could tell that both combatants were fighting with the intent to harm now. Metal clashed violently as both swordsman struggled to gain the advantage and press the other into the defensive. Hadrian calmly sidestepped a swing, the ringing of metal echoing through his ears as he responded in kind, knocking the other combatant off balance as he pressed on.

The advantage, pulled on by both combatants on each end for so long was dragged over by Hadrian as his entire body was outlined by a glow of menacing purple, as the engagement continued his speed had increased to the point of where even the most honed and skilled swordsman in the country would struggle to perceive.

Another round of blows were exchanged and Hadrian noticed the essence of darkness, simmering like smoke from his opponent's body. The calm expression on Hadrian's face never once wavered as his opponent lunged towards him while swing the blade in her grasp in an upward motion.

Willing himself, he watched, as the blade pass through his entire being. He could feel it, the cold sensation of the metal that was his opponent's sword passing his body. It was a feeling that could never be explained properly with words. The thought vanished from his mind as quickly as it entered as Hadrian swung his sword down and saw the defiant block before his opponent performed the action.

Instead of following through, he feinted as he swiftly readjusted his arm and swung from his side. The force of his blow knocked the sword in the assailants grasp as Hadrian calmly placed the edge of his blade millimeters away from the throat of his downed opponent.

"Dead."

In response was a mere pout in response as Hadrian stared into the blood red eyes of a seemingly beautiful young woman. Sometime in the heat of battle, the hood that she was wearing had been knocked back, revealing long and luscious hair that was white as snow.

"You did not fight to the fullest extent of your abilities." Hadrian said, disappointment clear as day in both his tone and his body language.

She stared back towards him.

"…I do not wish to use that form if at all necessary as you might remember what happened last time."

The response did nothing to faze him as he willed the blade in his grasp to revert to its cylindrical form with a flash of light.

"It's your decision" Hadrian shrugged, not fazed by the blank and stiff expression from the figure opposing him.

" **That was relatively close**... **she's improved.** " Tom noted as he walked along with his host.

 **"She has."** The dark haired man conceded as he started to walk away from the woman, who was now stretching.

After a shower and a quick change of clothes that consisted of a simple white shirt and dark pants, Hadrian approached the kitchen and was greeted by an enthusiastic Cyrus Stygian who was having a hearty conversation with the woman he had just sparred with.

He noted that she was drinking a thick red colored liquid from a wine glass. He could barely make out the metallic scent that seemed to invade his nostrils. Ignoring the small irritation, he took a sip of his coffee, black and reveled in its taste.

"I don't understand how you can stand drinking that." Cyrus stuck out his tongue in disgust as Hadrian closed his eyes and took another sip.

When he opened them, he focused on the white haired woman.

"What information do you have for me…Arianna?"

 _Several weeks ago_

 _Arianna watched with patience from atop a branch of a grand tall tree, light droplets of rain tapping gently against her hood. She had waited diligently at this location at her keeper's behest, surviving on the vials of his exquisite blood that she enjoyed consuming as well as what food that she packed. She stood up from her kneeling position as she sensed a shift in the air, a sudden amassing of energy that was occurring before her eyes._

 _She grinned as she watched as green energy crackled before a flash and a sound that was reminiscent of an explosion ensured. Out of a crack, Arianna could make out a young woman with ashen hair stumble clumsily and fall face down on the ground. Arianna watched as the woman pulled herself up with her sword in grasp and started to run._

 _Effortlessly, she followed as she elegantly leapt from branch to branch, the woman never once out of her sight below her. She stopped as she perched herself at another branch and sniffed._

 _"Wolves, possibly Lycanthrope in the area…shit." She snarled, those types of creatures were not her favorite._

 _Cautiously, she trekked on as she noted that her target had come into contact with a small girl, peasant from a nearby settlement most likely. Watching closely, she watched the ashen haired young woman dispatching a gang of wolves with relative ease, the abilities she displayed as she blinked past attacks that would have harmed her were remarkably similar to her keeper's but it was less refined._

 _"Interesting." Arianna mused to herself as she witnessed the girl sitting on a log, applying some sort of oil that she had scrounged in the vicinity of the area with the urchin by her side. She watched on as the girl stood up and started to trek off._

 _Leaping to the ground with cat like grace, Arianna quietly followed at a respectable distance. She watched as the ashen one bravely initiated combat against a Werewolf. She had admit that it was a remarkable display of skill and perseverance as her target arched her back sideways and dodged gracefully from a swinging paw that would have taken her face off and with astonishing speed, severed the right paw of the werewolf._

 _Arianna's eyes widened, she had experienced that move before, it was exactly the same as her keeper's. The night when they first met and the first time that she had felt true fear. The ashen one had emerged victorious as she thrust her sword through the werewolf's throat, killing it in an instant. Arianna smiled as the ashen one immediately went to give the urchin a small hug._

 _She followed the duo who was led by a survivor to a rather heavily built man clad with an unkempt beard and a face that resembled that of a ripe tomato, he was clad in red that projected an image of Father Christmas. Of course, she knew who the man was, the Bloody Baron. With a smirk that progress was finally made, Arianna sank back into the shadows._

 _..._

 _Crimson eyes watched on with earnest, nothing escaping from her view as she watched down at the activity happening below her with the sun shining brightly._

 _The Bloody Baron and her target had placed a wager of sorts on a horse race._

 _Arianna also caught wind of the ashen one's plan to travel to Novigrad. Flapping her wings, she easily kept her pace with the two riders._

 _However as the race dragged on, Arianna felt a sense of danger approach as her primal instincts started to scream at her to be alert._

 _Moments later, her cautiousness was proved to be warranted as a green colored Draconid creature attacked the duo and as a result, both the Baron and Cirilla were knocked off their horses. Arianna inwardly had to laugh as the Basilisk knocked the Baron's sword from his grip and subsequently dragged the screaming man up a ramshackle tower._

 _She landed on a tree perch and did what she did best, observe. She saw the girl desperately climbed up the half destroyed tower as quick as she could but she reached a point where she could find no quick way to further ascend the tower._

 _The Baron screamed and that was enough to prompt the girl to condense the energy around her as she disappeared with a flash of green light, reappearing in front of the basilisk at the top of the tower with her sword already drawn._

Back to the present

"Phillip Strenger, the deserter…" Hadrian said with a mirthless smirk.

"He seems to have taken over the Crow's Perch after the previous owner, Vserad fled." Arianna sipped on her glass of blood.

"He was always a coward and a shite stain. I doubt he had a happy ending." Cyrus Stygian shrugged his shoulders.

"You know something?" Hadrian asked. He had heard about the unsettling rumors of Fyke Isle that Theodore had informed him on.

"It is said by my source that Vserad was seen arriving on the island and had his personal mage poison the starving peasants that had arrived to beg for food." Cyrus said darkly as Hadrian listened on.

"There was a siege of sorts, in a chaotic peasant style by the locals, resulting in the dilapidated tower in its current state."

Cyrus lit his pipe, his eyes distant.

"They say that if you listen closely, you could hear the sound of a woman sobbing."

"Interesting, I might have to take a look myself. " Hadrian watched as a young maid with short brown hair refilled his mug and blushed as he smiled his thanks.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the display as Arianna coughed.

The three sitting occupants took a brief hiatus in silence as they were served breakfast that consisted of pancakes with syrup along with fresh strawberries as well as plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, honey cured ham and bacon.

"So you're heading off to Velen?" Cyrus looked at his protégé.

"Yes…" Hadrian responded.

"Why? The girl is long gone." Arianna frowned as this move made no sense.

"There is something I must see for myself. I won't be gone for long." The dark haired young man finished his coffee.

Cyrus was also, for once, quiet as the three remained sitting.

"Thank you, Arianna…that was everything I needed and more." Hadrian spoke up with earnest as the woman sitting in front of him smiled at the praise.

"If anything happens, you know how to contact me." He nodded at the crimson eyed woman before standing up and walked out the dining room.

* * *

Hadrian was alone in his thoughts in his personal study as he digested every single detail Arianna had reported on this so called Lady of Destiny. He was not entirely sure how he felt towards this Cirilla. When he left the place he called home that night, he harbored nothing but hatred towards the careless girl whose actions had indirectly taken everything from him.

That hatred became indifference over the course of the years and now that the real possibility of being in possible contact with this individual dug some of those long buried feelings back. He was so engrossed in his own mind that he failed to sense his teacher approach him.

"How will you proceed?" Cyrus asked, eyeing his protégé.

He had always been weary the day he and the Princess of Cintra would cross paths again. Somehow, he knew this would happen as destiny consider his protégé its puppet, something that truly angered the young man to no end, to know that his life was not his own to live.

"Are you worried at the possibility of me wanting to extract revenge from this girl?" Hadrian smiled.

Cyrus said nothing as the young man who had came upon his doorstep as a boy so many years ago with nothing but the clothes he wore and eyes filled with only hatred started to laugh bitterly.

"The truth is…I have thought about it as I stood amongst the wreckage that was once my home."

Cyrus listened as he was the one of few people that could be counted on one hand that Hadrian opened his heart to.

"That mother, father and...and Selina would be alive if it weren't for her…that she was responsible for their deaths" Hadrian raised his fist back and smashed it against the wall as he closed his eyes.

Silence fell upon the two.

"In some ways, I still believe it…" The young dark haired man chuckled humorlessly as he turned towards Cyrus, "However...however I recognize that she would be useful in baiting my true target from the shadow...so I'll do my best to hold my emotions in check until then."

Cyrus smiled in relief, as he now knew that his worry had been unfounded after all.

"That's all I could ever ask of you." The older man responded.

"You know, you're quite good at listening when you put your heart to it. Might be time for a career change." Hadrian flashed his smirk as Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Please," The notorious combat instructor rolled his eyes, "Being forced to listen to all the nonsensical drabble you young people have to blabber on about, I'd rather go watch the crypts."

The two shared a laugh as they left the study together and for a moment, Cyrus felt that he was walking with his old friend again. He knew that it could not be put off any longer as before Hadrian entered his room, he called out.

"Hadrian...When you get back, there's something I must disclose to you."

Hadrian was genuinely puzzled. This was very, daresay, out of character for his teacher to speak in such a somberly tone.

"Sure" He nodded back.

The feeling of curiosity and the strange vibe that he had been experiencing followed him even as he started to prepare. However, he pushed it to the back of his mind to the best of his abilities as he refocused on his venture.

 **"The Fyke Isles then?"** Tom stated as he watched his host changed into his gear, pulling on jagged lightly armored chainmail pants.

"Cyrus noted a particular strange presence in the area, might be worth investigating."

Hadrian secured his the straps of his draconid leather vest over the chainmail shirt he was wearing before donning his lightly armored chest piece over the vest.

 **"You sure this is wise, the ashen one is no longer in Velen, if we are to follow the vampire's recount."** Tom furrowed his brow in contemplation, an action that was strange to be seeing on a child his age even if he was a shade.

"Even so, I can't but think that there is more to be unraveled. I can't help but wonder whether this might be the catalyst that would accelerate my date with fate."

Hadrian picked up a pair of long brown gloves that went three quarters of his arms and pulled them on, fastening the straps.

"Besides, if the princess of Cintra decides to appear in Novigrad…I won't be uninformed." Hadrian proceeded to pull a pair of well polished, silver metal gauntlets that resembled claws over his leather gloves.

Lastly he picked up a black hooded cape that was on his desk and flung it on.

 **"Not bad, the elf did a great work."** Tom remarked as Hadrian pulled his hood over his visage.

The gates of Stygian Manor swung open as a white stallion flew out with blinding pace, with its obscure rider holding its reins on its back. As the rider left the city behind and it was soon clear that they were alone, the rider quickened his pace as he and his horse was surrounded by purple energy before they disappeared with a bright flash of light with the crackling sound of lightning striking following close by.

In the dreaded swamp lands that was Velen, Geralt of Rivia was vigilant in his movements as he surveyed the dilapidated ruins across the body of water that stood between him and the Isles that his acquaintance Keira Metz had instructed him to investigate to find the whereabouts of her friend Alexander, an epidemiologist.

He took on the request as a way of repaying a favor the blonde sorceress did for him in searching for Ciri. They had came upon an underground cave under the Mire where Ciri's elven friend had been dwelling yet it proved to be a fruitless endeavor as the Wild Hunt had arrived before them and through a skirmish, Geralt had left with more questions than answers.

Letting out a grunt of displeasure, the White Wolf paced around before he found Keira's workable sailboat and started his journey across the water.

As he neared the shore, he could smell the familiar the stench of death and destruction. Strangely enough he saw a substantial burning pile of what seemed to be Drowners, Ghouls, and remains of Rotfiends on the beach.

The smell was putrid and vomit inducing in the worst sense and the fact that Geralt had a heightened sense of smell did not help in the slightest.

Stepping out the boat, the Witcher saw the tower, a crumbling monument to man's worst qualities as he made his way up from the beach of the isle. He witnessed bodies laying about, bandits and deserters alike dead on the ground in what seems to be a makeshift camp ground.

"Odd." Geralt mused to himself. The body he was examining was fresh, maybe an hour or two old at the most.

The cause of death was a single clean slice across the neck, the jugular was severed with flawless precision. The victim bled out fast and died quickly.

The Master Witcher had to admit, he was impressed by the skill displayed by whomever killed these bandits.

Each kill was identical, a clean cut that sever the jugular but when he looked at the foot prints on the ground, and he became slightly perplexed. Whoever did this was fast, inhumanely fast as the tracks Geralt could find and detect were all frantic and unorganized.

Only one pair was not which the white haired Witcher deducted to be the killer but the mystery only became even confusing as the pair of prints would appear and disappear and often around the bodies but there wasn't a track or path for the prints. Even more peculiar was the fact that the killer did not bother with looting the bodies or the camp.

Standing up, the Witcher hurried his way towards the tower, a thought of caution firmly in his mind.

Within the dark recesses of the half collapsed tower, Hadrian calmly walked up the creaky wooden steps of the dark tower with sword firmly in his grasp. The tower was deserted save the ghosts that endlessly wandered the halls.

Dispatching them was no difficult task but he made sure to plunder what little and disjointed information they had left within their remaining consciousness before relieving them of their existence.

Balls of luminescent light dancing around himas he ascended another floor, he paused in his steps as he could now distinctly hear the sound of a woman singing in a melancholy tone. He came across what seemed to be a laboratory of sorts at the pinnacle of the tower.

Hadrian felt a sense of disgust as he read the dusty and tattered pages scattered across the room that seemed to indicate a conclusion of human experimentation.

A strange presence then manifested and was quickly picked up by his senses as he turned his head and saw a pale green shade observing him. Hadrian could feel the sorrow emanating from the spirit as he tucked the valuable journal he held in his grasp away.

The mutual staring then caused the ghost to react as it was clearly surprised.

"You…you can…you can see me?" The ghost asked as Hadrian noted that its voice was feminine.

"I can." Hadrian responded blankly from under his hood.

"Oh…it's, it's been so long since I have had anyone to talk to." The ghost murmured with sadness.

"Can you tell me what happened here? The notes I have read did not help much in this regard." Hadrian asked, slowly reaching for the cylindrical handle of Sonnelicht.

And so the ghost recounted her tale, echoing and validating what Cyrus had informed him at the mansion.

The mage, Alexander had been experimenting with rats and intentionally infecting them with a disease named Catriona. The peasants had arrived at the island looking for food and had killed everyone in the tower.

"I was spared as the mage slipped me a potion that would put me in a deathlike slumber, indistinguishable from actual death." The ghost, Annabelle turned away.

"However…when I awoke, I found myself unable to move yet fully conscious as rats surrounded me and…and…"

Hadrian was silent, what could he say? Was there anything he could say?

 **"We should wrap this up quick…"** Tom said beside him, the spirit tense.

"Stranger…" The ghost caught Hadrian's attention again. "You, you can help free me from this place."

The ghost no longer sounded mournful as Hadrian caught a hint of glee in her tone.

"How might I do that?" He played along.

"The one who had left me here to die, Graham…bring my remains to him, so that I may forgive him. Only then can I leave this place."

Hadrian was silent as he heard the creaking of footsteps that halted and smiled. His instincts were correct as he turned his eyes back to the ghost of Annabelle.

"This has been an enlightening conversation but I don't believe I will do such a thing…Pesta." Hadrian's expression was cold.

The ghost of Annabelle shrieked with rage as a sickening green glow enveloped her and in the place of a shade was now a woman covered with scabs and boils with rotting flesh that hung loosely to exposed bones.

White milky eyes glared angrily at him as an enlarged swollen blackened tongue dangled lifelessly from a jawless mouth as she continued to shriek.

"Sonnelicht, trawsnewid!"

The cylindrical hilt in Hadrian's grasp glowed in a blinding white light.

The pesta screamed as it released clouds of plague ridden insects that flew hungrily from the various gapping holes on her body.

"Rhwystr!" Hadrian thrusted his left hand and purple energy swift covered his entire body as he readied sword and lunged.

Geralt had been cautious as he had nearly reached the top floor of the tower and he was beyond surprise as he saw a cloaked figure clad in well crafted armor conversing with a ghost. The Witcher immediately knew that this was the individual who had dispatched everything on the island.

Not knowing the figure's intentions, Geralt moved closer and knelt behind a flipped table while he listened.

Immediately he recognized the ghost the stranger was conversing as a Pesta.

He was about to step out as he overheard the creature wanting the hooded man to bring her remains off the island but paused as he heard the man respond, "This has been an enlightening conversation but I don't believe I will do such a thing…Pesta."

Geralt was again perplexed, who was this individual who had on top of his knowledge of monsters in addition to his skill in slaying Bandits, Drowners, Rotfiends and Ghouls.

"Sonnelicht, trawsnewid!"

Geralt froze as the utterance of the Elder Tongue had firmly glued him to the spot. He tilted his head and saw the man now wielded a peculiar sword that had no guard.

"Rhwystr!" The man thrusted his left hand out and purple energy converged and covered his entire body. The man then readied his sword and lunged into the swarms of plague ridden insects.

...

Hadrian remained calm as he swiftly sidestepped and swung his blade, severing the plague maiden's arm in the process. He looked on blankly as the creature screamed in agony and rage.

"An chuid eile i síocháin, spiorad." He spoke while raising his sword for the end.

A pang of pity echoed in his heart as he lunged, his blade cleanly hitting its mark.

 **"Graham…"** The pale ghostly outline of a regally dressed woman with dark hair braided in a bun whispered softly as she disintegrated into nothingness.

"You can come out now." Hadrian stated as he sensed the Witcher stand up and started to approach him.

"Interesting method you used there…" The Witcher said in a rather gritty voice as he folded his arms, "to break the curse."

"I believe a lifetime of regret is punishing enough for this woman's lover...no need for further loss of life" Hadrian shrugged beneath his hood.

Geralt could not help the sense of déjà vu he was experiencing, this man standing before him seemed familiar but where?!

The man clearly was no ordinary human being, as he demonstrated abilities that were similar to Ciri's.

"Well, it has been a pleasure, truly, Master Witcher…I wish you all the best on your search for the ashen one." The hooded man mused with a smirk as he received a startled reaction from the infamous White Wolf.

"Wait, how did you-"

"But I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to…Briseadh!" With a thrust of his hand, the stone wall behind him shattered as the man turned around and leapt out before the Witcher could take a step forward.

Geralt immediately rushed to the edge of the newly created hole and scanned the area beneath him for the mysterious stranger but found no visible movement.

With renewed haste, the Witcher retreated as swiftly as he could to leave the isles.

* * *

Sully remained calm as the stallion witnessed a purple flash of light that flashed before it was followed with the sound of lightning striking as its rider appeared a few steps beside him. "Ah…Did I keep you waiting?" Hadrian gently stroked his faithful steed's blonde mane. Sully neighed in response as Hadrian lowered his hood and climbed on. "It seems that it has started." He spoke with determination as he tugged on the reins and the two rode off in the midst of sunset.

 _She was panting, hard. Never in her life had she encountered any individual, save one from her own race that could match her in combat. Yet, the unbowed figure before her was more than holding his own with calmness that was unparalleled._

 _That was made known to her when she realized that his heartbeat was consistent and even. Arianna swiped violently towards the dark haired youth with rage as he met them with his sword that seemed to glow eerily._

 _She noted that the cuts and stabs he had caused had not healed._

 _The realization quickened her heartbeat as panic and desperation overwhelmed her._

 _Her emotion was evident in her attacks as the vampire now attacked with reckless abandon._

 _Death was not a concept in which she was concerned about as she knew only another vampire could, in theory kill her._

 _However pain submerged the sense of momentary relief as the swordsman adeptly darted pass her attack with a flash of purple incandescence and swung at her exposed flank. She staggered as white-hot pain burned through her back._

 _Roaring with rage, Arianna swung out with all her strength. She resisted the urge to scream as her left arm was severed from her shoulder with a splurge of blood as she fell._

 _The limb flew and landed on the hard ground with a flesh like thud. T_

 _he ringing of metal rang through her ears as she attempted to focus her sight, blurry from the loss of blood from injuries inflicted from this figure._

 _She could see his outline becoming bigger as she lay bleeding on the floor, struggling to breathe. The fight was beaten out of her as she had reverted back to her normal form. Arianna could now make out his face, still unchanging as he merely stared at her._

 _Slowly he brought a hand up and touched his left cheek._

 _Arianna could now see a visible cut with blood slowly seeping out from the wound._

 _So she did land her hit and that he did bleed she thought as a smile formed on her lips, all the while blood trickled out of her mouth. What he did next confused her. He smiled._

Blood red eyes were shaken from their stupor as a familiar scent flowed into her nostrils. Her target had arrived. Arianna rose from the rooftop she was standing upon and pulled the hood over her flowing white hair.

 **Please Read and Review, I would love if you would respond (positively or negatively), I want it all.**

* * *

 **Translation**

 **Trawsnewid- transform**

 **Rhwystr- barrier**

 **Briseadh- break**

 **An chuid eile i s** **í** **och** **á** **in, spiorad- Rest in peace, sprit**

 **Codex**

 **Sonnelicht- A mysterious weapon that seems to be crafted in another time and space with materials that are utterly unlike any that has been seen. A handful who witnessed its power have made claims that the weapon is capable of feats that are unique, even those who are well versed in sorcery. The blade is inactive in its metallic cylindrical form unless the old tongue calls it upon, thus transforming it into an awoken state for combat. It seems to only respond to one individual as of this description is written. The tale of how this individual has come across such a relic is as of yet unknown save for its wielder.**

 **The Stranger- A man of few words, yet is capable of matters beyond imagination. Displaying astonishing feats with sword, bow and magic, he seems to deem monsters to be creatures to be culled yet harbors no animosity but with pity. His intentions are as inscrutable as his origins and his abilities.**


	6. The Lady of the Wood

**Chapter 6: Lady of the Wood**

"M-M-Monster!-" A man clad in dirty rags and chainmail legs trembled on the ground before the hooded swordsman towering over him, the blade in his grasp seemed to be glowing with the intensity of the sun.

The swordsman's piercing green eyes merely stared back with emptiness.

A scream filled the air as the menacing swordsman raised his sword and slashed downwards. A subsequent meaty thud of a limb being severed and falling the hard soil echoed as the excited squawks of vultures followed intensely.

With calmness, Hadrian looked up at the ten remaining miscreants.

They were all eyeing each other with fear and hesitation as the individual they had intended to rob approached them. The weapons in their grasps shaking.

"Come, there is no need to hold back…" Hadrian readied his sword as he lunged, a cold smirk on his lip with the enticing addicting feeling of adrenaline pumping throughout this limbs.

The band of deserters and bandits were vastly outmatched as they were cut down one after the other with lethal precision and inhumane swiftness.

Hadrian remained calm as he swung his blade at the man rushing towards him with a swing of his own. The sound of flesh and bone violently tearing as well as blood spurting from the man's now bleeding stump preceded a loud pained scream. Hadrian felt nothing as he lunged forward and severed the man's head in one clean stroke.

If it were not for whom they were and the actions they might have taken to other unsuspecting innocent travelers and refugees, Hadrian would have felt a pang of guilt over the bloodshed he had caused.

"Regardless, what a waste." He thought as he parried an oncoming blow from a one handed axe with his blade and retaliated with a quick thrust.

The deserter facing him howled in pain, staggering backwards as his right shoulder was sliced open and crimson blood seeped from the wound. His cries soon ended as Hadrian lunged and swung the blade in his grip. The resonance of the man's incoherent gurgling as he fell face down to the ground caused Hadrian to blink as he looked up to meet the remaining pale, terrified faces.

"N-n-no way…h-he cut all of them down…"

"D-d-demon!"

"R-R-Run!..." A deserter clad in nothing but worn damp leather pants cried out as he threw his rusty sword aside and started to run with his two comrades not far behind.

Hadrian sighed as he sheathed his sword and unhooked his long bow from his back.

Three consecutive arrows were unleashed, all three landed on their intended mark.

The silence of death was all that was left as the birds of prey descended for a no doubt, gluttonous feast.

Hadrian walked past the carnage he had wreaked with nary an emotion on his face, his cloak fluttering from the breeze.

 **"There never seems to be an end of such marauders."** Tom said with distaste, eyeing the bodies that his host had slained.

"In an ideal world, maybe individuals would never partake in such atrocious acts, attacking those who are vulnerable and weaker than them…as the world would never allow men to sink to such levels of despair…" Hadrian said softly.

Tom did not respond as he surveyed the carnage around him.

 **"That may be wishful thinking on your part…such individuals might indulge their desires for bloodshed in alternative manners. Humans, magic or not, participate in competition with another, their reasons may vary, in the end what does it matter…perhaps such desires to kill and dominate are embedded in our very souls."**

Hadrian smiled at his ghostly associate. The way in which Tom could convey such intricate questions and philosophies about the nature of man along with his appearance of a ten year old child never ceased to amaze him.

"Maybe." Hadrian responded as Tom raised his head to look at him.

 **"Have you thought about the question I have asked you?"** His expression, serious.

"I have…" Hadrian responded truthfully, the vultures digging ferociously at the corpses, gorging to their hearts content. "however I have yet to discover an answer that satisfies me."

Tom said nothing as he merely stared back.

"I suppose the me when I became capable of communicating with you would find the me as of now horrific." Hadrian walked. "However, I have come to accept that these are the set of circumstances in which I must abide by to survive."

 **"I see."** Tom replied as he retreated to ponder upon the discussion they had shared.

Satisfied, Hadrian sheathed his bow and whistled loudly.

A loud neigh responded as Sully burst out from his hiding spot behind a large rock and towards his companion. Hadrian effortlessly pulled himself onto his steed and pulled on the reins as Sully picked up his speed.

* * *

Downwarren was a simple village at first glance, same as any other that one might come to expect in the No Man's Land that was Velen.

Circled by trees, wooden houses along with a market of sorts that were renown for lacemaking as well as artisanal smithery.

Compared to previous visits he had made to this village, something felt off.

As he neared the entrance, he could see the villagers scurrying away from him, their eyes not daring to meet his.

"What was happening?" He thought as Sully snorted while he trotted forward.

 **"No noises of children…That girl, what was her name?…The urchins all look alike, she would have been rushing up to by now to pat the pony now."** Tom spoke sarcastically as Hadrian agreed, something was definitely wrong here.

The girl of whom Tom spoke of, Mikula, who had enjoyed playing with Sully as well as constantly asking him for recounts of his adventures was nowhere to be seen.

He dismounted and walked towards the blacksmith of the village.

The man seemed to be in a daze, the sound of Hadrian's footsteps did nothing to faze him from his trance like state as he continued to sit on his front porch.

"Milord…" The smith's wife greeted him, her eyes glued to the floor, it was obvious by the redness of her eyes and cheeks that she had been crying.

The smith seemed to be shaken from his stupor as he looked up and met Hadrian's gaze.

Immediately the man rose and dropped down on all fours while he started to wail.

Concerned, Hadrian dropped to one knee and was surprised when the smith took hold of his right leg, all the while sobbing.

"What is the matter, what happened?" Hadrian asked as the man cried, his own heart feeling squeezed as he heard the desperation and despair in the man's weeping.

"They took her…those accursed abominations…I could do nothing...they took my Mikula!" He half screamed and whispered as Hadrian placed a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder.

"Where is she?" The dark haired young man asked softly. He did not receive a coherent response as the girl's father continued to bawl.

 **"We won't get a response the normal way…do it."** Tom said beside him, his tone hard.

Hadrian hated to use Tom's Legilimency ability in general as it made him feel as if he were no different than those scheming power hungry sorceresses of the Chapter and the Lodge, being able to see into the innermost and private thoughts of another person.

Furthermore, the thought of using that ability while this father was in an obvious state of grief made him feel all the more of a piece of shit. However, there was no choice.

Wordlessly he uttered the incantation.

 _"Legilimens."_

Instantly, within his own mind, Hadrian saw fractured memories that moved on their own accord as he watched.

 _"It is time, for the sacrifice…" A voice that was reminiscent of an old woman, only slightly distorted called out._

Hadrian could not clearly identify where the voice was originating from as it seemed to be emanating from each tree, it was simultaneously everywhere and nowhere. He then focused back into the grieving father's memory.

 _"Where are we going daddy?" A young girl with large, bright viridian eyes and shoulder length brown hair asked with excitement as she was led by her father along with other parents and children that were walking on the same path through the forest._

 _"We're…" Her father bit out as he struggled to answer his daughter, "…you'll see when you get there, Mikula."_

 _"Oh" Mikula responded as she turned her eyes to the front, "I hope Mr. Hadrian will come along again soon, its getting cold"_

 _"I'm sure he will honey." Her father's hoarse voice cracking slightly as his daughter hummed._

 _"Really?" She exclaimed._

 _"Yes. I know how hard you have been working on your little gift" Mikula's father ruffled his daughter's hair as she grinned widely. "_

 _It's almost done…I hope he likes it!" The girl patted the bag that was strung over to her shoulder._

"That girl…" Hadrian smiled to himself before focusing on the last portion of the memory.

 _Mikula and her father arrived at what seemed to be a large swamp area, the land emitted a feeling of haunting isolation and dread as several simple wooden houses were visible through the mist._

 _A wooden sign was present, the words 'Crookback Bog' was written in dried crimson 'ink'._

Retreating as gently as he could from the man's mind, Hadrian returned to the present.

The man looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Save her…" He pleaded as he leaned forward and placed his head to the rough ground. "

I failed her, I-I was suppose to protect her…yet I allowed them to take her…." The man's grip on Hadrian's leg tightened, "whatever fate lies for my cowardice, I accept it…but please, she's innocent, save her…save my Mikula."

The man's wife, a similar teary expression on her face, slowly approached her husband and got him release his grip on their guest's foot.

"Where do I start?"

Mikula's parents were rendered speechless as Hadrian's gaze bored into theirs with determination.

* * *

 **"Offering their own flesh and blood as a sacrifice to appease the grotesque desires of some witches…"**

Tom shook his head as Hadrian pulled on Sully's reins as the stallion picked up speed. After his promised to Mikula's parents, he was informed by the pair that there were other parents that were in similiar situations as they but feared the conseuquences should they disobey.

It had shocked and incensed Hadrian to his very core, a part of him wanting to butcher the entire village as he heard the Ealdorman bellowing at grieving parents that the sacrifices were necessary while he made his way back towards his steed.

What sort of world would ALLOWED this to happen?! Why was it that in this world was something this heinous ALLOWED to happen?!

He gritted his teeth as he rode on, noting the location that Mikula's father had informed him with regards to saving the children of Downwarren from the creatures that were known as the Ladies of the Wood.

From the information he was given, these ladies are witches who dwell in the large cabin he saw in the memory of Mikula's father. There was not much information that was known about them, even to Downwarren's inhabitants as their names were unknown as well as their true age. However, many villagers have agreed that the ladies were older than elves or dwarves and that they wielded magic.

Mikula's mother had also divulged information of a spiritual presence of sorts nearby that had been routinely attacking the villagers that dared to stray too close to it but also the rumor and gossip that she had heard from other mothers that it was no friend to the Ladies of the Wood.

"This seems to be the spot." Hadrian slowed Sully down as he gazed upon the giant grand oak.

"Wait here Sully. This won't take long." The white stallion neighed with concern as Hadrian stroked its mane.

 **"Be vigilant,"** Tom hissed, **"There's something ancient within these grounds."**

"Understood." Hadrian pulled the cylindrical hilt of his blade as it transformed with a glow of light.

There was something ominous of how the oak towered over him on the hill its roots had sunk into. He took one step forward and that's when he heard it.

"Stay Away!" A voice, female, from the way it sounded shrieked as Hadrian raised his sword in anticipation, eyes alert and senses clear.

"You're the one they call the Lady of the Wood, correct?" He called out, but he received no response as he inched forward.

A loud roar announced itself as a black humanoid figure covered in fur stood up from its crouching position as it lunged at the dark haired swordsman.

"Tch…you're in my way." Hadrian snarled as he ducked under the werewolf's lethal claw and swung his blade.

The werewolf was quick, Hadrian would admit as he swiftly sidestepped out of its pounce and carved its back open with a decisive slash.

It roared in rage as it turned and swung its large paw armed with razor sharp claws in response.

Hadrian raised his sword and blocked the blow but the strength of the beast clearly surprised him as he was pushed back.

The beast roared again as it launched itself towards the cloaked intruder as it swung violently with its claws.

"I'm wasting time." Hadrian parried blow after blow as he used what openings he was given to inflict various cuts upon the rage drunk monster before him.

However the beast was still standing as blood gushed from its wounds, eyes filled with white hot rage towards the human that dared shed its blood.

 **"Time is of essence."** Tom whispered as he watched his host take on this lycanthrope.

The beast was injured yet it was far from dead and although he had full confidence in his host's skills, he knew how saving the urchin was no doubt in Hadrian's forethought.

 **"Right now!"** Tom called as Hadrian sidestepped again from the beast's paw and swung Sonnelicht across the beast's face. It howled in agony as it blood flowed from the newly formed gash that ran across its face.

In a frenzy of rage and agony, the beast launched itself towards the impudent human, jaws opened.

 **"Harry!"** Tom yelled.

"Fine." Indigo energy surrounded the cloaked swordsman as he readied his sword and leapt to meet the beast face on.

The beast was bewildered as his target disappeared before its eyes in a blink of light only as it pounced on thin air. It turned its head to its left and right.

The werewolf's eyes widened as a ringing sound echoed. It was followed by the tearing of muscle and bone as blood splattered heavily on the grassy terrain followed by the thud that echoed twice, indicating a mass of heavy flesh hitting the ground.

The werewolf fell forward to the ground with a crash, realizing then of the bloody stumps that were once his arms.

"You fought well…"

The werewolf howled in agony as it felt the swordsman's blade sever its knees, leaving it essentially paralyzed.

"Take comfort in that as you pass on…you are freed from this grotesque coil."

The werewolf, the fight from within it extinguished as it was forced to submit through this man's will, said nothing.

It took one final glance up and caught its killer's piercing green eyes and it understood as the glowing sword in the man's grasp swung down.

Hadrian quietly surveyed the creature as he slowly pulled Sonnelicht from the creature's skull.

He frowned slightly as he had read about Werewolves only being active at night, the sun was still up as he looked up.

Keeping the questions to himself, Hadrian trudged on.

"Thanks Tom." He spoke as the spirit looked at him.

 **"Let's not take any more chances**." The ten year old child crossed his arms.

Hadrian smiled as he spotted what he perceived to be the entrance of a cavern near the foot of the Oak.

"You were worried." He teased.

 **"I was?"** Tom raised an eyebrow and made a sarcastic expression, **"Oh, I wonder why that might be? Oh, the notion of me, a spiritual essence attached to you couldn't possibly be the reason as to why I am concerned for your wellbeing."**

Hadrian laughed as he descended into the depths.

"Lumos." Bright orbs of luminescent light formed from Hadrian's palm and began gently circling the dark haired warrior.

He followed the narrow path and the further he went, the clearer the energy he felt that was pulsating through the walls grew. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was intertwined with the roots of the oak.

"You" The creature croaked, writhing as Hadrian was still in the process of acknowledging what he was seeing. To the best of his abilities, what he was seeing was an amalgamation of flesh like mounds with protruding green spikes with the roots of the Oak tree.

The mounds of flesh expanded and contracted, mimicking breathing as Hadrian carefully approached it. It reminded him of a heart as he stood in front of it.

"What is your purpose…? Why do you persist…?" The voice seemed to be emanating from the mounds of flesh and roots but Hadrian could not exactly be sure.

"Are you here to grant me release from this form…? Or is my destruction what you seek…?"

"I seek knowledge to retrieve the kids of the village from whatever machinations the Ladies of the Wood have in store for them." Hadrian said with conviction as he stared at the being.

The creature was silent as it seemed to study the strange human before it.

"Shrouded by pain and anger, but not at me…" It responded, Hadrian could finally recognize the tone as female as it spoke.

"A heart of gentleness and warmth surrounded by walls of ice…how peculiar."

The dark haired young man was once again struck speechless.

"What are you?" He asked silently as the creature studied him again.

"I once guarded this land along my sisters…when I abandoned my Circle…where the balance was kept…I was betrayed…death was not enough…a curse was place on my spirit…I remain bound to this place ever since."

The information that he had heard was dubious but Hadrian knew his choices were limited. Charging into this Crockbag Bog by himself would be putting himself and the children's lives at risk. If it was just his life, then he need not be here and bargain.

"These sister of yours, what are they?"

"The sisters…Crones…Are more ancient than the first trees that grew on this land…The entirety of Velen…Is their realm…All things live to suit their needs…They are concealed…You will find them...Only when they so desire…They hear all…You cannot hide."

"If you seek to save the children that was forcibly taken…I can assist you." The voice responded.

"What's the catch?" Hadrian asked.

"Catch…I do not understand." The spirit's tone was one of masked surprise.

"To be freed from your current state, you will no doubt require items to perform a ritual to be released…am I correct?" Hadrian smirked when there was silence as he pressed on.

"How do I know that you shall keep your word and not simply disappear-…"

"I give you…my word." The spirit growled.

"Not got enough." Hadrian smiled. "What are your intentions if I supposedly help release you from this prison."

"I will assist you…In rescuing the children…From my sisters."

"Something tells me that you have more in mind." He spoke as he sensed the frustration rising from the imprisoned being.

"Perhaps…those who conspired…with my sisters…are deserving of their…comeuppance."

Hadrian immediately understood the rather cryptic response.

"The people of Downwarren."

Silence greeted him.

"It would seem we are at an impasse here." Hadrian's expression remained cold.

"Are we?..." The spirit made a sound, a chuckle with bemusement, "You need me to complete your task."

"I do…" Hadrian reciprocated the gesture, "However, I could turn away now…and you might possibly remain here…unable to spread your influence beyond this hillock."

He inwardly smiling at the reaction he had elicited as he sensed its frustration grow with each word he spoke.

"You!..." The spirit growled in anger, "That matters not…I shall simply get another to perform the rite."

"I suppose you can, although there are no promises that they would be successful in delivering you from your cage…after all, humans are such fragile creatures…and what makes you so sure the next person standing before you would be as courteous as I…" Hadrian's smile grew as he sense both frustration and…fear.

"Such confidence…you have." The spirit spoke.

"You claim to be capable in sensing my heart's qualities…you have also seen my abilities in full display…surely by now you know what I am and what I am capable of." Hadrian finished, firmly crossing his arms.

"I…" The spirit spoke slowly.

"Name it…Your terms."

* * *

Hadrian walked out of the cavern with satisfaction as the deal was struck. However the spirit warned him that any deviation from the rite and the deal was off.

The dark haired young man mounted his stallion and pulled on the reins as he shot off to gather the necessary pieces of items he needed to perform the rite to free the spirit. The raven's feather was the easiest of the three, with Hadrian climbing up to a nest where lady luck had bestowed upon him several feathers he could choose from.

Although he did have to fend off an angry raven on the way down the tree when the nesting mother had returned to her nest.

The creature's burial site, a unmarked grave, was located not far away towards the west as Hadrian dug up area and with a grimace, carefully placing the rather odd shaped bones into a leather sack.

"Where would I go get a horse…" He said while climbing back onto his steed.

Sully neighed with distress and fear in response as his rider let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry boy…there is nothing to fear. Besides the spirit desired a mare so you'll be fine." He reassured his steed as they rode on, searching for the final piece for the ritual.

He stopped as soon as he saw from afar what resembled to be a herd of horses, all without riders grazing on a clearing.

"Bingo." Hadrian smirked as he pulled on the reins of Sullivan, perpetuating the horse forward.

The herd all perked up their ears at the sight of the rider and scattered.

"That one, over there!…" Hadrian pointed out as Sully picked up his pace to catch up with a black mare and soon they were racing side by side.

Striking his hand out, Hadrian's eyes glowed indigo.

"Cuir isteach d'uacht!"

The black mare neighed as it came to a complete stop, shaking its head as if it were trying to shrug off flies that were irritating it.

The action persisted for five second before it soon ceased as its eyes mirrored the indigo glow that was present in Hadrian's eyes.

 **"You sure this is wise? Placing your trust in that…thing."** Tom floated by his host's side.

"I have no choice Tom" Hadrian jerked on the reins of his steed, "as much as I hate to admit it…if it were just about me…I would have relied on myself, but it's not."

The dark haired swordsman returned to the Grand Oak tree that was still standing tall on the hillock.

Dropping to the ground from Sully, Hadrian guided the mare he had under his spell towards the newly formed entrance that no doubt led towards the cavern where the heart laid. The corpse of the Werewolf lay lifelessly on the ground as Hadrian had left it.

"You…hath returned." The spirit spoke, the tiniest hint of surprise in its tone.

"As I have promised." Hadrian once again stopped before it, the mare by his side.

"Ready. Shall we begin?"

"Let me fly on raven wings…Lay bones amidst the feathers…Place all beneath my heart…My heart you shall pierce…And convey the steed." The spirit announced.

"Very well…I have for thee raven feathers" Hadrian pulled out the raven feather and offered it.

"Once I was free…I shall be free once more…" The spirit chanted.

Hadrian untied the bundle he had sat on the ground and with a look of distaste, reached in.

"I give to thee your remains."

"Once I was flesh…I shall be flesh once more…" The spirit spoke, anticipation unconcealed.

Slowly Hadrian drew his weapon and its blade materialized with a burst of spirit energy.

Walking towards the heart, Hadrian placed both hands on the grip of his sword as his heart hardened and his will undeterred.

Pulling the sword back, he plunged the blade through one of the flesh like mounds.

Hadrian watched silently as the 'heart' started to bleed profusely and soaked both the bones and feather.

The horse, still under Hadrian's trance, remained calm as it was compelled to drink the crimson liquid.

Its eyes shifted from indigo to a glowing red as shadows crept around its body.

"…I Live." "

I have fulfilled my end of the bargain." Hadrian narrowed his eyes, his sword, still drawn by his side.

"Free the children…I shall…" The possessed mare leaned forward, its eyes meeting Hadrian's. "Those whom you spoke of…I shall spare…"

"I have your word?"

"…I give thee my word." The spirit pledged as it turned around and no sooner did Hadrian blink, it had disappeared with faint whispers of smoke trailing behind it.

Wasting no haste, he followed as he left the cavern and stepped out into the setting sun.

Making his way towards Sully who had looked like he was spooked, Hadrian gently gave his steed a comforting pat as he swung onto the white stallion.

Pulling on the reins once, Hadrian sped after the visible black smoke that lingered on the ground and air.

The trip back towards Downwarren, despite it being not far from the Hillock was for Hadrian, one of the longest rides he had endured.

"Being responsible for the wellbeing of others…facing the consequences that effect the wellbeing of people others from my decision..."

Hadrian tightened the grip on his steed's reins.

"It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

As the dark haired young man approached the village, he saw that the spirit had indeed kept her word. The town was ablaze and as he entered it and at the center of the destruction, what was once the center of the village, laid a body.

Hadrian recognized it as the Ealdorman as he inspected the body, or rather what was left of it as he knew the man had been brutally cut in half from the torso with blood, various fluids and intestines visible for him to see.

Walking away from the body, he noted various bodies that lied around in the same condition, the wrath of the spirit evident in the manners in which they died.

Hadrian also noted that save one structure, the village was completely annihilated.

Approaching the smith's house, upon which Hadrian let out a breath of relief as he noted that it was untouched. The door was smeared with a red sticky substance that formed a large 'X', Hadrian looked down at his left hand and smiled. The bandages that were hastily wrapped around it remained secured under his gauntlet. However the dulled pain and the eventual scar would be a constant reminder he would carry with acceptance for the consequences of his actions.

He knocked once.

"It's safe."

Hesitantly, the door opened with a creak as Hadrian looked upon the shaken face of Mikula's father.

The man said nothing but nod as he opened the door completely and made a gesture to those behind him. Hadrian remained quiet as he noted the various frightened faces that looked at him with awe and terror. Of the village, only ten people remained as they followed Hadrian's lead out of the place they had called home.

Mikula's father had managed to convince the other parents in the village that there was hope as he had relayed to Hadrian.

A sudden demonic roar filled the air and was followed by the rapid galloping of a hundred horses as the skies darkened.

The survivors bar Hadrian all froze as a dark apparition emerged from the path in front of them.

Glowing red eyes glared into Hadrian's calm green ones as the Black Mare lunged out.

As it approached the dark haired young man, its gallop transpired to a slow trot as it neared him. Hadrian could see the slumped still figures on its back as he stepped towards the freed spirit.

"They are merely asleep…" The Black Mare spoke as Hadrian nodded.

As gently as he could, he sat each child down to the ground as the mare watched with curiosity.

Hadrian could not help but feel as if a boulder was freed from his shoulders as he lifted a dozing Mikula who instinctively latched onto him while he carried her off from the spirit.

"Our pact has been fulfilled…my word honored" The spirit pronounced.

"It has. My thanks." Hadrian said simply as the mare spared one final glance.

"Farewell…Defier."

It then galloped off where it soon disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Hadrian wordlessly handed Mikula over to her father, the little girl stirred but quickly returned into her sleep. The man broke down in tears as he and his wife held their daughter safely in their arms.

As Hadrian looked around, he could see the tears run down from each parents' faces. He made no effort to comprehend their incoherent combination of rambling and whispering for he himself felt his heart lurch at the scene.

"Thank you…milord…thank you…" One other man cried, the rest of his words muffled as he held his son close to him, kneeling before the dark haired young man.

"How can we…ever repay you…for what you have done?" A young mother said, cradling a blonde haired girl in her arms. Hadrian noted that the survivors were all looking at him at this point.

"Never let them go…like that…ever again." Hadrian said softly as he started to walk away, pulling the hood over his head.

Climbing onto his steed who snorted as it pawed the dirt with his hoof, Hadrian took hold of Sully's reins. "Head to Lurtch…the area was once abandoned but it is now once again a functioning town…look for a man near the mill named Samuel. He'll provide the means of getting you into Novigrad as well as any provisions you might need on the way there."

"Lord Hadrian-"

"I did it for the sake of Mikula and her friends…now go and make haste, it will be dark soon." Hadrian said, looking into the eyes of Mikula's mother.

The group understood as they stood up, each of them giving their heartfelt thanks as they left. Mikula's father was the last to leave as he approached Hadrian and held up a leather bag.

"She spent hours working on it, she did…for her hero, afraid that he might get cold, she said." The man said as Hadrian accepted the gift.

Before he could say anything, the man continued. "I won't let her down again…"

Hadrian nodded as the man turned and ran back to his wife, holding the sleeping girl in her arms as they caught up with the rest of the group ahead of them.

Hadrian fastened the leather bag onto his saddle as he pulled on the reins as he galloped off into the impending darkness of night.

 **"That went better than expected."** Tom said as he floated beside his host. He received no response as Hadrian merely looked ahead.

 **"You went out your way to protect them, even willing to give up your blood, why?... It was they who decided to give their children away…should they not pay for their cowardice?"** Tom asked, puzzled at the decision.

"The notion has crossed my mind," Hadrian rode on, his voice drowned out by wind, "No, I know that I have considered setting the village ablaze myself…"

His eyes darkened as he felt his anger surface in his heart, a parent's duty was to protect his child, at all costs. Was that not correct? Should a parent not defend their own child with their own lives when such a circumstance form?

The night of his mother and father sacrificing themselves for him to live burned vividly in his core. He could still see it clearly till this day, his father fending off multiple menacing figures clad in skeletal armor while everything around him burned.

 **"Then why did you not do so?"** Tom asked, curiosity piqued.

"I thought my mind was laid bare for you to see?" Hadrian asked with sarcasm, tightening the grip he had on Sully's reins.

 **"You have…improved on your defenses…"** Tom furrowed his brow.

Hadrian chuckled. He did not get praise often from his spirit companion, making it the few times he did so mean much more to him.

"I saved them because…" His mind returned to how repentant Mikula's parents were, the deep realization and regret he had felt from their anguished cries and the gazes of deep gratitude and renewed determination from those who had their children returned to them.

"Because…because there was perhaps something…something that was worth saving." He said softly as his eyes glowed indigo and the echo of thunder crashing rang.

* * *

"Shit." Geralt of Rivia stood dumbstruck at the carnage displayed before him. The White Wolf stood at the village entrance staring at what was supposed to be the village to complete the task asked of him by the Ladies of the Wood.

With a frustrated growl, the Witcher whistled as his Roach approach him as he climbed onto the horse and turning the horse around, yanked onto the reins.

Roach neighed once as it sped towards the path that he came from as there was nothing worth to gain from further inspecting the destroyed village.

The thoughts that had entered his mind were rampant as he rode back with haste towards Crockbag Bog. It was obvious that someone had arrived before him and something happened to the village thereafter.

The question was who? The more important question that stuck to the White Wolf was that whether this had anything to do with the Hunt. Were they aware of his plans to find Ciri? And just who was that man who displayed power that rivaled Ciri's? He knew about Ciri and Geralt knew that it was definitely not by coincidence.

The orphanage clearing was filled with mist as the Witcher returned empty handed.

It did not take long for the wrath of the Ladies of the Wood to make itself be known as three hideous women, or rather creatures that attempted to masquerade as women appeared before him. Geralt was on his guard as the three creatures of old neared him.

"Sheathe your weapon, young man…"

"He's even lovelier in real life…"

"Hmm…in real life, you're different…than you were in the tapestry…" Geralt pointed out as he did as he was told as he saw the woman known as Gran appear behind the crones. Gran cried out in pain as a burning red mark burned on her hand.

"You disobeyed us…" One crone said quietly.

"We are forgiving creatures, but you – you allowed the children to escape." The larger one of the three crones tsked.

"They never wanted to flee…They liked it here! They played!" Gran pleaded as she was backhanded by the final crone and fell to the ground.

"Your punishment must be harsh. Now silence. We must speak to the White-Haired One." Geralt's eyes widened, he recognized that mark.

"I know that mark. This is Anna, the wife of the baron of Crow's Perch."

"She belongs to no man" One crone sneered.

"A fruit ripened in her womb. A fruit sprouted from seed sown by a man she destested." The larger crone spoke with a grotesque hand placed over her hideous bosom.

"We helped her. She agreed to serve." The final crone spoke with finality.

"She bears the mark. She is ours. Come, it is another woman who interests you. Speak, White-Haired One"

"Our deal-" Geralt started.

"Unfortunately, due to the actions of the Defier…our agreement has become difficult." The crone pointed out with barely concealed rage.

"The Defier?" Geralt responded, arms folded.

"A mortal who is outside the effect of fate…a being who has gained the ability to defy inevitability." Another crone responded with frustration.

"Much like the mousy blonde girl you so desire to find." The larger crone spoke with anticipated excitement. "The power should the two bloodlines are mixed…"

"Setting outside our pondering…the boy is out of our reach…for now." The crone with an insect hive for an eye hissed, it turned towards the Witcher and gave him a repulsive grin.

"For we are merciful, we shall tell you…of your blonde lass."

* * *

 **Please Read and Review, Good or bad, things you like, things you didn't. Give me some feedback.**

 **The lack of feedback has been slightly disconcerting for me but then I realized that this is a rather unpopular crossover so traffic might be light but I will focus much of my time on this story as I love the storytelling in the Witcher and I have been catching up on all the books as well as playing the game again.**

 **I know that there are people who want me to update HPATV but I really do not want to rush it as there have been things that I have put out which I have been unsure of and I might have deviated too much from my original vision and therefore, I wish to have some time to revise it. I have no date on the next chapter for that story however I am working on it when I can.**

 **Next chapter, hopefully I will get to a possible re-acquaintance between Hadrian and Ciri, as well as his relationship with Priscilla and the machinations that surround our hero.**


	7. Twisted Coil

**A.N.- Hey folks, one thing that a lot of reviewers had been asking me is the pairing and which girl Hadrian would fall for. I have not yet decided as it I continue to map out this story. There are definitely three candidates so far!**

 **Chapter 7: Twisted Coil**

"The girl…thin as a rail—terrified, exhausted. She could barely stand, the poor thing." The larger crone croaked.

"We cared for her the best we could." The crone with the veil continued.

"Like she was our own daughter." The eyepatch crone declared. "Wasted affection. She proved to be a very naughty girl."

"Mischievous, stubborn and selfish." The veiled crone finished.

Geralt narrowed his eyes.

"The young woman I seek never hurt anyone without cause."

The large crone grinned maliciously.

"You've not seen her long. She's changed for the worse."

"Why'd she attack you?" Geralt folded his arms, not buying the explanation that was given to him.

"She's no longer the girl you once knew. Wrath consumes her." The veil wearing crone responded ominously.

Geralt liked to see himself to be somewhat of a man of patience but these crones were starting to test him as he grew tired of this conversation.

"Don't believe you." He growled. "They say you always keep your word. So tell me everything, exactly as it happened.

"Even with the unforeseen disturbance caused by The Defier, we shall tell you…brave boy." The large crone responded while her veil wearing sister hissed, "Be gracious of our generosity."

* * *

Hadrian wordlessly trotted through the streets of Novigrad amidst the darkness of night, the noticeably less busy streets made the ride all the more comfortable for him and Sully. He noted that the moon glowed in its glory in the clear night sky with twinkling stars that adorned it.

The dark haired young man made his way towards a shop near Glory Lane with the sign that read 'Hattori's Dumplings' and disembarked.

"Sully, stay." Hadrian said while the white steed snorted in response.

He smiled as a tall man with wise blue eyes, pointed ears, black hair styled in a bun and clad in a green shirt covered by an apron came out to greet him.

"Hadrian…what brings you out this late in the evening in these times." Éibhear Hattori grinned while shaking his friend's hand.

"I'm hungry…and I heard this place makes the best dumplings in the whole of the Northern Realms." Hadrian reciprocated the notion as he was guided to the table closest to his horse.

"You came to the right place…so what will it be?" Hattori asked.

"The usual will do just fine—"

"—I'll have what he's having."

Hadrian tilted his head as he was now staring blankly into mirthful crimson eyes that had occupied the seat across from him.

"Of course." Hattori responded as he wisely took the order and went about to preparing it.

"Ah…just in time…" The white haired beauty mused as she stretched her slender yet toned arms, "leaping from roof to roof really takes it out of you…"

To her disappointment, Hadrian merely stared back at her with that damned curious stare of his. He had always been a mystery to her, even now as she stared back at him. It was a constant annoyance that was present in her thoughts more often than she desired.

It was then that the elven chef decided to bring out their order, bringing along with it a tempting savory aroma.

A subsequent growling noise could clearly be heard followed by a deep and long throat clearing sound by Hadrian as the dark haired young man caught his companion's gaze.

Arianna smiled that soon became fits of giggling which then blew into full blown laughter.

For a moment, Hadrian watched this woman laugh at his expense as he slowly returned the gesture with a small smile.

Meticulously, he released the clasps of his gauntlets and slowly pulled them off from his hands. As his left hand became visible, Arianna stopped laughing as she immediately took it upon herself to catch his bandaged hand with a serious expression on her face.

"What…happened?" She asked, no more like demanded, eyeing the dried bloodstain on his bandaged palm and looked up with concern.

Her keeper was a swordsman of unparalleled skill and therefore this raised the alarm bells in her head.

"Am I a bad person?" Hadrian asked, staring blankly at the empty night street, jerking his hand away from hers.

Arianna was confused at the deflection, she knew that he was a rather private man and that he liked to keep things close to his heart. She also knew that he was a good man, one that had the big heart despite the considerable trauma that he had gone through. He had spared her as she laid in agony and defeat on the floor of that cavern she called home, when anyone else in his position would have tried to deliver the final blow to the monster that she was and perhaps bring her head back as a prize.

No, for whatever reason that had alluded her as she desperately desired to know till this day, he reattached her severed arm with magic and healed her before leaving the cave, leaving a blossoming sensation that she had never felt before to spring within her while she watched him walk away from her.

It was the very same feeling that she followed which led her finding him again. She eyed him with conviction.

"No."

Hadrian remained motionless, there was a tone of defiant confidence in that one word as he reached and poured himself and Arianna a glass of ale each with his right hand.

Hesitantly, she reached out once more.

"I'm…I'm here…so…so please…talk to me…"

Arianna regretted her words as she felt she was overreaching, stepping foot into a territory that was unfamiliar and frightening, her heart quickened as Hadrian looked up to study her.

Hadrian smiled with resignation as the story came out.

He told her of approaching Downwarren after having to kill a Pesta on the Fyke Isles, noticing that the children of the village were all gone, being approached by a pair of grieving, regretful parents begging for him to save their child. Knowing that he would live on with further compounded regret if he did nothing, he agreed, taking on the burden onto his back.

Hadrian informed his dinner guest of making a deal with a spirit trapped within the oak tree on the hillock in the nearby woods that entailed giving the spirit the freedom it yearned for in exchange for rescuing the children. The spirit was released and promptly directed its rage at the village that was in cohorts with the crones.

The village burned and the inhabitants save the ones that saw the errors of their ways and truly wished to repent were slaughtered.

It was his decision that ended their lives.

When he finished, Hadrian looked up to see Arianna smiling melancholically.

"Some might say that you should not have done a thing but for me…it was a good thing, you did…a noble decision you made" The vampire responded slowly as they quietly ate.

Hadrian said nothing as he downed his glass of ale.

"Not heroic?" He asked, heavy sarcasm laced in his tone.

Arianna shook her head.

"No," She delicately ate a dumpling, making a mewling sound of satisfaction before looking at a slightly amused Hadrian.

"How can I say it is heroic or just when you, at heart, don't see yourself as such." The white haired woman wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Ouch…have I lost my touch." Hadrian chuckled as he poured himself and his companion another glass of ale.

"No," She smiled, "I merely came to that conclusion after the many hours we have spent together."

Hadrian looked up to see a rather strange expression on Arianna's face, it was filled with an emotion that he had rarely seen her express. It was joy.

"I see." He responded cautiously as they finished the dinner with serenity and left after paying for their meal.

"Oh the moon is out tonight." Hadrian smiled as he held the reins on Sully as Arianna sighed at the majestic sight that was the moon, which hung over them.

For a creature that has lived so long, she sure did get excited at the smallest mundane things.

Hadrian marveled at how she was able to derive pleasure from such ordinary occurrences.

"Hmm….its been quiet these last few evenings, I'm disappointed…" Ah yes, Hadrian nearly forgot what creature Arianna really was and her capabilities.

"Shame, trouble usually finds us with much eagerness."

"I'd rather not cause a scene like last time." He muttered as the white haired vampire promptly laid her head on his back.

He stiffened at the contact but said nothing.

As they rounded a corner into another street, Hadrian gently yanked on Sully's reins as they stopped, a figure clad in black standing idly in the middle of the road.

"Fancy seeing you here at this hour. On a date are we…shall I inform Ms. Priscilla of this development?" Theodore Bedlam smiled at his friend, he was clad in a black sleeveless coat with dark pants and leather boots.

"More like a freeloading situation." Hadrian responded and instantly, a rather displeased Arianna pinched his cheeks with the young leader of the Novigrad underworld grinning at the situation.

"Ah but a freeloader with a pretty face…not sure I would be able to resist." The rogue smirked at the white haired woman who only scowled.

"I'm not fighting in that ring of yours again…it took days to wash the stench of the sewers away." Arianna sniffed with displeasure.

"But we made so much money that night…"The brunette exclaimed but shrugged in the end.

Theodore then walked up towards Hadrian and procure a ripped piece of parchment from his coat pocket. He then handed it to his dark haired friend who wordlessly accepted it.

"It's been a pleasure." Theodore smiled and walked away into the shadows, whistling as he did.

"What a creepy friend you have..." Arianna said as Hadrian laughed.

They returned to the Stygian estate with relative quietness. Hadrian said nothing as they dismounted and he led Sully to the comfort of the stable. Arianna watched him go in silence until she herself decided to retreat for the night. The white haired vampire saw Cyrus Stygian smiling at her as she entered the door. The quirky dueling instructor gave her a reassuring look as he walked past her.

"It must be tiring for you…" Hadrian said quietly as he unstrapped the bags from Sully's saddle, placing them down next to a stool before taking the straddle itself from his steed. The horse neighed softly and nuzzled its rider's cheek. Hadrian smiled at the gesture.

 _"Ah, the day where you will pick your first steed… you are growing up so quickly" Cyrus Stygian said in a rather emotional tone, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye as a smaller Hadrian scowled at him._

 _The man was just taking the piss now, seriously._

 _The two soon arrived at a stable where they were greeted by the loud neighing of horses._

 _They were greeted by who Hadrian presumed to be the owner of the establishment, a man with eagerness written all over him._

 _"Ah, Master Stygian!" The slimy man said in a tone of excitement. "Come to 'ave a look at the 'orses, eh!"_

 _"Indeed, my friend." Cyrus responded evenly as Hadrian said nothing._

 _He was relatively bored at the situation as they were given a tour of sorts that no doubt would not be done for anyone else similar in stature. The thought caused him to roll his eyes as he caught part of the gibberish spewing from the presumptive owner. Apart from knowing how to ride a horse, Hadrian certainly knew nothing else on the subject and did not care to expand the knowledge in that area._

 _He caught himself nearly snorting as the inner voice within him sent a vibe of annoyance at his callous attitude towards knowledge._

 _"'as the young master made a decision yet?" The owner asked the rather quiet lad after showing all the available horses for purchase._

 _The man was scratching his head, normally the lads and lasses of this society level were significantly more unbearable but this lad merely gave him one blank look and said nothing else. It was rather odd and slightly eerie._

 _"Any would do." Hadrian responded dully, looking straight at the man who's jaw nearly fell down to the floor at the rather indifferent answer._

 _Hadrian had to smirk as he reduced the owner to a sputtering mess as Cyrus cleared his throat to hide his amusement._

 _Hadrian froze as he sensed movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head._

 _The small boy was momentarily surprised when he saw a white foal with an emerging white mane approach him, curiosity shining in its large eyes._

 _"'ow in the 'ell…I knew I should have inspected the gates meself! Useless leeches, why do I even bother to pay 'em."_

 _"A Lipizzaner…purebred…from the looks of it." Cyrus exclaimed, impressed as he turned towards the owner._

 _"Why have you failed to omit this particular one on our tour?"_

 _The man was squirming as he had to procure a handkerchief to wipe away at his sweating forehead._

 _"Ummm…well, you see…this particular upstart is...a troublemaker of sorts…won't let anyone near 'im save meself. Nearly went berserk at the last lass who tried to touch 'im…nearly did me in, the lass's father did."_

 _"He seems to be perfectly behaved now." Cyrus responded with a grin as he watched the young foal nuzzle his small protégé's face. "_

 _Y-Yes…" The man was wiping away at his face furiously, sweat was pouring down his face._

 _"Parents were both former champions at the track… natural from what I have seen…the most talented by miles of the bunch in this country."_

 _Cyrus smiled as he finally saw a smile emerged on his godson's face, one that epitomized happiness._

"Bed feels good huh?" Hadrian smiled as Sully had lain down on his rather luxurious hay bed.

He was responded with an affirmative snort.

Sitting on the stool and stretched out his legs, Hadrian noted the saddlebag next to him and reached for it.

His uninjured hand fished out Mikula's gift, it was a box which he carefully opened. What greeted him made Hadrian smile softly as he felt genuinely touched.

In the box was a dark green scarf with stripes of white and black running across it.

He found the folded note beneath the scarf and unfolded it.

His heart warmed at the rather messy yet endearing handwriting.

 _Dear Sir. Hadrian, I hope this letter finds you in good health and I do apologize for any mistakes, I am learning to do better! I wanted to thank you for saving me from that mean old bear. I thought I was done for! I haven't been berry picking ever since, I swear! Anyways, here is something from me that I made myself. You always look so cold. Perhaps this would warm you up! I made it from wool. I hope that you will find the path you want to walk on._

 _Love, Mikula._

As he finished it, his head was low as he sat still.

"Thank you, Mikula…you're too kind." He whispered as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

A gentle knock on the wooden railing behind him made the dark haired young man snap his head around to see his mentor looking at him with a smile.

"If you're not too busy...I have something important to discuss with you." With that, he walked away. Hadrian rose from his seat and followed suit but not before giving Sully a gentle pat to his head.

* * *

The fire crackled intensely, illuminating the room in an orange warm glow.

"No thanks." Hadrian said as Cyrus offered him a glass of vodka.

His mentor shrugged as they sat across from each other in the man's office.

It was then Hadrian noticed a wooden painting easel that was covered in a long piece of white cloth standing not too far from him.

Cyrus noted his protégé's look of curiosity and smiled as he sat his glass down after a long sip. The infamous instructor walked over to the easel and gently pulled the cloth off.

He said nothing as he saw Hadrian stiffen as the young man's eyes widened in recognition. Cyrus walked away as Hadrian approached the easel, eyes transfixed on the painting it supported.

With his heart beating rapidly, Hadrian inspected the image that was beautifully etched onto the canvass.

No mistake, it was them that were depicted within the painting.

It was the faces that he had longed to see again each night in his dreams.

It was Alice and Joseph Peverall.

His parents.

It was exactly as he remembered it.

His mother's mahogany hair, bright green eyes and warm smile, his father's slightly lopsided grin, untamable dark hair and mischievous brown eyes, it was downright accurate to the smallest details.

They were right in front of him, here and smiling back at him.

Instantly, Hadrian felt a force painfully squeezing his windpipe and he clutched at his chest, his eyes became moist and hazy while he struggled to keep his shoulders from shaking.

"Why do you have this?" Hadrian said softly, not looking towards the man he had such high regard for.

Cyrus stared at the dark haired young man with reluctance as he remained still in his spot.

"This has to be a sick joke…" Hadrian laughed humorlessly as a single tear rolled down his cheek, placing his bandaged hand over his face.

Cyrus said nothing as Hadrian's laughter grew.

"What am I thinking? It really is not a sick joke…it makes perfect sense that you of all people would have a painting of my parents…why it's you…why it can only be you!" Hadrian chuckled darkly.

"Ever since the day I arrived at this estate and completed your challenge…I knew something was off."

Removing his hand from his face, Hadrian could only laugh.

So even now, fate still had its strings guiding him.

The thought of it manifested rage and despair within his heart and coursed slowly through the rest of his body.

"To be frank, you have managed to escape all my efforts in being found by me after I had caught wind of what happened…to your parents." Cyrus said, taking the empty seat on the couch.

Hadrian scoffed in response, his laughter ceased.

"He trained you well."

"That was only half the challenge, I had to adapt…reality and people were… a lot different"

The dark haired young man admitted as he forcefully cleared his mind as Tom had instructed him.

Hadrian did nothing but stare deeply into the painting.

 **"Breathe Hadrian…breathe."** Tom's ghostly figure appeared next to his host as he eyed the young man with concern.

 _ **"I'm fine Tom…really."**_ Hadrian responded silently

 **"Don't do anything rash…hear him out first."**

 _ **"Me, rash? I don't know what you're talking about."**_

Hadrian did not even bother to acknowledge the incredulous look on his companion's face.

 **"I've trained you to be better than a teenage brat with less than impressive emotional control…stay on your toes."**

 _ **"I know Tom…"**_

"I want the truth." Hadrian spoke, turning his head sideways to meet his mentor's eyes. "My parents…what was your relationship with them?"

For a moment, Cyrus looked into the eyes of the young man who so eerily resembled his dear friend.

"Your father…and I were...close friends." Cyrus smiled solemnly into his drink.

"Since we were but toddlers and coincidentally being placed in the same crib together at a gathering of your grandmother Dorea…I was told that we made quite the racket and had the staff in charge of us at their wits ends in our attempts to leave said crib."

Hadrian could not help but smile, as he pictured his father and his mentor as toddlers that refused to sit still with people having to chase them down.

"Is it really that amusing?"

Cyrus looked at the young man.

"In my mind…yeah. It is." Hadrian responded with a sly grin as Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Now where were we…ah yes, I'm sure your father has recounted the various tales he underwent as a knight for Temeria."

Hadrian nodded, his father did tell him and Selina the various fights he had been involved in which often upset his mother due to the inevitable aspect of violence being mentioned.

"Were you in the army as well?" Hadrian asked as Cyrus took another sip from his glass.

"For a while, I fought…along with your father…why?"

"Well, when father told us of the battles he had been involved in, he'd always mention how he had this squad member that can be a pain in the arse at times but had the best reflexes and technique he'd ever seen as well." Hadrian said as he noted Cyrus froze.

"Did he now."

Cyrus smirked and downed his glass before reaching to pour himself another.

"Did you know mother as well?" Hadrian asked before he could stop himself, it was very rare for his mentor disclose any personal details.

"Not as well…I knew that she was studying medicine at the time your father and I were training and enlisted for Temeria…however…I do know how they first met."

"You do?"

Hadrian was intrigued, he had always wondered about this subject.

"Of course, it was a rainy day, your mother was studying to become a doctor and was walking towards her institution with all her prepared notes, papers and assignments in hand and your father…being the occasional klutz that he was, decided it was a good day to buy Croissants from a vendor and throw one towards me as he so often comments on my light meals in the mornings."

Cyrus smiled fondly.

"Perhaps if I had caught the croissant, your mother would not have been surprised, tripped and ruined all her work. As a result would not have angrily strolled right up to Joseph and punched him in the face and gave him a piece of her mind…maybe the only time where I felt fear by being guilty in association."

The older man sniggered at the memory as Hadrian stared at him.

"So mom met dad because dad was an idiot…how did that first meeting end up to them being married together."

"I agree. It's a strange world we live in." Cyrus laughed heartily, "and get this Hadrian, your father was rendered speechless the entire time your mother ranted and became enamored with her somehow during that process."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hadrian said slowly.

"I wish I was, after your mother went about her way after giving your old man one of the scariest looks I have ever seen, he told me how beautiful he thought your mother looked in her state of anger."

Hadrian had to shake his head, this he did not know and in retrospect, probably was not the best question he had ever asked.

Before he could say anything, Cyrus stood up and stretched with a groan.

"Well its rather late, I'm off to bed."

"You can't stop there, I have so many more questions to ask." Hadrian eyed his mentor with disbelief.

"Perhaps later boyo…I'm sleepy right now." The older man said as he lazily walked towards the door.

"Of course…"

Hadrian shook his head as he shrugged off his boots and laid back on the cushy couch with a grunt.

Despite his feelings of anger over the fact that he was still being shackled to fate, he had to smile as he stared at the look of pure happiness and love his parents gave each other in the painting.

The fire crackled occasionally but other than that he was alone with his thoughts. He lay on the couch until fatigue overwhelmed him and he fell into sleep under a warm and comforting presence.

* * *

Hadrian jolted awake as he noted his surroundings. He was laying on the couch in Cyrus' study. His eyes scanned the room and seeing the painting once confirmed that it was no dream. Hadrian also noticed a blanket that was draped on him that was not there when he fell asleep. Folding it and placing it aside, he strapped on his boots and left the room.

As he entered his room, Hadrian was pleasantly surprised that his gear had been cleaned and was lying neatly on a table. His bow and Sonnelicht were also present. Changing into a fresh set of clothes that included black slacks and a white shirt, Hadrian attached the cylindrical hilt of his inactive weapon to his belt and tied the scarf Mikula had gifted him around his neck.

He found Arianna glossing over books in the library as the vampire sipped her tea with grace. "

Where's Cyrus?" Hadrian asked as the vampire looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"And good morning to you too…" The vampire had her eyes glued to her book as Hadrian crossed his arms.

"He went out, sometime before light broke…didn't say where."

"Great…thanks. Let me know when he comes back." He turned and walked out, the vampire shaking her head as she returned to her book.

The gates of Novigrad were swamped with wartime refugees as usual as Hadrian maneuvered his way through the crowds with ease. The dark viridian cloak covered his facial features quite well as he slipped into the bustling city.

Priscilla stretched her arms as she watched the ships depart near the Golden Sturgen. Leaning on a railing, the bard smiled as she saw the seagulls fly out to the ocean, no doubt to search for fish.

She had started the morning where she left it the previous night, composing ideas for a new ballad. Priscilla knew exactly whom the individual behind her new lyrics were inspired from and the thought of him brought a warm sensation that seemed to wrap around her body safely.

She had hoped that he would show up to her performances. But so far, her hopes have not been vindicated.

"Not a bad spot for catching a spectacle view…" A voice announced itself, piercing the silence as Priscilla felt her heart skip a beat.

Turning her head sideways, she smiled broadly .

 _ *****_ **Not long ago** _ *****_

Hadrian was in a pensive mood as he leaned back against a supporting pillar at St. Gregory's Bridge. He was supposed to meet up with Theodore however the leader of the underworld had an inclination for being tardy.

 _ **"Perhaps being on time is expecting too much."**_ Hadrian thought to himself as he could feel the annoyance emanating from another presence within his would seem Tom and he shared the same attitude towards being timely.

Hadrian stood up with a resigned sigh; he should perhaps take a stroll for the time being.

With luck, Theodore would be the one who would track him down as he often did.

As Hadrian walked with no destination in mind, the thought both unnerved and fazed him. "No destination."

In a way, this signified him as a whole. Just who was he? Why and how was he able to wield powers that no one else seemed to be able of even conceiving.

 **"Harry…"** Tom's ghostly outline materialized next to him as a swarm of children laughed and giggled while running past the tall dark haired man.

 _ **"What am I thinking?...How foolish of me."**_ Hadrian responded as he continued his stroll. He had allowed his mind to wander and drift towards matters that had no place existing in his thoughts. His goal did not entail finding answers to those questions after all.

Theodore better had a great excuse for his tardiness.

 **"Oh, who is that I see ahead? Ah, is that not the suicidal wench that you had to fish out several weeks ago?"** Hadrian had to roll his eyes at Tom's rather strange choice of words as he caught the glimpse of long golden colored locks and pondering brown eyes gazing towards the sea ahead of him.

He smiled as he pulled the hood of his cloak back and slowly approached the woman.

"Not a bad spot for catching a spectacle view…" He watched Priscilla snap from her stupor and turn to look at him with a beaming smile.

Hadrian saw her smile fade as her eyes looked down and caught his hand. Her expression became one of concern as she quickly closed the distance between them.

The green eyed man was mildly amused as Priscilla stood in front of him, clearly struggling how to ask him on the bandages wrapped around his hand without coming off as sounding too invasive.

Another refreshing quality he discovered within this woman.

Just why was she so concerned for a stranger?

Sure he helped in preventing her from being Drowner chow but even so, they barely knew each other.

Perhaps, being an altruistic was a part of who she was.

If so, he could only further admire her.

Such people were in short supply at the moment.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, meeting his curious gaze.

"It's better now." Hadrian gave her a reassuring smile.

"How has your stay in the Kingfisher Inn been? I have heard many people raving about the performances conducted there by a blonde haired songstress."

Priscilla blushed but recovered quickly as she too smirked.

"Oh? And what exactly is the opinion on this songstress?"

Before Hadrian could respond, both he and Priscilla froze as the resonance of hands clapping echoed the air.

Priscilla noted the smirking individual who was clapping. The first thing she caught was his sharp blue eyes and the head of messy reddish brown hair. He was garbed in dark slacks and a black sleeveless coat.

The trobaritz also saw the various etchings of tattoos on this man's arms and bare chest.

Finally, she saw the twin swords that were sheathed by his side.

Hadrian had to scowl as he caught the cat like grin of one Theodore Bedlam.

"Tsk Tsk...you work fast my friend…" Theodore approached Hadrian, his eyes darting curiously between him and the bard.

"But I can't blame him though…you are the first woman that he has ever acted this way towards…I can see how he's been entranced by you…if only you could have heard the admiration in his tone when he told us about-"

"Bedlam…" Hadrian growled, his green eyes glowing.

Swiftly putting his hands up in a surrendering fashion, the leader of the criminal underworld winked at a flushed Priscilla.

"Anyways, it's been a pleasure, darlin'…I would offer to kiss your hand but I think I've teased your white knight a tad too much for his liking already." Theo smirked as he bowed dramatically.

Hadrian had to roll his eyes in response as Priscilla laughed.

"We shall take our leave then…I'll give you a minute." Theo gave Hadrian a hearty slap to the arm and sauntered away.

"Sooooo…"

Hadrian stiffened, he knew what was coming next.

"You admire me." Priscilla could hardly contain her grin as she watched him stand frozen.

 _ **"Damn Theo…he'll pay for this."**_ Hadrian venomously thought.

Turning to the blonde trobairitz, Hadrian stared straight into her earnest eyes.

"I do." He spoke gently and with conviction.

"Oh…" Priscilla felt heat rising in her cheeks. However, she also felt a slight tinge of frustration swelling within her. Why was this individual not flustered at all?

The trobairitz was sure that she was the only one blushing and she was doing the teasing!

She could see no deceit as she gazed back, he admired her, for her, not because she was the infamous 'Calonetta' but her, just Priscilla.

It was a new sensation that she had never, until this point, experienced.

She found it to be welcoming.

"I shall take my leave then…" Hadrian awkwardly inclined his head towards the blonde haired bard, not wishing to meet her eyes while he turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Hadrian froze as he heard her voice.

"…and…will you come to see my performance?"

He looked back to see her smiling gently towards him. Hadrian was stunned as he stared with wide eyes.

He felt his heart accelerating, his body warming as he recovered from his surprise and smiled with nod.

"Ah…love in its purest form, joy and innocence…such a heartwarming sight." Theodore pronounced as Hadrian reached him.

"I was going to punch you however I suppose it would only spur you to further babble on your nonsense."

Hadrian walked past him, drowning out what could only be the incessant whining of his friend.

"I think you're a good match…you honestly need more than just us and Cyrus to fulfill your needs of social interaction." Theodore said as he caught up to Hadrian's strides.

"Its plenty enough for me. You alone and your shenanigans are enough social interaction for a life time" Hadrian responded.

"Now you're just being parsimonious." Theodore pouted.

"Careful Bedlam, that's a big word you used there." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I read from time to time...I get why you would not want to form new relationships however I really-"

"If you truly consider yourself my friend, please end this conversation now."

Hadrian glared at Theodore who piped down immediately as he recognized thatparticular tone.

Perhaps he had indeed push his friend too much and too quickly.

Maybe when this meeting with Hadrian was done he shall convey to Blaise on this turn of events as Blaise was the expert in their group regarding matters of the heart.

However, he knew that what Hadrian was doing to himself was less than healthy.

"Fine, but we will be having this discussion again, like it or not." Theodore retorted.

To which Hadrian did not react as he brushed past him in silence.

The two reached St. Gregory's bridge in silence.

Theodore leaned forward with patience as Hadrian merely placed a hand on the stone railing while looking ahead towards the sea in the distance.

"My people have spotted the heiress of Cintra close to the city…it would seem that she is close to securing a pass to enter the city." Theodore explained as he turned to rest both his elbows on the stone railing while stretching out his bed with a satisfied groan.

"Then we shall proceed as discussed…" Hadrian turned to face his grinning friend.

"We shall…however" Theodore chuckle, "You do have an odd way of wanting to help this poor Swallow."

Hadrian smirked.

"Who says that what I'm intending to do is helping…" His smile darkened as he turned to face the head of the Novigrad underworld.

Theodore felt his skin crawl at the tone used to utter the words that followed.

"I have told you before, I will no longer be bound by the strings of fate…not this time."

"Sir?" The timid voice caused both Theodore and Hadrian to turned their heads at the source, a small boy, to which Theodore smiled towards as he knelt down.

The child then proceeded to whisper into Theodore's ear.

"Well done, William…you earned this."

Taking a small pouch that clinkered from the inside of his coat, the reddish brown haired man tossed it towards the boy who blushed from the compliment and mustered a rushed thank you before taking off.

"I see you've lowered your recruiting age" Hadrian noted humorlessly.

Theodore stood up and shot him a victorious smirk.

"They get the job done…at times better than adults, being able to go to places adults cannot…and they barely, if ever, complain about their wages"

Hadrian said nothing as Theodore continued.

"By the way, it would seem the woman of your dreams has finally arrived." He teased as Hadrian's expression switched to one of anticipatory pondering.

Theodore then proceeded to slap Hadrian lightly on the back as he walked away backwards, gesturing a mock salute.

"I'm looking forward to it…" The unofficial leader of the Novigrad Underworld called out as Hadrian smiled.

"Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon…"

Hadrian allowed her name to finally be uttered softly from his lips as the gentle winter breeze blew against his dark hair, his green eyes gleaming.

"I'll be seeing you…"

* * *

A young woman with ashen gray hair froze as she entered the Tretogor Gate, underneath her white hood, her emerald green eyes wide as the noise of the bustling city seemed to fade away as a sensation spread through her body.

The heiress of Cintra found herself unable to explain with words relating to the phenomenon she was currently experiencing, she could feel a familiar sensation that was calling out to her.

 **A.N.- Please read and Review!**


	8. The Masquerade

**A.N.- Thank you for all those who were kind enough to give me feedback, I really appreciate it all.**

 **Side note, I do not have the luxury of time to be taking up challenges at the moment, so would the person or persons who has been filling up my review page with challenge scenarios please stop. You know who you are. Furthermore, the anonymous accounts do not do you any favors. You have a lot of passion so why not write it yourself.**

 **I merely want to focus on The Viper's Awakening**

 **Chapter 8: The Masquerade**

Ciri strode past the stalls of the busy Novigradian market anxiously as she made sure that her face was tightly covered with the sun shining above her. Around her, the mouth-watering aromas of freshly baked pastries, roasted meats subsequently caused the young woman's stomach growled.

The ashen haired heiress of Cintra realized that it had been a while since she had last eaten, if you would call the last couple bites of bread to be a meal. She then reached for her belt pouch and grimaced as she felt the lightness of it. Her funds from her time at the Bloody Baron's was running low as she had spend most of it getting to Novigrad as well as securing access into the city.

Ciri sighed as she stood and watched a woman place the tray of freshly cooked buns on the display stand and glazed them in honey.

The ashen haired young woman stiffened as she saw the stall owner look up and caught her gaze but found herself surprised as she was beckoned over.

Ciri took a swift glance to both her right and left and slowly shuffled over to the stall, the smell of the pastries strengthening with each step she took forward.

"Hi…errr….were you waving me over?" Ciri said in a rather unsure tone.

The stall owner smiled and picked up two freshly baked buns that were in the display stand and handed them to the bewildered young woman. "You seem a bit peckish dearie, take them." The woman said, still smiling.

"Oh no, I can't do this." Ciri responded, her eyes darting between the proffered bread and the stall owner.

"Do take it dearie, you look famished...if you're quite finished with making a fuss, I've got other customers to attend to." The stall owner responded as she pointed with her index finger and Ciri turned around to see a queue had formed behind her. They were obviously less than please with regards to the hold up.

"Oh…um, right…" The exiled heiress of Cintra murmured sheepishly as she took the bread offered to her and mumbled her thanks to the stall owner who had only waved her off.

"Strange girl…that one." The stall owner murmured with a shake of her head.

As the last customer of the queue approached her, the stall owner smiled as she found herself staring at the neutral expression of a young dark haired man with the hood on his viridian cloak down.

"I trust everything went well?" The stall owner's smile widened.

"Indeed, Mister Peverall…however, do pardon my curiosity but you have a peculiar way of showing affection towards women…it would be easier to simply say hello to her would it not?"

Hadrian's eyes widened at the insinuations as he could feel heat rise up from his cheeks.

 **"To be fair…most people would arrive at such assumptions…you're not doing yourself any favors approaching it this way."** Tom teased with a massive face splitting grin as Hadrian then turned to give his ghostly companion his best glare.

"I appreciate the advice…" Hadrian responded awkwardly as his order was handed to him. Freshly made sausage rolls.

Ciri found herself feeling perplexed as she walked across various food stalls who had all offered her food, nearly all of them utilizing the excuse of wanting to showcase their specialties or another excuse similar to it. However she wondered who would do such a thing, not the Wild Hunt for obvious reasons, though it was somehow hilarious imagining the Wraiths concocting such a plan.

Her ashen colored brows were furrowed as she took a bite from the skewer in her grasp and savored the flavor she tasted.

No matter, she had a job to do coming into Novigrad, she clenched the phylactery that was secured in her pocket. Ciri finished the last of the free food that was given to her with gusto as she walked down the bustling streets and arrived at Hierarch Square.

Immediately, she was struck by the stench of burnt flesh and fat and subsequently covered her mouth and nose with a hand. The square was crowded and it was nigh impossible for her to maneuver through to the other side. As she was pondering about the choices that were available to her, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thinking of crossing the square?" The soft and unassuming tone was definitely male, had to be early twenties if Ciri had to put money on it.

She turned to the voice's owner who was leaning against a stone pillar underneath a sign that read Vivaldi's Bank and found herself staring at a person garbed in a dark viridian hooded cloak, dark fitting pants and expensive looking knee length boots. There was also a curious silver cylindrical object attached to his belt.

"I am." Ciri responded.

The man smirked underneath his hood, his stance unchanged.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the circus act has passed."

Ciri's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention towards the stage where three struggling individuals, two women, one man were being led by Witch Hunters to the stage. Ciri felt horror and anger fill her entire being at what was to come. Instinctively, she started to reach for her sword that was holstered on her back.

"Planning on playing the hero?...Are you ready to accept the consequences?" The mellow stranger said as Ciri stiffened.

Panic shot through her as she listened to the latter statement that was being made.

"You'll rush the stage, kill the Witch Hunters and Order of Flaming Rose priest, save the hostages…then what?...What will you do?"

His words, soft and politely uttered, hit her gut harder than any troll could have. Ciri felt her resolve crumble as she knew the consequences of using her power here, in the midst of so many people. Not to mention the Wild Hunt, they would immediately know her exact location and they would no doubt be willing to level the city in an attempt to find her. It was not a risk she could take, as she had no doubt a task that would take time to fulfill.

"You have really thought this through… haven't you." Ciri said bitterly.

"Perhaps…My wish is that people, no matter their origins or beliefs could coexist in harmony…however I have yet to find a solution for this far-fetched dream." The man spoke softly beneath his hood.

"It's not farfetched!" Ciri protested defiantly, eyes gleaming with determination. "I have travelled extensively throughout the continent and even though people can be selfish, fearful, hateful, that's only half of what I saw."

Turning to the person standing next to her, she face him, silently cursing the way his hood obscure his face.

"I have also met people who were kind, honorable, and selfless, so no, I don't believe your dream to be farfetched…in fact, I share it."

With a resigned expression on her face, Ciri felt her shoulders relaxed as she stood next to this very strange man who seemed to be unfazed to the situation.

"It would seem that my belief that this would be another trite day was proven to be erroneous…your conern, although unnecessary, is appreciated." The man spoke, chuckling softly.

Ciri felt her face flush as she pulled onto her hood and looked down. Was she so easy to read?

"The show's over." The man said as Ciri looked on and sighed.

The crowds were finally dispersing, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves relating to what they had just witnessed.

It was then Ciri realized one matter that she had only come to realize now. She had heard no screams of the dead that had passed on moments ago, as a matter of fact, she could recall no other sound apart from the voices of herself and the cloaked man leaning next to her.

She swiftly snapped her head to her left and as she had suspected, the man that she had been conversing with was gone.

The young ashen haired woman was momentarily stunned as she looked around her and could not locate the cloaked man anywhere. She stiffened as she felt drops of water tap against her hood, looking up, the ashen haired woman felt the sensation of rain tapping against her face.

Ciri closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, within laid a sense of renewed determination.

Slowly, she resumed walking as the thought of the man and the words that he had spoken lingered within her mind.

From the apex of the Cianfanelli Bank, a lone figure stood on a ledge perched on the roof. His viridian colored cloak flickered against the rising winds as the man watched silently. Hadrian looked down, a blank expression etched on his face, like that of a delicate porcelain mask.

* * *

In the depths of a simple yet elegant artisan workshop, a young man with tanned skin, dark hair and intensely focused brown eyes surveyed the mound of clay he was molding as he sat with a pottery wheel facing him.

He was clad in dark slacks, a dark blue shirt and a matching colored apron.

Behind the artisan laid his numerous, expertly crafted vases, jugs, pitchers, jars and bowls. Each piece was securely placed in its own display as the young man solely focused on the piece he was working on at the moment. His look of utmost focused turned into a smirk as he distinctively felt a shift in the atmosphere.

His hands paused as he looked up to see a pair of intrigued green eyes underneath a mop of damp, curly dark hair.

"Well, well, well, look what the snake dragged in…" Blaise Zabini commented as Hadrian ran a hand over his unruly hair as the young man returned the artisan's smirk with one of his own.

"Sooo, word of the town is that I hear you're making your moves on the bard…how very bold of you." The tanned artisan remarked as he brought an antique tray carrying an elegant yet simply designed tea pot with two corresponding cups and saucers to the sofas.

They were sitting a tad bit away from Blaise's workspace.

"It's nothing like that at all, Theo's been running his big fat mouth off again." Hadrian denied calmly.

Blaise had to chuckle at his friend's stubbornness.

"Hmmm…I recall our mutual friend Draco acting in that stubborn manner…look at him now. Soon to be hitched and hopeless…there might be hope for you after all!"

The Potter smiled as he sat a saucer and teacup in front of Hadrian and himself before moving to pour freshly made tea that seemed to flow fluidly into the containers.

"Well, to be fair, it was only a matter of time that the Dragon succumbed completely." Hadrian took a sip of tea and delightfully savored the flavor.

"…That Granger sure is something. The only woman to punch Drakie-Poo in the face and have him fall madly in love with her as a result." Blaise agreed as his eyes gleamed.

"Ah, I should have expected you to divert the conversation…but it shan't work against me." The artisan grinned as his friend shot him a look of annoyance.

"How do you do it?" Hadrian held his tea cup to his lips and sipped the aroma rich ambrosia.

"I don't know, perhaps it is because the tea was prepared in utensils which I have crafted myself" Blaise responded and refilled his friend's cup.

Looking up, the artisan gave the green eyed man a look of annoyance.

"I made you a set two years ago!"

"You did?" Hadrian feigned a look of innocence as master craftsman rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" Hadrian responded slowly, "I just couldn't recreate the taste…the blend just was not right…how the hell is this so bloody difficult, its tea."

It was Hadrian's turn to be annoyed as he could see Blaise attempting to contain his laughter but to no avail as the artisan burst into full blown bouts of laughter, clutching his stomach.

Hadrian simply shook his head as his friend had curled into a ball, clutching his sides while he laughed.

"Ah, I needed that…its been a while since I have been so amused." The artisan wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Glad I can be of service…" Hadrian smiled.

"Speaking of which, you received the invitation to the La Valette annual Masquerade?" Blaise asked as Hadrian shot him a frown.

It was well known to his three close friends that Hadrian hated festivities of all sorts and preferred the company of silence more than anything.

"Awwh, don't be putting that face up, you'll get wrinkles." Blaise exclaimed as Hadrian's frown advanced into a scowl.

"I have received the said invitation, I planned on ripping it however I have yet to have the time needed to do so." Hadrian replied, fishing out the invitation from a hidden pocket within his cloak.

"I'm actually surprised…you held off doing it immediately…perhaps all is not lost." Blaise sniffed melodramatically as he poured them another round of tea.

"Don't be so surprise…I am capable to expressing emotion. It is just not advised in my line of work." Hadrian said as he stood up.

"Ah and where might you be going?" Blaise asked, puzzled.

"Where's your wardrobe? I need a better change of clothes if I am to attend this jester sideshow." Hadrian smirked as Blaise eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

"Why can't you have went to Draco or Theo for this?" Blaise shook his head as he eyed his friend. T

he two were readily dressed and were standing in at the entrance of the Zabini Residence. The sun was on course to set and the skies were a magnificent orange and purple.

"You're the only person who matches my physical measurements unfortunately." Hadrian responded as he gave himself a final look over. He had only needed to borrow a silver grey jerkin to don over his white shirt.

"Whatever you do, return that jerkin in the same condition I leant you…that's all I'm saying." Blaise said as their carriage arrived.

"Oh and we'll need these. I brought an extra since someone has to prepare for the both of us." The young tanned skin man notified his companion as he brought up two masks.

The artisan had cleaned himself up and was sporting black slacks, dark brown dress shoes, a burgundy colored shirt and a black vest.

Hadrian simply smiled as he stared at the intimidating black serpent mask.

"How considerate of you."

Day had transitioned into night as Blaise and Hadrian arrived at the gates of the La Valette villa. The two were granted access as they revealed their invitations to the two guards who nodded and stepped aside.

"Ah, familiar faces already…shall we?" Blaise remarked as he marched up to two masked guests. Hadrian had to suppress a scoff as he spotted Theodore Bedlam and Draco Vegelbud, surrounded by a group of young attractive women. I

t was not difficult for Hadrian to figure out as Theo had opted to wearing only a sleeveless black cloak and had his tattoos on his arms for everyone to see. The leader of the Novigrad underworld syndicate grinned behind his red crow mask as he spotted the two newcomers.

"Ah I knew it! You did take our heart to heart seriously!" The young mafia cried with excitement as Hadrian slowly approached him.

"Mhmm…" Hadrian could already feel his head aching.

"That's quite enough. The party has barely started and here you are already trying to scare him off." Blaise intervened as he gently brushed off an elegantly dressed young woman that was leaning against him.

The artisan smiled kindly as the woman pouted.

Theodore sighed dramatically as he then promptly waved the group of women away much to their displeasure.

"Worry not…It won't be for long, the night is still young after all." The crow masked man said smoothly as he received unabashed giggling in response.

"I'd thought they would never leave." The blonde haired man remarked.

"Ah, is the great dragon afraid his soon-to-be missus might smell a mixture of varying perfumes on his shirt?" Blaise teased.

"No way! Hermione knows I'm serious about our relationship! I found those wenches annoying, that's all!" Draco protested as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Both Theo and Blaise laughed while Hadrian smiled.

"Oi! You lot better stop this now!" Draco pointed dramatically at his friends.

"Or what?" Theodore responded through his chuckles,

"You'll sic Granger on us?"

"To be fair brother, she is quite scary when angered." Blaise added wisely, "Isn't that right?"

Hadrian then realized that he was being addressed as he nodded in agreement.

"Not one to be trifled with, for sure." He grinned as Draco fold his arms.

"Maybe I will." He said, eyes gleaming behind his gold colored Dragon Mask.

"Hmm…that might not be the best idea." Hadrian responded to his blonde haired friend. "Remember the time when we were involved in that brawl in the Golden Sturgeon."

"Ah, but to be fair, they started it." Draco responded with a nod, ending the discussion then and there surrounding the event.

"Right, but what happened when you discussed this event with the great Granger?"

Blaise caught onto Hadrian's ploy and sent his green-eyed brother in arms a knowing wink.

"She said something about using excessive force and acting childish and entitled. Gave me several bruises on my arm." Draco scowled.

"Hmm, indeed, you can be a terrible influence sometimes." Theodore nodded as Draco turned to the young mafia.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who brought your knives into the brawl."

"Hmm, perhaps we shall inform Granger that Draco has been putting in less than honest thoughts in our heads and that we, overridden by guilt, are compelled to confess in her presence. I wonder what she'll do…" Blaise finished eloquently.

Draco paled instantly, few could pull the crying act as well as Blaise did and there was no way he was going to risk a potential dress down from his fiancé for the sake of proving that he was correct.

"Fine, but if she asks, I expect you all to back me up as that nothing funny happened because she's my one and only." Draco conceded as Blaise nodded.

Hadrian shook his head at the whole childish nature of the exchange with a wry grin on his lips. This was the one aspect he definitely missed when he was alone on the road out of the city.

In life, there was not many people Hadrian could call acquaintances; it was less so when it came to friends. He was…glad that he had Theo, Blaise and Draco. They were an odd, dysfunctional group but it was exactly for that reason that kinship was able to develop. Hadrian was glad that he could escape from the demons that plagued his mind and memories, if only momentarily.

He would miss moments like this, definitely.

"Oi, you there?" Hadrian snapped into focus as he saw Draco looking at him with concern.

"What? Yeah…" Hadrian responded.

He noticed his three friends sharing worrying looks.

"I'm fine, really!" Hadrian attempted to smile, "C'mon, I'm famished…some service they have here." He then walked past the trio and towards the tables that were filled with plates of mouth-watering delicacies.

"Theo…" Blaise said quietly.

"After. We'll talk afterwards." Theodore responded in a low tone, uncharacteristically so.

"Right." Draco nodded in agreement as they joined their friend.

The atmosphere was more optimistic and uplifting as the four ate at their rather opulently furnished table. They had strategically chosen the table furthest away from the crowd for Hadrian's sake.

"So, what creature would you classify as being the toughest to fight?" Blaise asked with excitement as Hadrian smiled at his child like curiosity.

"To be honest…" Hadrian went deep into his memories, there was not much in the dark that he could not dispatch with ease with his abilities, when he was given a reason to fight to his fullest potential. His initial fight with Arianna would be the hallmark example of fighting to survive.

He remembered his calm and collective exterior but internally, he felt the excitement from facing an opponent that could potentially end him if he made the slightest mistake. When he felt the warmth of his own blood that had oozed from the cut he received on his left cheek, he felt joy and relief that at long last, an opponent had the capability to graze him, as miniscule as it was. Of course, he was well aware of the contradictions within himself.

"A Higher Vampire." Hadrian responded as Draco's forked dropped onto his plate with a clang.

"You…you're serious…" The blonde's eyes were wide as saucers while Hadrian sipped his wine.

"Right, the one that cut your left cheek." Theo snapped his finger.

"Wait, you were hit?" It was Blaise's turn to be stunned.

"A minor cut but still," Hadrian murmured, "The sensation of your own blood trickling down and being able to smell the scent of it was quite new."

"How did this even happen, why would you even seek out a Higher Vampire, even Witchers won't take such contracts." Draco hissed.

"It was a strange case, Cyrus and I happen to visit three separate villages that were suffering from a common theme…missing livestock and individuals who have left to seek answers but have seemingly disappeared afterwards. Same pattern as well." Hadrian replied as his threes listened intently.

"Cyrus reckoned that it was too much of a coincidence and the perpetrator was no average run of the mills creature." Hadrian continued, "He thought it would be an ideal opponent to test my skills on."

He finished with a shrug.

"Fucking hell. You have both lost it." Draco whistled.

"What was it like?" Theodore asked, playing with the silver ring on his finger.

"Surprisingly exciting." Hadrian smiled.

"Did you kill it?" Blaise asked, the artisan was a little shaken.

"The myth is that Higher Vampires can only be killed by other Higher Vampires so I unfortunately cannot give you an adequate answer…" Hadrian responded with a gleaming smile as Blaise shivered slightly from the cryptic response.

"Great, now you're going to give him nightmares and make him even more unbearable." Theodore shook his head.

It was at this moment that the echo of footsteps caused the four to freeze. "

Ah, if it isn't Blaise Zabini, Theodore Bedlam, Draco Vegelbud and my my, Hadrian Peverall." Maria Louisa La Valette spoke with calm grace and elegance. T

he Baroness was clad in a dashing red strapless dress that matched the red mask she was wearing. Her brown hair was styled in an eloquent coif.

"Impressive deduction" Hadrian responded in his neutral tone, "How did you figure?"

"Simple, apart from the obvious fact of noting Mr. Bedlam's distinguishable body art, your names were noted the moment you passed the gates and the matter is that I have greeted all the guests that were invited already." The woman responded simply as Theodore smirked.

"Thank you for your hospitality…it is a magnificent party." Draco responded in the aristocratic manner that was instilled onto him since birth.

Maria La Valette inclined her head towards the blonde.

"It was good to see you again, Master Vegelbud…I have heard of your plans for marriage from my associate" The Baroness gestured at her masked companion standing beside her who then performed an immaculate bow of greeting.

"…Congratulations."

"Thank you." Draco inclined his head.

"Shall we continue…" La Valette asked the well dressed noble next to her.

It was then Hadrian noticed the man beside La Valette had turned his attention towards him. When the man said nothing, Hadrian felt a hint of annoyance rise within him.

"If you have something to say, then by all means." Hadrian spoke up, starting to feel irritated.

"I shall re-join you in a moment Baroness." The man said as La Valette nodded and after curtseying, left the table.

"Mr. Peverall is it? A pleasure to finally meet you…your adept skill with a blade is well known back home." The man spoke in an audible Niflgaardian accent as he stuck out a hand.

"Movran Voorhis. Commander of the Alba Division. It's a pleasure."

Hadrian said nothing and stared at the proffered hand until Voorhis eventually withdrew it.

"Quite strange isn't it, the Temerian Army seems to have vanished without a trace after the Pontar Siege?" Voorhis remarked as Hadrian smiled.

"Was the immense casualty sustained worth it? I hear Velen is proving more troublesome than anticipated." The green eyed man asked as Voorhis frowned in response and said nothing.

"A piece of advice, Niflgaardian."

Hadrian stood up and faced the man.

"If one's desire is to rise to the top, then naturally being one step ahead of one's competitors is to be expected…But-"

Hadrian narrowed his eyes, as he recalled the last words that were bellowed to him from a mentor that held a torch to the barrels of explosives around him amidst the crumbling tower.

"-If one's desire is to look down from the apex…then it is the end play that matters."

"That's certainly an interesting philosophical approach, Mr. Peverall…it would seem that there is more to the individual behind the _Duivel_...I do look forward to our next meeting." Voorhis responded as he walked off, presumably to look for the Baroness.

"You know, you can be quite intimidating when you want to." Blaise said as Hadrian turned around.

"I'll catch up with you lot in a bit." The dark haired man announced.

"Where ya headed?" Theodore asked.

"Going to go for a walk."

"Right, we're gonna be checking out that dessert table." Blaise nodded as Hadrian walked off.

The young dark haired man wandered the La Valette grounds leisurely, taking in everything that the estate offered. He had observed and participated in a mini Gwent event but quickly left as he was gathering too much attention with each win. He had declined taking any money that he had won, citing that the sum be donated to charity instead. Making his way to the garden, Hadrian found it to be empty.

 **"At long last, some peace and quiet from those blabbering fools. I cannot understand for the love of Merlin of why you were so accepting of coming here."** Tom spoke with annoyance, appearing next to him as Hadrian walked.

The young man wearing the black snake mask chuckled, he had long learned that Tom was not a sociable person as he believed only individuals that were equal in strength and intelligence to him were worthy of being in his presence. It definitely was an intriguing way of life.

"What did you think? Of the girl's power?" Hadrian asked, observing the night sky.

 **"From what I can sense, no less impressive than you…"** Tom said bluntly, **"However, I have yet to witness her ability to harness and control that power."**

"Hmmph…I suppose we'll just have to wait a tad longer." Hadrian breathed out as he kept his pace.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a lone figure sitting on a stone bench.

As he got closer, he smiled as he saw her coifed blonde hair. She looked absolutely dazzling in a strapless fitting simple yet graceful black dress with a matching black hawk mask.

With a sense of déjà vu, Hadrian took another step forward.

"Still brainstorming ideas for the new ballad I see…Ms. Callonetta"

Priscilla's head shot up as her brown eyes snaped towards the familiar voice.

She saw the immaculately polished black boots, dark slacks, fitting white shirt and a rather dashing silver grey jerkin. Looking further up, she saw the mope of curly dark hair and bright green eyes behind a black mask.

The trobairitz slowly smiled as he undid the clasp to his mask and fully revealed his face.

Hadrian raised his hand slowly in greeting.

"Hey." Priscilla greeted the young dark haired man.

"Is this seat taken?" Hadrian asked as the blonde haired bard shook her head. Slowly, he sat down next to her and made himself comfortable.

Hadrian found himself turning his head towards her as she suddenly let out a bout of laughter.

"Ah, my apologies, I was just wondering how is it that we keep meeting in seemingly unusual circumstances." Priscilla remarked with a fond grin.

"Who knows. Perhaps it was fated?" Hadrian smiled.

Priscilla surprised him as she shook her head again and turned to meet his gaze.

"Forgive me but I'm not one to believe in fate or destiny and I have a feeling that you are not one to believe in such concepts as well."

"Oh?" Hadrian responded. "How'd you know?"

"A woman's intuition." The bard grinned as she watch Hadrian stare blankly at her.

It was too much as she broke into laugher, and leaned into his left arm to muffle the noise she was making. Soon she stopped as she laid in her current position with content.

"What am I going to do with you'?" Hadrian thought to himself as he stared at the sea of blonde hair that was in his vision. He felt the urge to run his fingers through her golden locks.

He could feel Tom's disapproving glare from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me." Priscilla said softly, slowly pulling back.

"It's alright…I don't mind if it's you." Hadrian smiled as the blonde haired trobaritz blushed.

Slowly, she undid her mask and allowed herself to return the gesture.

"So you're here by yourself?" Hadrian asked.

"I came with a friend and his...associate but he's probably chatting and entertaining his fans." Priscilla responded, her tone was even.

"I see…so you have been sitting here alone for a while then?" Hadrian crossed his legs and leaned back, he was astounded.

"You can say that…I much prefer being a part of the performing crew than the audience. There's also…no one I'd like to dance with" Priscilla murmured softly.

"Ah...I see what you mean…To be perfectly honest, I'm not one to dance either."

"Aha..so he does have a weak point after all." Priscilla grinned as Hadrian chuckled, though her heart dropped at his response though she was not quite clear why she felt that way.

Clearing her thoughts, she managed a smile.

"My turn. Who is the lucky woman that you have chosen to accompany you this evening?" The bard asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I'm afraid that there is no date Ms. Callonetta…I did come in with three...friends, those clowns are probably devouring everything on the dessert table right now." Hadrian snickered as he imagined the scenario.

"You seem really seem to be fond of them." Priscilla giggled.

"What gave me away?" The green eyed man placed a hand on his cheek.

"Your tone changed and…you have this far away look in your eyes." The blonde responded earnestly.

"Why of all the people in the world…that it is you who can read me so effortlessly?" Hadrian wanted to iterate his thought into words but found himself lacking the power to do it. So he settled back to what he did best, deflecting.

"Are you quite content on being a trobairitz…you'd make a great spy." He smirked lazily.

"Who says that I cannot be both?" Priscilla laughed as her eyes were faraway.

"Ah, a dazzling tale between a traveling spy who assumes the role of an ordinary trobairitz and a wandering warrior with a past shrouded in mystery …you might just have given me an idea for my new ballad." The female bard said with excitement.

"Ah, so that's all I'm to you, a source for new material…I'm not sure how to take this." Hadrian shook his head sadly all the while hiding a mischievous smile.

Immediately, Priscilla paled as she realized what she had just said.

"W-What?! N-No, y-you…that's not all that you are to me!" Priscilla stuttered and her eyes widened as she realized what she had just uttered.

The bard had the sudden inkling to curl up and have the world engulf her and to never be seen again as her face reddened with embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut and was ready for the sound of his boots hitting the ground and potentially walking away when she suddenly heard soft laughter that she could only describe as playful.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gingerly turned to face the dark haired man who was chuckling to himself.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment however, Priscilla found herself enjoying the sound of his laughter. She soon found herself joining in as any feelings of embarrassment and anxiousness were lifted from her shoulders.

As their laughter subsided, the two merely basked in the presence of each other.

"I…I never want this…to end." Priscilla thought to herself as it has been quite some time that she laughed with such carefreeness.

They proceeded to simply sit on the bench in silence, side by side, basking in the presence of each other as they looked up to observe the twinkling stars that littered the night sky. Hadrian then heard footsteps that were quickly approaching their direction as he stood up.

"I…I have to leave." He said softly, not knowing exactly what to say in his current situation.

He had done enough to her already. Hadrian did not expect his attempt to say hello would draw out into a conversation that would bring his emotions in light. Priscilla definitely deserved better. He was not being fair to her. Yes, this will be perhaps for the best. Leave and end anything that could lead this to a place where it would only hurt her even more.

"Alright…" Priscilla whispered, her hand aching to reach out towards him, a gesture to let him know that she wanted him to stay.

Wordlessly, Hadrian turned to leave.

Priscilla then felt an uncomfortable sensation rise to her chest while she watched him walked away. It was identical to how their last farewell played out. For a moment, Priscilla felt anger as she stood up, she later attributed to what happened in the next moment to the alcohol she had consumed.

"Wait!" She shouted as Hadrian stopped in his tracks.

"Blasted heels." The bard grunted as she closed the distance between them.

"Is there anything else?" He asked neutrally.

"What is it exactly that you feel towards me?" Priscilla balled her fists as she stood straight.

She swore her heart skipped a beat as he whirled around and stared at her.

The blonde trobairitz had to inwardly smile at the coldness of his tone.

If she had never had a genuine interaction with him, she might be compelled to back away but she did have a genuine glimpse of who he was as a person, when he saved her life in that lake, offered her assistance to getting into Novigrad, watched over her thus far.

Yes, she was aware of the involvement of Hadrian's tattooed friend however from her few interactions with the young mafia, Hadrian had agreed to having someone look out for her. The young mafia did make off a casual remark that Hadrian was on some level interested in her. Although Priscilla doubted his sincerity, it nevertheless made her heart flutter all the same that he did think of her.

Then there was the recent memory of them talking outside the Golden Sturgeon where he had admit admiring her both as a trobairitz and individual.

It was too much for the young woman, she had to know where she stood. It obviously was not a game for him as she inadvertently overhearing the gossiping of a gang of young noblewomen that Master Peverall had never once been in a relationship compared to his friends.

It was precisely why Priscilla stood inches away from him presently, staring into his eyes.

His expression was unscrupulous as he stared back.

"There you are Priscilla…Dandelion and I were looking all over the place fo-"

For a moment, Priscilla caught the smallest flash of what she saw as anger in Hadrian's green eyes before they returned to their blank state.

Slowly Hadrian turned his head to the side and caught the sight of ashen grey hair and wide green eyes, the same pair that has haunted him all these years since that night, the catalyst for the destruction of everything and everyone he held dear.

All was silent as Hadrian Peverall stood inches away from Cirilla Fiona Elen Rhiannon.

* * *

 **A.N.- Please Read and Review, even if it is a sentence, please let me know about your thoughts on the chapter and story thus far! It would really help me**


	9. Predestined Correspondence

**A.N.- Sorry, it has been a while since my last update, I have been preoccupied with university, work and life in general. I find myself having ideas yet the time for translating such ideas into words has proved to be less than I had anticipated.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Predestined Correspondence**

Priscilla could only look on with uncertainty as she watched the silent exchange between Hadrian and Ciri. The blonde Trobairitz could not explain the strange and uncomfortable vibe that she felt seeing the two. It was as if the air had gotten much colder however the absence of wind made that particular observation even stranger.

"It's you..." Ciri whispered as she slowly took one step forward, towards the young dark haired man.

Hadrian said nothing as she approached him. He had to admit that she was grown into a beautiful woman, that aspect was undeniable as the flames of the torches brought all her features into the light.

However, that changed nothing. To him, she would always be associated with the pain he carried.

 **"Before you say anything, think this through…this may prove to be an advantage in our favor."** Tom said as the ghostly outline of the boy appeared next to his host.

"How do you reckon?" Hadrian asked silently.

 **"She recognizes you…however to what extent?…This could an unexpected but welcomed twist."**

Hadrian processed Tom's advice as he determined the choice that lay before him. Mustering all the strength he could, Hadrian adopted a look of surprise.

"I apologize but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else miss." The young dark haired man responded evenly.

At this moment, Ciri fully understood what it meant to have her tongue being tied. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as the young dark haired man wordlessly stared back at her, neither his eyes nor body stance betrayed any emotion.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Hadrian asked, tilting his head.

Ciri felt her throat clench painfully as she attempted to think of what to say. What could she say? It had to be him. The person that she wanted to see again and to be able to say how sorry she was to have brought such misfortune to him. The young ashen haired woman had thought about what she would see if she were to see him again and now that he was here, in front of her, she struggled to even utter a sound.

She was sure it had to be him! However, the impassive expression on the man's face brought a hint of doubt to sprout within her. Perhaps, perhaps he had forgotten about her. Ciri swallowed painfully at the possibility. Ultimately, the heiress of Cintra had no response ready as she averted her gaze.

Satisfied with his own performance, Hadrian turned his attention back to Priscilla.

The blonde haired trobairitz had an expression that Hadrian could only decipher as confusion and uncertainty as he gazed at her.

"To respond to your previous question…" He started slowly, "I don't know…"

Priscilla felt her heart sink as she heard his response. Perhaps she had imagined the entire thing after all. Perhaps she was naïve in wanting to see something that was never present in the first place.

"But…that does not meant that I don't wish to find out that answer."

The young blonde haired woman instantly looked up and saw that his expression had softened.

Priscilla felt her resolve had been strengthened as her determination grew to clarify exactly the feeling that he felt towards her.

He gave her a quick smile before he turned around and left, walking past a solemn Ciri in the process.

 **"You did well."** Tom commended his host. Hadrian remained silent. His mind was drained as a wave of fatigue overwhelmed his body.

* * *

"Oi, there he is!" Draco pronounced with a wide grin as the blonde aristocrat waved over his sullen looking friend.

Hadrian smiled as his friends had indeed commandeered the desserts table as he had thought they would.

"Ah, took you long enough." Blaise Zabini smirked as he shoved a plate in Hadrian's arms. The green eyed man was surprised by the stack of no doubt sweet tasting treats that were heaped on his plate.

"All of your usual favorites…I would start with the Strawberry Shortcake…it's simply orgasmic."

Hadrian rolled his eyes in exasperation as he looked at the mountain shape pile of sugary sweetness on his plate.

"Are you serious? I can't eat all of this." Hadrian protested as Theodore placed an arm around his shoulder and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Sure you can…"

Hadrian looked at his friends when he remembered the words of a certain blonde trobairitz.

 _"You seem to be really fond of them."_

The raven haired man then looked back at his plate. Who was he kidding? Hadrian smiled as he picked up a fork.

For them, he'd do anything.

Priscilla was quiet as she and Ciri, a young woman who had been acting strange since their run in with a certain dark haired man walked quietly passed the ongoing festivities. The ashen haired woman had not disclosed anything at all and Priscilla felt it was not in her place to question her but she was indeed curious with regards to what Ciri had said previously.

From her standpoint, it would seem that Ciri had recognized Hadrian but the feeling was not mutual as it was not reciprocated.

Her colleague, the renowned Dandelion, had been most vague about Ciri since her arrival, not in the playful riddle way that he would usually talk either. She would have to keep an eye on this as her ears perked up at the sound of cheering.

The bard watched afar with an amused expression as she watched Hadrian devoured the last bites of dessert with three similarly aged young men hovering around him.

She quickly recognized the tattooed man with an arm around Hadrian as the one who she had conversed with on several occasions.

Bedlam was his surname. His sharp bright brown eyes, almost crimson in color, caught her gaze and the young mafia smirked as he leaned in and whispered into Hadrian's ear. Hadrian shook his head at whatever was said to him and sent Priscilla an apologetic look in which she smiled and gave a small wave back in response. Next to him, a tanned skin man with dark hair noticed their interaction and laughed as the tall blonde haired man in the group looked at her with wariness.

"Seriously Draco, stop it with that glare of yours…oh look, you scared her off!" Blaise exclaimed as Hadrian coughed lightly.

"That's bad form brother…" Theodore remarked, "there's nothing to be wary about…my people's reported nothing suspicious from the lass, clean as a whistle."

Hadrian coughed again.

"I wasn't glaring at her…I was more concerned with the ashen haired wench next to Hadrian's bard." Draco retorted as Hadrian coughed loudly.

"You alright?" Theodore asked, giving his friend a few pats on the back.

"How many times need I say this…She's not my anything." Hadrian responded, feeling slightly annoyed at this whole unnecessary exchange.

"Sure…and my father's a Pontiff currently deep under cover as a head of the Novigrad Criminal Underworld." Theodore nodded all the while smiling at the glare Hadrian sent him.

"I hate you all."

"Ah, too bad the feeling is not mutual." Blaise grinned, "So I guess you are stuck with us unfortunately."

"Marvelous…" Hadrian sighed.

"Hadrian's infantile theatrics and denial aside, I merely noticed the ashen haired woman who was also staring at our beloved dark haired brother." Draco pointed out as Blaise made a noise of surprise.

"Something you want to tell us?"

"Probably just another onlooker…with the amount of noise you three generate, it's a miracle that we're not swarmed just yet." Hadrian replied, making sure to be careful in how he worded his response.

He could not afford for them to find out. That way, they would be out of harm's way.

They could never know.

"On the record, I blame Blaise…he's way too friendly with every woman that he comes across." Theodore said as Hadrian burst into laughter while the master artisan began protesting vehemently.

Yes, they could never know.

Perhaps he himself had allowed this charade to continue for too long.

It was close to midnight when Hadrian returned to his mentor's estate. As he approached the stairs, he noticed light illuminating the dining hall and went to investigate. He smiled as he saw his mentor sitting alone at the table with a bottle of bourbon and a glass close by.

Cyrus noticed his protégé at the doorway and smiled while beckoning him to come over.

"You look like you had fun." The older man remarked good-naturedly when Hadrian sat down.

"What gave it away?" The younger man smiled.

Cyrus smirked as he downed his shot.

"I see you have taken Master Bedlam's advice to let your hair down once in a while…wise."

"He has his uses." Hadrian shrugged.

Cyrus laughed.

The two then sat in silence, the only sound being Cyrus refilling his glass.

"The heiress of Cintra was also present at the Baroness' party." Hadrian spoke looking up to see his mentor's encouraging look.

"And?" Cyrus' interest had been piqued.

"She approached me by coincidence…" Hadrian's eyes narrowed, "She was able to recognize me."

Cyrus said nothing. The man proceeded to pour himself another glass.

"I denied it…however I believe she still has doubts."

"I see." Cyrus responded. "What will you do if such a situation arises again?"

Hadrian looked up to see his mentor's piercing stare.

"Your paths would no doubt intertwine again at some point, considering the nature of your aspiration…so I ask again, what will you do?"

Hadrian said nothing as Cyrus cast a look towards his protégé.

"Will you run?...Or will you act?"

"I…" Hadrian said slowly, he found himself unable to put his response into words as even he knew what he should do, he was not fully committed in saying them. The logical step would be to ease himself into being in the presence of the ashen haired heiress of Cintra if he intended to use her to draw out the killers of his family.

"Hadrian…I have watched you grown from an angry child who had naught but the rags on his back to a young man with a renewed sense of purpose…I have faith in whatever decision you choose to take." Cyrus smiled warmly at the son of his deceased best friend.

Hadrian was rendered speechless as he watched his mentor stand up and walk away from the table.

 **"Not bad…as far as advice goes."** Tom said as he appeared next to Hadrian.

"I suppose." Hadrian spoke as he gazed at the candle in front of him.

 **"Come, let us rest…you will resume your training regime tomorrow."** Tom instructed yet it was more reminiscent of an order as Hadrian chuckled. "Yes sir."

* * *

It had turned out to be a good suggestion from his ghostly companion as Hadrian had a night of fulfilling rest as he awoke to the sound of birds chirping, for the first time in a while, he slept through the night with no dreams. Hadrian was clad in dark shorts and a long white shirt as he followed his morning training routine. Hadrian pulled the string to his bow and released.

THUD.

His arrow had hit the straw target cleanly through the head. As he had demonstrated that body shots had become too simple for him, Cyrus Stygian had instructed him to aim at the head from then as the target had become marginally smaller and the chance of missing in turn became greater. An hour had past, Hadrian finally felt satisfied with his marksmanship for the day as he laid his bow down.

 **"Finished are we, let us go to our usual training spot…I feel you are prepared for the knowledge I am about to disclose."**

"Lucky me." Hadrian chuckled at the seriousness emanating from Tom.

He had learnt that Tom came from a line of powerful wizards, tracing his origins back to one of the first magical users from his world.

 **"You should be…few could say that they are being taught magic by an heir to Salazar Slytherin...wizards and witches back in my world would slaughter each other for the opportunity."** Tom half sneered as he walked alongside of his host.

It was so easy for Hadrian to mistake his ghostly companion as a child at times but Tom had a way of informing him indirectly that it would be a mistake to do so.

"What sort of person was Slytherin?" Hadrian asked as he mounted Sully who was happy to be of service.

 **"Salazar Slytherin was the embodiment of cunning, ambition, determination and intelligence…aside from his unique ability in conversing in Parseltongue, the unique ability to communicate with reptilian creatures, magical or otherwise… Slytherin also was a master in the art of Legilimency…there have been debates of whether he was the initial creator of the art."** Tom recited with a clear tone of admiration while they rode out of the city.

"That must have been a difficult legacy to have on your back." Hadrian said softly.

 **"Perhaps…but again…there was no one else in existence that had his blood running through their veins…and I was an impure inheritor regardless, my progenitors would never consider myself an equal in their eyes."** Tom responded and Hadrian could detect the mixture of sadness and rage in his voice.

To Hadrian, Tom was his oldest confidant and in a way, the closest thing he could call to family aside from Cyrus, as he was all the dark haired man had since losing his parents and sister. Back then, he attributed the sarcastic and demanding voice to be a figment of his imagination but he could later credit those commands that often saved his skin to Tom who had been looking after the both of them.

The shade denied it on numerous occasions, citing that his motivation for assisting him was down to the fact that they co-existed in the same body and that for him to survive, it was in his best interest to ensure Hadrian stayed alive. Whatever the reason, they were linked to each other and the least Hadrian could do to repay the spirit was to respect his privacy.

 **"Right here should be good."** Tom said as Hadrian slowly reined Sully to a stop. Hadrian was silent as he followed Tom's directions into the woods where they would less likely be detected by any unwanted trespassers. The two arrived in a small clearing where Hadrian tossed the saddle bags in his grasp to a large fallen log nearby.

"What am I to master today?" Hadrian asked as Tom materialized in front of him. Tom's expression was a serious one, as he seemed to be in a mood of contemplation.

 **"Due to the development of recent events, I suppose it is time for me to accelerate our studies."** A glare then proceeded to form on the face of the ghostly child.

 **"I expect nothing less than perfection."**

Hadrian had to smile wistfully as he nodded with an expression of determination and focus.

 **"Good, it would seem that we have guests."** Tom responded as Hadrian saw from the darkness cast by the forest, ghouls appeared from the shadows, growling menacingly at the intruder.

He smirked as he dropped both his bow and Sonnelicht as he stepped forward unarmed.

The rabid humanoid shaped creatures lunged with snarls and hisses.

 **"The odds are not in your favor…however, this spell will eliminate that disadvantage. Try the incantation,** _ **Imperio**_ **"** Tom instructed as Hadrian sidestepped a bite that would have taken hold of his lower calf.

"Very well…Imperio." Hadrian thrusted his hand out to the nearest necrophage calling out to the magic singing within his veins.

The flesh eating humanoid creature's sickly yellow eyes became milky white momentarily before assuming its natural color.

"Stop." Hadrian commanded as the ghoul drop to the ground on all fours, the fearsome predator acting like a domesticated animal.

The other ghouls continued their coordinated attack as Hadrian bobbed and weaved through their attacks as he casted the spell on the remaining necrophages when a window for attack was available.

The nature of his adversaries meant that for Hadrian, moving constantly and dodging at the precise moment was key to his victory. Soon, Hadrian was sitting on the fallen log where he had deposited his bags with the pack of feral ghouls playing amongst themselves in his presence.

The stench was overwhelming as Hadrian wrapped the scarf that was gifted to him from Mikula around his lower face.

 **"Complete and total control of the mind…taking the supposed free will from another."** Tom spoke, his ghostly outline sitting next to his host.

"I can see why you would delay teaching such a spell to me." Hadrian said, taking a swig of water from his canteen.

 **"In my world, the Imperius is known as one of three spells that would land you in prison indefinitely."** Tom spoke softly, seemingly staring ahead blankly.

Silence filled between the two, Hadrian carefully digesting the information Tom had shared.

Looking at spirit, he then realized a matter of importance.

"What are the other two spells? What are they capable of" He asked as the ghostly child shot him a look that no child could ever have the capacity to make.

 **Novigrad, The King Fisher Inn**

In a moderately furnished room, Ciri woke up from her sleep and wearily stretched out her limbs. The broken phylactery laid untouched on her bedside table as the ashen haired woman stared at the device with a mixture of weariness and dislike.

She had to find a person capable of fixing it and the city of Novigrad proved to be bigger than she had previously thought. It had only been a few days since her arrival to the city however; there has been no substantial progress in her goal in getting this blasted contraption repaired as well as finding Geralt and Yennifer.

Ciri was deep in contemplation as she brushed her teeth and doused her face with water. She paused as her mind against her best interests went back to the man that stood before her. The more she wanted to put it off as being her mistake and that he was not the one she had been seeking, the more hesitant she became.

The young ashen haired woman let out a shout of frustration while she tapped the side of her head with a fist.

What was wrong with her? She had more pressing matters to tackle.

A small voice within herself answered her question, "He's different."

Sighing to herself, Ciri changed into her usual attire and left her room. Walking down the stairs, she spotted Priscilla having breakfast by herself with a sheet of parchment and a feather dipped in ink also present.

Ciri had to admit that it had been nice to have someone her own age to talk to but the heiress of Cintra could tell that the bard had reservations about her. Dandelion was no where to be seen which puzzled Ciri but the thought was moved to the back of her head when she spotted a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes dressed in dark pants and an expensive looking black jerkin over his white shirt enter the inn.

She watched as the man made his way to Priscilla's table and she decided to inch closer.

"Word of the town, so you're the one who has stolen our white knight's heart." The tanned man smirked as the bard looked up and smiled slightly.

"I don't believe we have been acquainted…Mr.?" Priscilla responded.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." The master artisan introduced himself with a flamboyant bow before he elegantly sat down across the blonde trobairitz.

"Zabini…as in, The Zabini Art and History Museum?" Priscilla asked pensively, to which the man sitting across from her grinned.

"I'm impressed." Blaise crossed his legs and nodded, "In the flesh."

Priscilla had indeed heard of that name, it was basic knowledge for any connoisseur of art to know the name of one of the most renowned lineage of artists.

"Its difficult not to, your museums are quite unique." She replied mirthfully.

"Ah, you're making it really difficult for me to not like you" The artisan mused while Priscilla laughed.

"I would offer to be your private tour guide but I think Hadrian would not appreciate the gesture…how about this, when you want to see the pieces at the exhibition here, let me know and I'll close the museum down."

Priscilla's eyes widened as she quickly stammered out, "Wait! That won't be necessary! I don't need special treatment."

Blaise waved her protests away. "It's the least I can do for a woman who's managed to make my brother smile and laugh."

Priscilla flushed while squirming slightly in her seat, the breakfast she was having and the parchment with her feather pen long forgotten. Blaise smiled at the sight as he shook his head, he could see how Hadrian found her to be so captivating. His brother was definitely in good hands.

"We're not together or anything yet…" The bard murmured.

"Ah, they even were in denial about each other." The famed artisan chuckled to himself.

"Not yet…but I definitely can see it happening." Blaise smiled encouragingly.

"How are you so sure?" Priscilla stared at the artisan.

"Call it a gut feeling." Blaise laughed. "I'm not known as the Casanova for nothing, my judgment is rarely wrong."

Priscilla giggled at the boisterous claim.

"So is it safe to say that I have passed then?" The bard asked with light sarcasm.

The artisan tilted his head and shot her a glance.

"Very safe." The dark eyed man winked and turned his head around, a smirk formed on his lips. "Have your parents never taught you manners…eavesdropping is quite rude."

* * *

Hadrian was in a pensive mood as he surveyed the ghoul that he had been experimenting on. It had curled into a fetal position while making a noise that was not dissimilar to a whimper.

 **"The Cruciatus Curse…why use your muggle tools to inflict pain when an incantation can inflict the notion of knives puncturing each and every single nerve of the human body…"** Tom spoke emotionlessly as he too looked onto the result.

Hadrian was silent as he pondered on the words of his companion.

The dark haired man was not sure whether he should be grateful for the urge of wanting to throw up from disgust in oppose to not feeling anything at all.

"I can see why using it would land you in prison indefinitely." Hadrian said while Tom remained unfazed.

 **"Useful for immobilizing and subduing your opponents but not particularly effective for attaining information...under duress, people will say anything as an act of preservation…in that aspect, Legilimency is more suitable."** The shade responded with a blank expression.

"So you have used it before?" Hadrian asked slowly.

Tom met his gaze with his own.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them. For a moment, Hadrian swore that one of Tom's ghostly eyes were a bright ruby red.

 **"I have."**

"I see." Hadrian slowly raised his right hand to stare at it.

 **"That's it? No statement of outrage."** Tom was surprised; for sure he thought his host would demand to know what people he had inflicted the curse on.

Hadrian looked up from his hand to the skies, "People aren't perfect, as much as we want to be, just as we are capable of doing good things, we can also do horrible things to each other…right and wrong, hero and villain…for people, these labels can all mean differently depending on the person."

Tom said nothing as he stood next to his host. Truly, Hadrian was special, and Tom was once again surprised and proud that his decision was validated.

* * *

The expression Ciri had on her face was one that resembled a deer that had been surprised. Blaise smirked while Priscilla chuckled lightly to herself. "Have you had breakfast yet?" The bard asked.

Ciri slowly shook her head.

"Would you like to join us?" Priscilla lightly enquired, to which Ciri was hesitant while she slowly slipped into the seat next to the blonde trobairitz.

The ashen haired girl noted that the tanned man was still looking at her with interest. Blaise was still smirking at the ashen haired girl as he recognized her as the woman standing next to Priscilla who also shot not so subtle glances at Hadrian.

The artisan had to give it to his friend, he sure knew how to pick them.

A waitress approached their table immediately soon after the artisan raised his arm and snapped his finger.

Flashing a perfect dimpled smile, he ordered a full breakfast as well as two mugs of coffee before Ciri could open her mouth and protest.

"This is really unnecessary…I can pay for myself" The ashen haired girl said as she looked at the plate sat in front of her. It consisted of three eggs, slices of bacon, fried potatoes with buttered toast.

"Oh, but I want to…I imagine raising that sword requires a lot energy." Blaise lightly teased the girl, gesturing to her blade strapped to her back.

Ciri snorted in response, which only caused the tanned man to laugh.

"I would love to continue to chat with you ladies but really, I must return to my workshop." The artisan smiled while he stood up.

"Ah I almost forgot." The man fished out a sealed envelop from his breast pocket and handed it to the blonde trobairitz. He merely smiled mysteriously as he left the table and leisurely strolled out of the inn.

Stepping out into Hierarch Square, Blaise felt fairly satisfied of the chat that he had participated with Hadrian's possible romantic interest. He was in the process of mounting his horse when he spotted the sight of ashen gray hair from the corner of his eye.

Blaise smirked, "Are you alright miss? By the way I'm not Hadrian, but that's not to say that I don't find the prospect of you staring at me unenticing."

Ciri shot him a look that signified anything but amusement as she stared into the artisan's eyes.

"Where can I find him?" Blaise's smirk disappeared as it was replaced with a guarded frown. "My, my...Now why would you want to know that?"

* * *

Hadrian ascertained the nature of the last curse Tom had instructed him as he looked over the corpses of the ghouls that all seemed to have dropped dead on the spot.

"A painless death…strange, I see it as a luxury way to pass on. A flash of light and everything ends." Hadrian responded while surveying his hand. The sickly yet alluring green energy that emanated from his palm as he uttered the incantation was fresh in Hadrian's memory.

Tom meanwhile was silent next to the dark haired man, giving his host a look of curiosity before he spoke again.

 **"People in my world would have a different perspective on the issue."**

"Then they are narrow minded as well as being short sighted…relating to this matter." Hadrian responded as Tom smirked.

 **"Recess is over…get up and ready yourself. We shall test the strength of the spells that I had taught you previously…you will cast them nonverbally."**

Hadrian could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he saw the frighteningly wide face splitting grin on Tom's face.

He gulped.

Tom watched with a neutral expression as his host sprawled on the grassy land, panting with exhaustion. Hadrian's ability continued to surprise him as the dark haired man had taken his tutelage with an unparalleled desire to learn and mastering the knowledge Tom had disclosed to him.

If they were back on his world, Hadrian would no doubt become a wizard that could rival him. Perhaps, the boy would even surpass himself.

The thought in a way excited the spirit, yes, Hadrian would certainly be a worthy opponent. If Hadrian continued progressing at his current pace, he would no doubt reach new heights.

Yes, Tom admitted that from his memories, there were many whom he would consider to be gifted in magic, either those who opposed him or served him but there were few individuals that posed any real challenge against him. Of those he had encountered, his former Transfiguration teacher would be the only real individual who Tom fought with any real difficulty.

Tom furrowed his brows at the thought as he felt anger at the thought but said nothing as Hadrian sat up and smiled at him.

"Emotions…what trivial unnecessary hindrances." Tom thought to himself all the while he shot his a host a frown.

 **"Acceptable work…we're finished for today. Do be sure to stick to your Occlumency training…I shall know if any slouching occurs."**

Hadrian could not help but laugh at the stern manner in which he was getting addressed.

"Yes Professor…" The green eyed man gave his companion a salute and received a seething glare in return.

Yes, Hadrian definitely was a worthy opponent.

The journey ride back to Cyrus' estate was uneventful while Hadrian rode swiftly. Approaching his home, his eyes widened with shock as he found the two guards, both good men that had been in service of his mentor laying motionlessly by the opened gate. Hadrian disembarked from Sully and rushed over with Sonnelicht drawn in its active state.

"Oi, John, Victor…get a hold of yourselves…can you hear me?" Hadrian demanded with concern, shaking the shoulder of the guard closest to him.

The man opened his groggy eyes.

"Ah Master Peverall…" "What happened? Why are you and Victor on the floor...and the gate." Hadrian inquired.

"Some mousy blonde lass asked you by name…wouldn't go away when we asked and put us out cold soon after." One of the guards, John, responded slowly, all the while rubbing his head as he squinted at the surprised younger man.

"Ye must have pissed her off someway or another pretty bad…but I gotta give ye credit…looks and fighting spirit…this lass' got plenty."

Hadrian was rendered speechless, mousy blonde hair. There was only one individual that fit the description.

"How had she known?!" Hadrian thought furiously.

 **"It would seem our plan is in need of a re-evaluation. But this mishap could be in itself be an opportunity"** Tom spoke while Hadrian stood up.

"Always seeking the advantage." Hadrian thought with a smile when he felt Tom's annoyance at the posed rhetorical question.

The dark haired man pushed the gates opened and instructed for the two guards to take their places.

"At least she has some measure of restraint." Hadrian thought as he saw the unconscious bodies of the guards within the grounds.

Kicking the door to the main hall wide open and swiftly rushing forward, Hadrian made his presence clear.

"Ah, it would seem your destiny has arrived, girlie…" Arianna grinned, twirling the blade in her grasp, catching Hadrian's blank stare. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the disturbance as the woman in between him and white haired higher vampire stiffened and slowly turned around.

Hadrian watched her doe like eyes widened in response to his appearance.

"You're looking for me?" Hadrian asked as he kept his blade in its active state.

Ciri slowly nodded while she slowly sheathed her sword.

"What business do you seek from me, Heiress of Cintra?" He asked allowing his blade morphed back into its neutral state with a glow of white light.

Hadrian could see her interest while he caught her looking at the inactive cylindrical hilt of his blade.

From the sidelines, Arianna watched with curiosity, watching the girl which her keeper had been observing in secrecy struggle to speak, a significant shift in attitude from when she initially barged into the estate and demanding to speak to him.

It was adorable in a way but she could clearly see Hadrian getting frustrated at the silence.

"Ah Hadrian, must you be so brusque…have I taught you nothing when it comes to hearing a woman's proposal…especially one that has gone through so much to gain your attention." Cyrus Stygian sighed as the master of the estate walked into the main hall.

Ciri blushed at the insinuation while Hadrian rolled his eyes at his mentor's nonsense. That was when he caught the wooden box in his mentor's grasp.

"Fresh Barramundi and Halibut, lad…I think I was pretty clear that we had came to an agreement to participate in a competition this morning." Cyrus said.

Hadrian stiffened; he now remembered such a conversation-taking place. He had felt the sensation of forgetting a matter of importance as he started training with Tom but chalked it off as exhaustion.

He was about to apologize for his forgetfulness but Cyrus waved him off. His steel grey eyes were focused wholly on the intruder.

"Shall we adjourn away from savagery and resolve this meeting in a manner that would benefit all of us?" It was not a suggestion. The tone in the man's voice was calm yet what lurked beneath it sent shivers down Hadrian's spine.

It was around the time for lunch and it is at this occasion that Hadrian sat on his seat at the dining table with his legs and arms crossed. The dark haired man felt his eye twitched with annoyance as he could see Ciri squirming uncomfortably from the corner of his vision.

This ashen haired woman was definitely a peculiar one.

From his position at the head table, Cyrus had to suppress the temptation to laugh as he caught his guest, the elusive, famed heiress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon shooting not so subtle glances at his protégé. Deciding to relieve the tension and annoyance of his best friend's son, Cyrus cleared his throat.

"So Lady Cirilla-" "

Ciri" The ashen haired woman stated with new found confidence as she addressed Cyrus. "Just Ciri will do…"

"I see…" Cyrus acknowledged the request. Ciri instantly felt more relaxed as she contemplated on the manner of tackling the herculean task ahead of her. Hadrian said nothing.

Soon a mouth watering aroma whiffed into the dining hall as the kitchen staff laid plates of palatable delicacies ranging from seafood, various types of the finest cuts of meats, pasta and soups.

Ciri found herself swallowing as her eyes marveled at the feast on the table.

So deep was her focus that the mousy haired woman failed to notice Hadrian had threw a glance towards her. The dark haired man found the manner in which she stared longingly at the food to be somewhat strange.

Hadrian cursed himself as he snapped his head back to staring into the wall in front of him as Ciri had finished surveying the table. He could see Arianna's curious stare at his behavior as the dark haired man made sure to focus on keeping his attention to himself.

"What in the hell am I doing?" Hadrian scowled as Cyrus invited everyone to dig in.

"So, what brings such a fair lady to my humble abode?...and especially in such a hurried state." Cyrus asked after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I…" Ciri shifted in her seat, mirroring the act before taking a glance at the dark haired man sitting next to her. "I suppose I came in here to look for answers…"

"To what questions?" Hadrian found himself responding before he could clearly formulate his thoughts.

To his surprise, Ciri started giggling to herself while she met his gaze. "Your acting is convincing but it definitely can use improvement."

Ciri's smile widened when she detected the annoyance in his guarded eyes.

Cyrus looked at the two with darting fascination.

"So the little lioness does have a bite with her bark…I wonder how you would play your hand, Hadrian." The older man thought to himself, the older man caught his protégé's blank expression.

"If you have something to say...by all means." Hadrian retorted coolly, meeting her stare.

"Fine…" Ciri responded with a shrug. "The Wild Hunt…you know about them?"

"Well enough." Hadrian replied calmly.

Instead of flashing him a look of annoyance for his short response, Ciri smirked.

"Now who's the cryptic one?" The ashen haired woman bit back.

Hadrian easily avoided the bait while maintaining his unfazed mask. He snapped his gaze to the heiress of Cintra and stared relentlessly into her eyes.

"Is there a point to this? You're starting to bore me."

Ciri bristled but caught her tongue in time while her eyes brightened at the idea that had materialized in her head.

"Yes…there is, you seem to be a well connected individual." Ciri smiled.

Seeing that he did not respond to her statement but continue to stare, Ciri pressed on.

"I was wondering if you might assist me with a matter-"

"-And what would I get in return." Hadrian asked bluntly, stunning the ashen haired woman. He smirked victoriously, taking delight in Ciri's rather shocked expression. Bargaining without leverage or having assessing the other party, foolish.

Hadrian had to admit, he was disappointed at the rather uninspired display shown by the supposed Lady of Destiny. No, not just disappointment that he felt as he explored the tidal of emotions that crashed over him, underneath the disappointment was anger, anger that this was the end product of what he had been competing against.

"Revenge…" The heiress of Cintra said softly looking up with unyieldingness. "I can give you revenge."

Hadrian froze as his right hand curled into a pale bloodless fist. However, the young dark haired man instantly relaxed as he allowed his mind to return to a state of calmness.

"You'll have to do better than that. If that's all you have…I would advise you to run along, little swallow…your destiny awaits." Hadrian smiled sarcastically as he gestured to the exit.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at the retort but the following response genuinely surprised him.

The ashen haired woman stood up abruptly and doused his protégé in the face with the glass of water she had grasped.

Hadrian sat silently before a soft humorless chuckle came from the drenched dark haired man.

"I thought you of all people would understand…understand what it's like to not having the chance to make your own decisions." Ciri whispered before turning around and leaving with brisk footsteps echoing.

Arianna had watched the exchange with concealed indignation. Not only had the impudent girl had stormed her way to Stygian's Manor but had the nerve to douse her keeper with water. The higher vampire could not understand how Hadrian could tolerate such an act let alone find amusement in it.

Meanwhile, the man in question was in deep contemplation as he stared casually at the direction in which the brash ashen haired woman had left. Her parting words still playing within his mind, an image of her teary eyes unknowingly pulled at him.

"I must be losing it." He thought silently.

Without saying a word, Hadrian stood up and left the table. Cyrus smiled while his protégé walked out of sight.

 **"What are you thinking?"** Tom asked while Hadrian walked past a pair of maids who bowed politely, a gesture that he acknowledged with a gentle smile.

"Seeking out a little swallow…" Hadrian responded.

 **"Then what? How do you wish to proceed?"** Hadrian paused for a moment, pondering the words of his companion. He had underestimated the situation that had developed before his eyes and overestimated his ability to remain in the shadows for long. Fortunately, he had caught on early consequently; the damage was minimal as he had the means to rectify this mishap.

Turning his head to Tom, he shot the shade a cryptic smile.

"Leave it for destiny to decide."

Ciri let out a frustrated sigh as she kicked a rock aside of her path while she decided to walk back to Oxenfurt. Luckily for her, the trek would not be far.

As she walked, one thought persisted in her mind, did she overstepped her boundaries? Guilt nibbled at her when she reflected on her rather brusque and uncalled gesture. She had wasted nearly a day's worth of time and she had no one but herself to blame.

"Honestly, what was I thinking? What was I expecting" The ashen haired woman thought furiously. Was she angry with him, or simply at herself, Ciri had no answer to that question.

Smiling humorlessly to herself, she chuckled. At least he was no longer pretending to not know her. If one can call that a silver lining.

From behind her, the noise of a horses' hooves thundering against the ground caused the young heiress to paused in her tracks. Turning around, Ciri found herself entranced at the sight as the magnificent white horse swiftly approached her.

Ciri noted the pale blonde mane of the stallion, it was truly beautiful, dancing a passionate dance from the cold winter wind. Ciri's green eyes widened as she caught sight of its rider.

"Get on." He said calmly, his piercing green eyes betraying nothing.

To say she was gob smacked would be an understatement. She caught his ever unperturbed stare and Ciri wondered whether if there existed anything that would change that expression from that face.

All she could think about was the obscured yet undeniable thread that kept whatever 'this' thing was between them from dissipating.

 **Thanks for reading! I would love it if you would leave a review, comment of whatever you felt while reading this chapter.**


End file.
